Private Wars
by NachoC
Summary: The past has come back to haunt her once again, and it's back for sure. A wave of regret, depression, yet aspirations and faith ensue. NozoEli FF. Other pairings as well! Rated M for eventual violence, language, blood and lemon. May contain OOC in some places. I do not own Love Live! Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Enjoy!
1. The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

**Might contain OOC in some places, or all the time... I don't know :/ Gomen**

* * *

**Private Wars**

_It occurred __when I was still in Russia fifteen years ago, living with my caring grandmother and my little sister. I was a young child, about the age of ten, if I can briefly remember. My parents were in Japan, they were always busy, too busy. I was walking back home in the streets of Ardon, with Arisa, we came back from grocery shopping. But, by the time we arrived at our grandmothers house, I dropped my jaw in horror—aware of the terrifying scene in front of me._

_Grandmother lay on the floor, completely motionless. I could see countless red liquid streaming down the pale walls of the ruined building, and there were numerous bloody puddles surrounding us. I remember blocking Arisa's eyesight with my furiously sweating palms, and tears sliding down my heated cheeks. The scene in front of my eyes were too horrifying to describe. Grandmother was gone. Dead. And we both needed to accept that. Arisa cried, loudly. I remember dashing up to our deceased grandmother, and shutting her eyes with my slender fingers, trembling with fear. Suddenly, I recall hearing a distant noise outside the house. I went to hide in the nearby cupboard with Arisa, and held her tightly in an embrace, covering her mouth._

_"Calm down, Arisa," I remember whispering to her, but she continued to cry without pausing._

_Because of the loud noise we were making in the cupboard, we were eventually found out, by a group that I discovered later on called 'Falcawks.' They took Arisa away from me, the only one I had left. And they never returned. She vanished from my life. They both vanished from my life. I remember the evil chuckles I had received, and the death threats I had gained. They let me go, they didn't bother to tamper with me. But I needed to move on, and I did, despite facing the fact that the most important family I had left vanished from me on that day. _

_Falcawks had continued to murder innocent people from that day on. But I didn't know why. What had other people done to them? We've done nothing to hurt them. I didn't understand, was it for pleasure? For fun? Or was there no purpose at all?_

_Eventually, I moved to Japan, for no one would take me in after the events of that day. I was still ten, and I had made the choice to go to a school in Tokyo as a transfer student. When I was introduced to the class, they crowded me. They asked all sorts of questions, but when they asked about who I lived with, I snapped. The principal immediately got me expelled, for the violent actions I had caused in class. Then I moved again, with help from the council and my parents. I lived all alone, and it was always silent. I continued to live as a quiet person, and excelled in all subjects during my years in middle school._

_It was around the first year of high school when I learned that my parents had gone missing. That time, I fell under depression._

_But, my life changed when I met a violet-haired girl called Tojou Nozomi. She was very beautiful, and I had began to open up to her after she had continuously tried to become my friend. Though, I never told her about the past that was kept inside me. She was rather mysterious at first, and she always used her tarot cards to predict the future or whatever. Nozomi had violet hair, with emerald eyes and a gentle smile, with a bust that I can't further talk about. I liked her. And I soon discovered that I held feelings for Nozomi, eventually confessing to her on Valentine's Day when I was seventeen. I thought that she would reject me in the confession, but in fact, she didn't. And I was extremely happy._

_ She was my life, she was special to me. She was the first, the first one to care about me ever since the terrible past. Luckily, we applied the same university after college and ended up in a room together. Now we are in a relationship, and we had stayed side by side together, without betraying the other. In addition, after finishing university, we had began living together in an apartment, which had a lovely view of the city from the windows. I was happy, because I had began a fresh start...I had began a new life, with a bright light. But... they are back._

* * *

"...Chi...Elichi!" Eli heard Nozomi cry as she tried to shake the blonde awake from slumber. Eli slowly opened her eyes, and sat up, stretching her arms and yawning. She turned around to the pouting purplenette, and gave her a brief kiss on the lips for a few seconds with lips that were curled into a smile.

"Good morning, Nozomi..." Eli mumbled, rubbing away the dust that were adjacent to the tip of her eyes.

"Good morning, Elichi," Nozomi smiled. Eli sat up and dawdled to the bathroom with half-asleep eyes, leaving a grinning Nozomi in the bedroom.

_You really have changed, Elichi... _Nozomi thought, and went to the kitchen to provide breakfast for the quarter Russian. But, Eli really had changed though. Nozomi recalled the blonde in the first year of high school—Eli was always focused on herself, she didn't make any friends in class. In a word, she was antisocial. She never accepted the offers she had received to go out after school. Nozomi was tired of that, and had tried to be friends with the blonde. Which worked after a couple tries. Nozomi's thoughts then led to Eli's confession on Valentine's Day, and she sighed dreamily as she thought about that day. But her thoughts were interrupted when Eli had appeared from the bathroom, and made an entrance to the kitchen.

Eli embraced Nozomi from behind, and cautiously placed her finger in the result of Nozomi's cooking. Unfortunately, for Eli, Nozomi was aware of the cheeky blonde tasting her cooking, and lightly punched Eli on the shoulder, sticking out her tongue.

"Elichi, patience. Or else I will punish you~" Nozomi teased the blonde playfully, while swirling the large spoon around and around in the tin. Eli pouted, and slowly strided towards the lounge. She grabbed the remote for the television and turned it on. But what appeared on the television wasn't what she expected.

"Apparently, an group 'Falcawks' has been active last week, and therefore are responsible for 65% of the attacks and murders in Japan. It is strongly recommended to stay indoors and be aware of your surroundings," a journalist said on television. Eli's eyes widened. She recalled the day Arisa and her grandmother vanished from her life, and she felt tears of anger in her eyes. Nozomi, who had eventually noticed the expression on Eli's face, went up to the quarter Russian and rubbed her back with comfort.

"Elichi, what's wrong...? I don't like it when you're like this," Nozomi muttered. Eli brushed the tears off her eyes and faced Nozomi.

"Mm, nothing," Eli said reassuringly and smiled at the worried Nozomi beside her. Nozomi nodded and gently kissed her cheek, heading to the kitchen once again afterwards. Eli placed her hands on her head.

_No, Not...not them... I don't want to remember...I refuse...! _Eli cried in her mind, despair rising in her head. But she couldn't let the thought escape, no matter what. She was stuck with it. Eli caught a glimpse of the clock hanging on the colourful wall, and she instantly remembered the blood streaming down the walls, while recalling the corpse that lay on the bloody floor. Her grandmother. Eli dug her fingers deeper into her head, and gritted her teeth. _No...no...! I need to move on! I need to forget-_

"Elichi, breakfast is ready! Let's eat!" Nozomi cried from the kitchen, and Eli stopped. The blonde sighed, ambling towards the dining table, and embracing Nozomi before she perched down into the chair. She tried hard to equip a happy expression, so her lover wouldn't notice.

"Itadakimasu," the pair said, and began to eat the breakfast that Nozomi had prepared for themselves. Eli slowly ate, and Nozomi frowned worriedly. From Nozomi's point of view, Eli was sweating furiously and she was shuddering in what looks like...Fear. Nozomi said out of the blue, "Elichi, are you okay? Maybe you should stay in and skip work for today. I can contact them if you want-"

"No! I mean... It's okay, I can work today," Eli replied, and gazed at her emerald-eyed lover with an assuasive smile.

"Okay, but are you sure? I've been noticing that you haven't been yourself today..." Nozomi mumbled. Eli nodded as a response and finished the last of her breakfast, transferring her plate to the polished sink once she was finally done. Nozomi finished eating after the blonde had, and took her plate to the sink. As she began to wash the dishes, "Elichi... Please, are you hiding something...? I'll wait for you to tell me, even if it takes forever,"

* * *

Eli stepped out of the shower, droplets of water dripping endlessly from her hair and slender figure. She wrapped the towel around her hair slowly to stop the pouring water and stared into her eyes in the mirror, her feet clapping onto the floor as she walked to the door after.

_Right, let's get changed. _And Eli twisted the door knob to the bedroom. She opened the wardrobe and searched for her suit. Yes, Eli wore a suit to work, but it suited her very well. It matched her charm. The blonde removed her clothes, revealing a bare stomach with pale legs. She grabbed her blank shirt and slowly equipped it, and just when she was going to do her buttons:

"Need help with that, Elichi?" Eli twisted her back, glancing at her lover from the door with a soothing smile. Nozomi. Eli nodded, and Nozomi strided to the quarter Russian. Quietly, Nozomi buttoned her girlfriends shirt, her fingers slightly grazing Eli's slender figure. Eli let out a moan, and Nozomi grinned, embracing Eli after.

"Too bad we can't do it today~" Nozomi whispered in the latters heated ear, "I need to go and do the washing now, good luck at work,"

Before the mysterious purplenette could vanish to the washing machine, Eli grabbed her arm, "Come here," And Nozomi kissed her lips, aware of what the blonde wants, and sat on Eli's lap. Nozomi moaned as Eli twirled her tongue around the other. She moaned in pleasure even more when Eli slowly slid her fingers inside her damp clit, and when Eli kneaded her full breasts. Eventually, Nozomi climaxed and a peculiar liquid ran down the blondes fingers.

"That's enough for now~" Eli teased, licking the fluid that dripped down her lovers pussy, "I'll be sure to give you more loving after work,"

Nozomi pouted and wacked Eli on the shoulder with her fist playfully.

"You just tease me, and then you leave it here~! No fair!" Nozomi complained. The quarter Russian laughed, and pulled up her dark trousers, tying her stripy tie around the collar of her shirt by the time she had finished. Nozomi passed Eli's blazer to the blonde, and said in a playful manner, "Now Elichi, no flirting with other ladies at the office, you know how they're charmed easily. I'll spank you if you come home with a naughty girl~"

Eli smiled, and wore her blazer by the time Nozomi had disappeared to the washing machine. _You got it, Nozomi..._

~/O\~

"Have a safe trip!" Nozomi cried, waving her arm side to side. Eli waved back and blew a kiss to the purplenette, who stuck her tongue out joyously in return. Eli exhaled, and opened the door to her handy car. She was a lovely Lamborghini, with a yellow paint job, and Eli had brought her four years ago.

Just when the blonde was about to drive off to the main office, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Eli took it out. It was a call— from Umi— one of her assistants out of two. Eli raised her eyebrows, bewildered. She accepted the call, and held it beside her ear.

"What's wrong, Umi?" Eli asked, waiting for a response from the bluenette on the phone.

"Eli...! There's been a raid in the headquarters! Maki and I are hiding inside the office in Block 3B, our best gunmen have been sent to assess the situation," Umi responded, and Eli shuddered with shock, "Y-you need to hurry, Maki's been shot...!"

"U-Umi! Who is attacking the head-" Eli began, but was silenced by a beep that indicated that Umi had hung up on her, or _something_ had interrupted the conversation. Eli started the engine, and pushed the pedal. Hard. She gritted her teeth. Maki, the other aide of the blonde, plus the head paramedic of the SIF (Secretive Investigation Factory,) was injured. And Eli needed to hurry. Without exceeding the speed limits, Eli had managed to arrive at SIF, parking her Lamborghini in Block 3B, adjacent to Block 3A and 3C. Eli pushed a button that triggered a suitcase on top of the dashboard, grabbing a handgun, extra ammunition and a smoke grenade with a PM9 and knife just in case a disaster will appear.

Eli lunged out of the car seat quickly but silently, heading towards office 3B that was right in front of her eyesight. She scanned her surroundings, and luckily, it was clear. She had no idea what who was attacking the headquarters, all she knew was that there had been a raid. Which wasn't a good thing at all. In addition, Maki was shot. Eli took the key to the office from her shirt pocket and twisted it inside the lock, opening the door hurriedly after.

"Umi-!" Eli cried, and she caught a glimpse of a familiar crimson-haired girl in the corner, resting her head on the wall, breathing heavily. Eli analysed the room for the bluenette, and discovered that she was blocking the door from exploding with the enemies.

"Maki, Maki! H-how-"

"Let's talk about this later...Eli. There's towels in the cupboard near the door, they will relieve my injury. Crap, if only I wasn't distracted... Go!" And Eli rushed to the cupboard that the towels were contained in, placing it on the gory stomach of the red head as soon as she grabbed them.  
What did Maki mean by 'I wasn't distracted?' What happened?

Maki continued to breathe rather heavily, and Eli was worried. She wanted to do something... But what? All of the sudden, Eli had an idea.

"Maki, I'll send Nico here, she'll help you, I'll go and check out what Umi's doing," Eli said, Maki nodded, and before she could go:

"E-Eli, hurry..." Maki mumbled, and held onto the towel placed on her bleeding stomach that screamed in agony. Eli seized her phone, and scrolled the call directory to Nico's name. Yazawa Nico, an A-Star doctor of M2 in SIF, instantly responded to Eli's command on the phone and said that she will arrive in five minutes. The raven-haired doctor was dating the red head, despite the two year age gap. She was the same age as Eli, who is twenty-five. That meant Maki was twenty-three. The red head had a wealthy family, with parents that inherited a hospital. And Maki was thankful to them.

Eli rushed to the bluenette, who was trying hard to prevent the attackers from barging into the office.  
"Umi, I'll hold it for a bit, you try to call officer Toudou, she can summon more troops," Eli told Umi, who nodded in response and called the officer. Eli stood in front of the door, pushing with all her might. How many were there behind the door? She turned to Umi, still trying to prevent the enemies from attacking. Umi tucked her phone inside her pocket, and rushed to Maki, who was clutching onto her chest, groaning in pain.

"Just a little longer," Eli could hear the amber-eyed bluenette say, and Maki kept groaning, blood spilling from the source of the injury.

_What the fuck, where are you, Nico!? Your girlfriends going to die any second! _Eli cried in her mind. Behind the door, she could hear wretched foes yelling at them to open the door, and the enemies had begun to push harder. Eli strained, but she carried on in determination. She won't let them get through. No matter what. Out of the blue, she heard a distant sound from the door. BANG. BANG. Eli beckoned Umi to open it, and she captured a sea of raven hair.

"Nico! What took you so fucking long?!" Eli yelled at her, "Now, go and save Maki!"

Nico yelped out in fear, and dashed up to Maki with a medical kit. She held her hand, and whispered to the red head that it would be alright. Nico treated the pain and her bloody stomach, trying to take out the bullet as well. Meanwhile, Eli suddenly felt a harder push from behind the door, "Umi! Help me out here!" And Umi pushed with full strength, Eli sighed in relief.

"So, what's going on here?! I know there's a raid, but who from-" Eli began.

"It's them, Eli. Falcawks," Umi interrupted in a serious tone. And Eli startled immediately, her eyes grew wide.

_No way... How did they find out about SIF anyway? It had a secret location that we were certain no one would find out about. But, they really are here._

Eli could smell the past coming back to haunt her, and she stood silently, quaking with fear.

"W-what...?"

* * *

**YO7: Right, that's it! Give me a big momma hug!**

**Kumiko-chii: Well, did this story capture your interest? (I hope so.)**

**Adri-VolKatina: Thank you! You have earned a place in my heart :)**

**So, how was it? I'm just testing this chapter, has it caught your attention? Review on this and tell me what you think about it. Next: Chapter two, until next time**

**~Nacho**

**P.S More characters will appear in the future, and more pairings.**


	2. Seagulls Bar

_**A/N: **_**I am back with the second chapter of Private Wars! *Cheer* Let's read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

**OC's will appear in the story, because it helps the story flow. Gomen. **

**Rated M for... Adult situations, and violence as well as blood and swearing, so...yeah. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**Previously on Private Wars...**_

_"Apparently, an group 'Falcawks' has been active last week, and therefore are responsible for 65% of the attacks and murders in Japan. It is strongly recommended to stay indoors and be aware of your surroundings," a journalist said on television._

_"__No, Not...not them... I don't want to remember...I refuse...!"_

_"It's them, Eli. Falcawks," Umi interrupted in a serious tone. And Eli startled immediately, her eyes grew wide._

_Eli could smell the past coming back to haunt her, and she stood silently, quaking with fear._

_"W-what...?"_

* * *

_**~2~**_

"U-Umi... You're k-kidding right?" Eli stuttered, and Umi shook her head in response.

"No, it's true." Umi muttered under her breath, and clamped her teeth, clenching her fists, "I don't understand though...This was a classified location!" Eli fell in silence, thinking. On the other hand, Nico was still in the process of taking out the bullet from Maki's screaming stomach. The crimson-haired female groaned once again, "N-Nico! I-it hurts!"

"Just a little more, Maki-chan-"

"Aah!" Maki cried out, and dug her fingers into Nico's arm. As raven-haired doctor pushed it inside deeper, she could see a glint inside the gory stomach, "Maki-chan, I'm just going to pull it out now, it will hurt," she warned the injured female, and Maki nodded, droplets of tears drifting down her cheek. Nico tried harder, and eventually, the bullet came out. She embraced Maki, and then pressed the towel onto her stomach to stop the bleeding, kissing Maki on the forehead—who was panting steadily.

"There, there... It's alright, Maki-chan," Nico whispered to the latter.

After a few minutes, Eli and Umi were still in the process of trying to avoid the door from overflowing with the enemies, but the bluenette had soon began to lose strength and slowly stopped pushing. It was all up to Eli now. Eli exerted extra pressure onto the door, yelling out in the process. But she couldn't take it anymore; her strength vanished. Eli could hear Falcawks rush into the room, and the lot were cornered near the exit. A group of large, snobby and wretched men walked inside mischievously with wide, creepy grins.

"Ah! I remember you!" a member of Falcawks pointed at Eli, "You're the bitch who lost your grandmother, and your little whore sister!"

The others laughed evilly, and licked their lips.

Umi and Nico's eyes widened, surprised about the loss of Eli's grandmother and little sister, for the quarter Russian had never talked about it during work. But they remembered that Eli talked little of her family, and they kept quiet.

A stream of ferocity rushed up to Eli's head. How dare they mention about the her horrible past. The latter memorised the scene, and pulled out a smoke grenade from her pocket.

"Fuck off!" Eli shouted, and pulled the trigger with her teeth. Before Umi could take out her crossbow, Eli slammed the smoke grenade on the floor, and a hazy cloud of smoke filled the office. Eli turned to Maki and the others, "Maki! I'll carry you! Umi and Nico, head to my car!" Eli declared, and strided to Maki without getting caught in the office enveloped with full smoke. The crimson-haired female wrapped her arms around the blonde, and Eli took her legs. Because Maki was still breathing quite heavily, Eli could hear and feel her breath surrounding her ears; they turned hot pink. Umi and Nico rushed to the exit and opened the door for the blonde and red head.

"Hey!" one of the men yelled, coughing up the thick smoke that drifted throughout the office.

Nico thrusted the door shut afterwards as well as locking it, and sprinted to Eli's Lamborghini. Umi was rather silent, probably because of the mention about Eli's grandmother and little sister, "Eli, I'm sorry... about your-"

"Never speak of it, let's get inside," Eli interrupted the bluenette, averting her eyes from the sea in an upset manner, and opened the door, "Nico, help me get Maki inside the car,"

Nico took Maki's back, while Eli had her legs. Cautiously, they transferred the red head inside the car. Nico ran to the other side of the car, and made an entrance inside, sitting next to Maki, while Umi sat next to Eli in the front.

"Nico, thanks for saving me," Maki thanked the doctor, grasping onto her hand lightly. Nico sent a smile and caressed Maki's cheek.

"You're welcome, Maki-chan," Nico muttered under her breath.

"Seatbelts on?" Eli questioned. Umi nodded her head. And when she turned to look at the back, it seemed that the pair had their seatbelts on, though Maki needed help.

Eli twisted the key, and the engine roared. The Lamborghini accelerated to the streets of Akiba— Nico felt a palm on her shoulder, probably Maki's, and she turned around to see that the bleeding had stopped. Nico took the towel away from her stomach, without catching a glimpse of the gore that was visible from it.

"Eli, where're we going?" Umi asked, the first one to deliver a conversation in the heavy silence.

"Mine, we need to discuss the ordeal further," Eli replied with seriousness, eyes fixated in the roads in front of her. Umi dropped her head down, pondering about the her past. Because it was similar to Eli's. But Umi didn't lose her grandmother or sister (though she didn't have one,) instead she lost her brave uncle, who had been shot during a mission. Umi didn't know who was responsible for it, but when she finds out, she'll avenge her uncle. The bluenette sighed, and slowly lifted her head. Her eyes widened when she discovered a familiar military truck that trailed behind the Lamborghini in the mirror. Umi analysed the features of the truck, and it wasn't part of SIF's. In fact, it was Falcawks.

"Eli...! Falcawks are behind us!" Umi cried. Eli caught a glimpse of the mirror, it was true.

"W-what!? How?! They were locked inside the office!" Eli said in disbelief.

"Probably that bitch called for more," Maki claimed. Nico turned around, Falcawks were getting closer.

"Eli, drive faster!" Nico yelled, and Eli pushed the pedal harder.

"Umi, distract them!" Eli declared, and Umi took out a small crossbow. But when she pressed a button that was implanted in it, it suddenly enlarged, and Umi opened the window.

"Eli, let me do it too," Maki suggested, and Eli twisted her back.

"What?! You're in no condition to shoot!" Eli said.

"The bleeding stopped, and I can stand, trust me," Maki looked at Eli with a serious expression. The blonde nodded, and gave the red head the PM9. Maki opened the window, and slipped her upper body outside, aiming the PM9 towards the truck. Umi followed the same actions, and focused the crossbow onto the truck using the scope attached to it, her amber orbs stable in concentration.

"Fire!" Umi announced, and the pair had began to shoot ammunition at the truck. The bullet that came out of the PM9 dashed in the breeze towards Falcawks. After a few shots, Umi reloaded the crossbow, and directed it at the tyre. Maki pressed the trigger, sending bullets rushing to the truck. And it eventually made holes in the foes windows. Once Umi had the crossbow fully focused on the certain area of the vehicle, she shot the arrow, head full of determination.

_Make it...!_ Umi cried in her mind, eyebrows knitted together. The bluenette observed the arrow closely, sweat spawning on her palms. Pop. And the tyre became flat, thus stopping Falcawks' vehicle from moving any further, and stayed stationary. Umi and Maki turned to look at eachother, wide grins on their faces.

"Yes!" the pair cried, victorious. They slipped inside the car, earning a smile from the quarter Russian.

"Good job-" Eli began— but was silenced by a hesitation in the engine, looking at the fuel gauge, "Shit,"

Eli drove the car to a nearby bar, parking behind the building, where Falcawks wouldn't find them. The others blinked in confusion. And Eli exhaled in disappointment.

"Fuel has gone, looks like we'll need to walk," Eli said, and unlocked the car doors. They all stepped out of the car, and scanned the bar.

"Don't tell me..." Nico mumbled, "We're going to stay here for a bit,"

"I don't think this is a problem, right? Let's go!" Umi exclaimed in enthusiasm, the others blinked, weirded out. But before she could head inside, Maki clutched onto the bluenettes collar.

"Wait a second, weren't we going to Eli's-" a sudden grumble inside the red heads stomach indicated that she was hungry. Eli and Nico chuckled, covering their mouths. Maki pouted.

"Fine! Let's go! It's n-not like I wanted to go inside anyway," Maki crossed her arms, twisting her head to the side. Eli looked at Umi, who was sighing, glancing at Maki in the distance.

"There goes Maki once again," the bluenette muttered. Eli's ears perked up in realisation.

"Oh yeah, weren't you and Maki childhood friends?"

Umi nodded, "Mm, she wasn't very good in being honest with her feelings,"

"She never was," Eli claimed in a playful manner, making Umi laugh.

"Hey! Are we going or not!" Nico cried, who was linking her arm with Maki's. Eli and Umi laughed, and caught up with the two.

* * *

Countless people roamed the busy bar, bright, colourful lights shining from corner to corner. The four gaped in awe, staring at the features of it. Eventually, Nico asked Maki to dance with her, and they headed to the dance floor, kissing eachother passionately (which Umi didn't want to see at all.)

"Absolutely shameful!" Umi cried in embarrassment, a hue of red throughout her face, not to mention her hands covering her eyes. Eli and Umi were left, and they were sat behind the counter. Eli giggled at the bluenette, and after Umi had calmed down, a female bartender entered Umi's eyesight.

"Hello! Welcome to Seagulls Bar! I'll be your bartender for today! What would you like?" an ash-brunette chirped, and the sea gazed at her with dreamy eyes, until she heard a thump that clashed her leg.

"Ow! What was that for-!"

"For being a gay loser. Hell, what are you going to order?" Eli said.

"U-Urgh... U-um... You know what-"

"She'll have what I'm having, beer with a short glass, uh... Kotori...?" Eli told the bartender, peering at the name tag that was glued to her outfit. After Kotori scribbled down the order on her notepad, she left with an amused expression on her face. Umi slammed her head on the counter in humiliation. And lifted up her head to see the bird in work.

"Geez, stop drooling and eyeing her ass," Eli sighed, fingers tapping the counter.

"I was certainly not! And she looks familiar anyway," Umi cried out. Eli examined the taupe-haired female carefully, she wasn't sure... But then a light bulb flashed.

"Ah! Minami Kotori! An arttoney in SIF," the blonde blurted out in realisation, "She must be working part-time here," Umi nodded without glancing at Eli, and instead, her eyes were _still_ focused on Kotori. The bluenette snapped out of her thoughts as the ash-brunette strode towards them with the orders.

"Here you go! Two short glasses filled with beer!" Kotori chirped, and before she twisted her back to go to the other customers, she looked at Umi with lips that were curled into a smile, "Sonoda-san, it's nice to see you here, I've admired your skills as an archer in SIF," and left.

The bluenette stammered, a shade of red glowing on her face.

"Just drink, for Gods sake," Eli mumbled, taking the glass of beer from the counter. Umi nodded in response, and chugged the glass of beer. The bluenette thrusted her head once again on the table, and Eli could see Kotori ambling around the bar like a busy bee.

"Kotori!" Eli cried out, waving her hand, trying to catch Kotori's attention. The bird turned around, and headed to them.

"Haven't had enough?" Kotori grinned, amused by Umi. The sea hoisted her head to see the bird.

"Eh? Of the beautiful figure I see right before me? Never," Umi gazed at her with lustful eyes, "You're so hot, you know that?"

Kotori blushed, and clutched her chest, "I'm flattered, Sonoda-san,"

"Call me Umi, cutie pie!" Umi raised her voice, waving her arms carelessly, disturbing the other customers who looked at her with amused expressions. To be honest, Eli found this quite entertaining, Kotori must've thought the same too.

"Do you want the lovers cocktail? It's on an offer today~"

"H-Hang on, Kotori, I'm taken," Eli blushed.

"That's good, cause then I can share with Kotori," Umi mumbled. Kotori held her notepad in front of her mouth, trying to hold her laughter.

"You want to share? Hm, my job ends in a minute, I'll go and get one!" Kotori squealed, and dawdled behind the counter with a buzz of excitement.

Eli stared at Umi with raised eyebrows, who had lustful eyes, "At least you're sharing the lovers cocktail, you gay loser,"

~/O\~

"Oh, here comes the bird," Eli teased Umi as Kotori came back with the lovers cocktail without her bartender clothing. Instead, the ash-brunette wore a fashionable shirt as well as a cute skirt with red converse shoes.

"I'm back, Umi-chan, Eli-san," Kotori said, "My manager said I could finish my shift, so... Anyway, let's share, Umi-chan!"

Umi, who was feeling drowsy, lazily nodded and took one of ends of the straw, sucking it lightly. Kotori thought it was adorable, she didn't care if the bluenette was drunk.

"Eli! Umi! And... who's that?" Maki asked, and was aware of the drunk Umi that was right in front of her.

_You've got to be kidding me... _Maki thought, and exhaled with hands on her face.

"Ah! Maki, how was tonsil tennis?" Eli questioned in a playful tone, Maki pouted and crossed her arms, "Haha, anyway, this is Minami Kotori. You must know her from SIF, she's an attorney,"

Maki rubbed her chin, "Oh yeah! Nishikino Maki, pleasure to meet you,"

Kotori stopped sucking the straw, "Nice to meet you too, where's Nico-chan?"

"Oh, you know Nico?" Maki asked, and the bird nodded, "I swear I saw her go to the toilet, I'll go and check,"

And the red head left, heading to the toilet. Maki twisted the door knob, and glanced at a sea of raven-hair in the corner. Maki strode to Nico, who's back was facing towards her.

"Nico? What are you- Mmph!"

Nico crushed her lips onto Maki's, twirling her tongue around the other. Maki let out a moan, but decided to play along with Nico, slipping her hand into the doctors underwear, despite how crowded the bar was. Nico released her mouth from the red head, a string of saliva that connected to each others rosy lips, and panted heavily. The raven-haired female pulled Maki closer, and tugged her tie, gazing into purple orbs seductively.

"Maki-chan, you're mine."

* * *

**Woah! Nico! And Umi! I need a tissue, my nose is bleeding. A lot. I'm fangirling like an idiot and laughing at Umi's drunk form, anyway... Review on this chapter, and until next time**

**~Nacho**


	3. Let's Make Out

**A/N: For those who have been noticing about the interaction between Kotori and Umi, the Lonely My Love fic has inspired me to do a little part from it. Originally, I was planning Kotori to be a maid in a cafe, but then I remembered that Umi was supposed to be drunk so... That FF was pretty good to be honest, I laughed a lot. Anyway! Chapter 3 is here! *applause* Now, Lets read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

**Warning: This chap will contain lemon :3**

* * *

_**Previously on Private Wars...**_

_"Eli...! Falcawks are behind us!" Umi cried. Eli caught a glimpse of the mirror, it was true._

_Make it...! Umi cried in her mind, eyebrows knitted together. The bluenette observed the arrow closely, sweat spawning on her palms. Pop. And the tyre became flat, thus stopping Falcawks' vehicle from moving any further, and stayed stationary. Umi and Maki turned to look at each other, wide grins on their faces._

_"Yes!" the pair cried, victorious. They slipped inside the car, earning a smile from the quarter Russian._

_"Good job-" Eli began— but was silenced by a hesitation in the engine, looking at the fuel gauge, "Shit,"_

_Eli drove the car to a nearby bar, parking behind the building, where Falcawks wouldn't find them. The others blinked in confusion. And Eli exhaled in disappointment._

_"Call me Umi, cutie pie!" Umi raised her voice, waving her arms carelessly, disturbing the other customers who looked at her with amused expressions. To be honest, Eli found this quite entertaining, Kotori must've thought the same too._

_"Nico? What are you- Mmph!"_

_Nico crushed her lips onto Maki's, twirling her tongue around the other. Maki let out a moan, but decided to play along with Nico, slipping her hand into the doctors underwear, despite how crowded the bar was. Nico released her mouth from the red head, a string of saliva that connected to each others rosy lips, and panted heavily. The raven-haired female pulled Maki closer, and tugged her tie, gazing into purple orbs seductively._

_"Maki-chan, you're mine."_

* * *

_**~3~ **_

_**{Maki's P.O.V In 1st Person}**_

I stared into Nico's fiery orbs of lust. Is she drunk as well? Nico tugged my tie slightly harder, pulling me towards her even more, our lips growing closer. She probably is drunk, but that's just what I think. There are other possibilities, though I think I'll stick to her being drunk.

"Nico... Anyone could come in any second..." I muttered to the older doctor. I heard no response from my girlfriend, and dragged her into the cubicle, perching onto the toilet seat after besides closing the door. I beckoned Nico to sit on my lap, and she did as she was told. Nico wrapped her arms around my neck, tracing circles with her finger—giving me a shiver down my spine and a fluttery feeling inside my stomach.

"Maki-chan, maybe... We shouldn't..." Nico whispered in my ear.

"You say that now? Geez, why did you kiss me as soon as I arrived in the toilet then?" I sighed, and embraced Nico.

"I-it's just I wanted to..." Nico mumbled, "Anyway, let's get-"

"No, let's continue, so it's even," I said, and lifted her chin.

"Maki-chan, but your stomach... It's just been recovered...but-"

"Nico, please?"

Nico surrendered and nodded, a pink glow on her face, and leaned towards my lips. Our mouths collide, tongues curling around the other in rhythm. I dug my nails on Nico's shirt, and pulled her closer. Nico panted between pauses, a glistening string linking from lip to lip. I fondled her breasts under her shirt, and took it off Nico, chucking it to the floor. After a few minutes of the make out session, the doctor stopped, breathing heavily, with fingers wrapping my hands.

"Maki-chan, put it in," Nico whispered in my ear, and I felt my face turn red as my hair. I settled my fingers into Nico's underwear, teasing her warm clit by twirling them around. Before Nico could moan in pleasure, I cover her mouth with my hand, in order to keep it quiet inside the toilet (after all, I don't want us to get caught.)

A liquid rolled down my hands from Nico's mouth, and she grabs my arm, desperate for me to dig my fingers deeper. Nico was at her peak, about to cum any second. She urged me to go faster, and so I did; I felt like climaxing too. I could hear her cry my name behind my hand, and I felt Nico's juices dribbling down my wet digits by the time she has an orgasm. I mutter Nico's name as I let my fluids come out of my sticky pussy, and I move my hips in a circular motion while tonguing the elder female.

I exhaled heavily once I removed my mouth from Nico's. I can't believe we did this inside the toilet. I lifted my head to glance at Nico, and gave her a brief kiss on the lips.

"Let's go, Nico," I said, a smile escaping my lips from cheek to cheek. Nico stares into her underwear, and I laugh.

"Mou! We should have fully undressed! I can't go out with wet underwear!" Nico pouted. All of a sudden, we both heard the door open, and Nico holds her breath.

"Eh? I thought Nico and Maki would be here," I heard a familiar voice. Umi's. I zipped my mouth and sat in silence with Nico top of me.

"Yeah... That's weird- Wait! Umi-chan! I see something under this cubicle!" a voice squeals—I was certain that it was Kotori. Nico turned her head to the floor, her eyes widened in shock when she spotted something on it. I asked what it was to Nico as silent as I could, but I gained no reply. Sighing, I caught a glimpse of the floor, and my eyes enlarged.

_Shit! Nico's shirt!_

I covered my forehead with my hand. _We are busted, _I thought.

* * *

**{3rd Person}**

Umi raised her eyebrows at the sight of a white shirt. The bluenette ambled towards the shirt, and seized it from the floor. It looked awfully familiar to the sea, but she couldn't remember. 'Who did it belong to?' was the thought that filled Umi's mind. She scanned the shirt with observant amber orbs.

"Umi-chan, who's is it?" Kotori asked the bluenette. Umi analysed the shirt further. And a light bulb appeared in her head.

"Nico's!" Umi cried, and knocked on the cubicle door where the shirt was kept, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Behind the door, Nico and Maki were sweating furiously. A damp wetness spawned on the crimson-haired females head, and Nico swore her hands were going to burn into ashes any second. An idea pops up in Nico's head, and she whispered to Maki's red ears:

"Let me try something out," and before Maki could shake her head in disagreement, Nico cries out in an accent, "A-ah! N-no! It is just an old lady- Ow!"

Maki pinched Nico's cheek, and silenced her with a kiss, "You know _anyone_ could figure out that it's you,"

Nico gave up with a sigh, and strode to the door, with hands on the lock. Slowly, the raven-haired doctor opened the door to see a displeased Umi with a nervous-looking Kotori.

"Kill me now," was all Nico could say before earning a shout from the enraged bluenette.

* * *

**Sorry about Nozomi not appearing in the previous chapter and this one, also that this chapter is slightly shorter than the others. The playful purplenette will appear next time in action-packed scenes along with sexy, heated ones :3 Reviews are highly appreciated, and it would make me smile like an idiot even more if you submit one. I literally love you guys, thanks for the follows and favourites~ Until next time!**

**~Nacho**


	4. The War Begins

**A/N: Just to let you guys know that I was rather busy for the past days and I'll be even more busy starting this week, that means that I won't be updating as quick as I normally do. But, I'll try my best to update whenever I get the chance. *sigh* If only the holidays didn't end. Move that aside... Right, let's move on to the story! :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live! [unfortunately, but if I did, I would make NicoMaki, KotoUmi and the other pairings canon :P]**

* * *

_**Previously on Private Wars...**_

**{Skip if you want to}**

_"Maki-chan, put it in,"_

_"Eh? I thought Nico and Maki would be here," I heard a familiar voice. Umi's. I zipped my mouth and sat in silence with Nico top of me._

_ Nico turned her head to the floor, her eyes widened in shock when she spotted something on it. I asked what it was to Nico as silent as I could, but I gained no reply. Sighing, I caught a glimpse of the floor, and my eyes enlarged._

_Shit! Nico's shirt!_

_I covered my forehead with my hand. We are busted, I thought._

_Nico gave up with a sigh, and strode to the door, with hands on the lock. Slowly, the raven-haired doctor opened the door to see a displeased Umi with a nervous-looking Kotori._

_"Kill me now," was all Nico could say before earning a shout from the enraged bluenette._

* * *

_**~4~**_

Eli drummed her fingers in a rhythmic motion along the counter after finishing her shot of beer. It's been a while since Umi and Kotori have gone to find the doctor and paramedic, and they still haven't come back. The blonde sighed and continued to wait patiently, staring out of space in the crowded bar.

Her thoughts led to her encounter with Falcawks, and she clenched her fist. If Falcawks didn't raid the headquarters in the first place, the quarter Russian would have been doing a new investigation. But sadly, she couldn't, and the murderous group were active in the corners of Akiba, making it a dangerous place. They're probably looking for Eli and the others at the moment, but Eli didn't know why. She wanted to find out. But how? A touch on the shoulder made Eli snap out of her entwined thoughts, and the blonde twisted her head to see a mysterious female with hair that matched Maki's, but slightly darker.

"My, my. I can't just leave a charming woman alone in Seagulls Bar. Why not join me?" the female with violet orbs asks. Eli raised her eyebrows.

_Isn't she Officer Toudou's ex-girlfriend? _she asked herself inwardly.

Just when Eli was going to reject the purple-eyed woman, the blonde felt a tug on the back of her blazer. Eli's eyes averted the woman, and were directed to a bluenette along with a taupe-haired bird. And Nico and Maki. Looks like Umi and Kotori found them.

"I'm afraid not," Umi responded for the blonde, and glared at the woman who had an almost-evil smirk from ear to ear, "Yuuki Anju,"

Umi dragged Eli away from the dark red head, eyes fixated on the scene in front of her, rather than Anju. The others followed behind, and they eventually made an arrival to the corner of the bar. Umi's cold expression fainted, sighing with relief.

"Wasn't that Officer Toudou's ex-?" Eli started.

"Yes, but she was a traitor, she shared classified information to Falcawks. No wonder Officer Toudou dumped her," Umi bluntly interrupted.

"And where was Nico and Maki?" Eli asked, and Nico began to whistle while her red orbs roamed the bar.

"Doing indecent and shameful things in the toilet. They don't understand that what they did was in public, in addition they could've been caught," Umi exhaled.

"She started it!" the pair cried out loud simultaneously, fingers pointing at eachother.

Eli scratched the back of her head and sighed.

Everyone was enveloped by the constant silence. No one had the courage to initiate a conversation. Maki tilted her head, and observed the bar. One of her eyebrows lifted in a bewildered manner as she was aware of the other red head taking her phone out from the depths of her pocket.

Yuuki Anju, traitor to the SIF company;now caught under the spell of Falcawks, was calling the other members of her little gang. At least that's what Maki assumes. The crimson-haired paramedics eyes expanded. Panicking, Maki tapped Eli while stealing glimpses of Anju. And Eli turned around in confusion.

"Eli, I think Anju's calling for more idiots, we need to get out...!" Maki whispered. The blonde gestured the others to exit the bar, who all responded with brief nods, and hoped the traitor hadn't noticed.

By the time they exited Seagulls Bar, the wind raged throughout the roads of the district, and the hair of leaves from the tall, slender trees in the distance were rustling from side to side. Nico was certain she felt a twig poke her back.

"Like I said earlier, we're going to have to walk, everyone pair up and stay together. It's windy, so try not to fall behind," Eli gave the instructions to the four.

"No need, I've got my car, Ayase-san," Kotori shot her arm up.

"Are you sure? We'd rather not intrude," Umi told Kotori with a worried tone.

"Please!" the bird clutched onto her chest, which sent Umi's heart out of the window.

_Resist Umi! Resist!_ The bluenette cried in her mind.

But unable to resist the adorable puppy face that Kotori was pulling off, she drooped her head as she sighed in defeat, muttering a 'fine' to the other.

Eli nodded in agreement. And the five begun to head to the birds car, which was a beautiful-looking green as grass Mazda.

Umi and Kotori were paired together (Kotori's idea, she's quite dominant, isn't she?), as well as the two inseparable tsunderes, leaving Eli by herself. Kotori giggled at the hue of red that was planted on Umi's face, and teased the bluenette by lightly grazing the latters hand. Eli quietly chuckled at Umi's sudden yelp which had a flustered tone.

Kotori grabbed her car keys and opened the car, sliding it inside the key hole which activated the Mazda's engine. The sea sat next to her, while the remaining three sat in the back.

"Ayase-san-"

"Just call me Eli," the quarter Russian interrupted, "I'm not used to formalities,"

"O-oh, um... Eli-chan, where to?" Kotori questioned.

"Mine, I'll navigate you, is that okay?"

Kotori nodded, and attached her seatbelt, in order prevent her from squirming in the car seat or any sudden hesitation. She turned her head to check whether the rest had their seatbelts on, and averted her eyes when she finally knew that they had it attached to the bottom of their assets.

"Right! Let's go!" Kotori chirped, and pressed the pedal.

* * *

In the purple-haired and blonde quarter Russians apartment contained a large bedroom where a figure was sleeping soundly, while tucked under the soft duvets that provided her warmth. Nozomi.

After hanging up the clothes on the washing line at the balcony, the purplenette had made the decision to have a little nap, as she was completely exhausted from doing the housework. If only Eli contributed in the house chores, maybe this would've took only a few minutes to complete. But her girlfriend wasn't here, and here Nozomi was, in a peaceful slumber.

An out of the ordinary distant sound appeared from the window a few minutes later, therefore waking up the irritated latter, who sat up instantly. Nozomi grabbed her cream cardigan and slung her arms inside the sleeves. Her tarot cards were sat on the desk, and Nozomi made the choice to use them. Quickly, she grabbed them and shuffled the cards. Once she had finished, she flipped the card that lay on the top of the pile, and a frown escaped her lips. Nozomi ambled to the window, and her emerald eyes descended to the pavements. A car she hadn't seen before, along with men armed with weapons, stood outside. Nozomi's eyes widened when one of them noticed her from down below.

Nozomi turned to find her phone, so she could call Eli about the men that stood outside. When she had found it, she scrolled the directory to Eli's name, which appeared with 'Elichi.'

She tapped the screen, and held it beside her ear, waiting patiently.

"A-ah! Nozomi! What's wrong? Are you okay?" a recognisable voice asked from the phone.

"Elichi, there's men outside, what shall I do? They have weapons and everything," Nozomi responded, and could hear Eli swear under her breath.

"Shit. Nozomi, try to stay calm, I'm coming," Eli said.

"Wait! What's-"

_Beep_. And Nozomi glanced at her phone. Looks like there was no signal for the blonde, wherever she was.

Nozomi couldn't stay calm, no matter how hard she tried. She shuddered in panic, fear rising in her mind. She had no idea what was going on. A train of questions roamed her head. Who were these men? Does Eli know? What do these men want?

The purplenette silently made her way to bed, and kept her mouth zipped. Her hair became moist from the sweat that dribbled down her face and the back of her head. She clapped her hands together, and prayed, "Elichi, please hurry..."

Suddenly, a knock is heard from the door. Surely that couldn't be Eli, right? Nozomi hugged her knees, and the knocking appeared again. She could hear shouts from the other side of the door, and so, she slid under the bed, just in case the men broke in. Nozomi began to breath heavily, and she felt her body heat rising. She jolted when she heard the door get thrown to the floor.

"Right! Move out! Look for the Toujou bitch!" Nozomi could hear someone yell, and heard constant footsteps on the floor. Nozomi held her breath, a blush of red forming on her cheeks.

_Fuck you,_ Nozomi said in her head. And when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she cried out in her mind, "Shit!"

Hurriedly, she slided the phone to the carpet and heard the footsteps come closer. Nozomi's heart raced, and not in a good way.

"Oi! Shiro! I found a phone, it's a call from Ayase!"

"Give it to me," a blunt voice replied. Nozomi peered from the bottom of the bed, luckily she wasn't caught.

"Nozomi! I'm here!" she could hear her beloved say, and the so-called Shiro with dull messy hair smirked, tapping the screen, probably activating the speaker.

"Great, perfect timing, Ayase," Shiro replied to Eli in a low tone.

"W-what!? N-Nozomi! Where is she!? What have you done!" Nozomi could her shout on the phone.

"Oh don't worry, I think she's safe," Shiro replied with a sly smile, and noticed Nozomi's green orbs peaking out of the bottom of the bed, "Or maybe not,"

Nozomi hesitated, Shiro found out.

"Get her," Shiro demanded, and hung up on the blonde, who was yelling at the member of Falcawks. Nozomi soon lifted her head to see a bulky man with a face towel that smelled of evil and wickedness.

"Sweet dreams, bitch," and he crashed the towel onto Nozomi's lips. Her eyes fluttered, and slowly shut. Then the next thing she could see was pitch black.

* * *

**Oh no. What will happen to Nozomi? Will Eli save her? Well, too bad. You need to wait for the next chapter! :P You must hate me for doing this to Nozomi *gets slapped* Reviews are welcomed. I had fun writing this, I'm also terribly sorry that I haven't updated for like, two or three days, I dunno. Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and until next time**

**~Nacho**


	5. Deathzone

**What's up guys! Nacho here! I was surprised to see 1,000 views when I checked Private Wars recently, so... I thank all of you who took the time to read this shitty NozoEli fanfic and to those who reviewed, favourited and followed this FF. Also, I'm quite sick as I've been coughing recently and sneezing, but I'll keep trying to update ASAP. Sorry for the wait. Right, Nozomi has just lost consciousness in the previous chapter, and there's a furious Eli who had been hung up by Shiro. I don't think I'll do the 'Previously on Private Wars' thing anymore, since I think it's a waste of time. Anyways, let's read on! *rubs hands in excitement.***

**(Sorry for the long A/N)**

**Disclaimer: I do ****_not_**** own ANYTHING, apart from my OC's and whatever xD**

* * *

_**~5~**_

_"Shiro, in the arm?"_

_"What do you think? Yes, you idiot!" a demanding voice ordered._

_A needle jabbed the figure who was unconscious on the floor in the arm, and Shiro smirked wryly. He caressed the round, peaceful but disturbed face._

_"Perfect, now Ayase will surely suffer,"_

* * *

Eli was infuriated. Nozomi, the playful female who had made a difference to her life, was surrounded by numerous men armed with weapons. She was probably getting tortured or maybe worse, at least that's what the blonde presumes. In fact, it made her so enraged that she wished that she could just rip the bodies of every remaining member of Falcawks in half, with patches of gore that were glued to the walls and miserable, motionless faces. Oh, if only.

"Umi, Maki, Nozomi's in trouble," Eli informed the others after placing down her phone, "Get your weapons. Kotori and Nico-"

But before she could continue her say, Kotori and Nico pleaded:

"We want to help too! Anything! Please!" Because it felt _wrong _to do nothing. They didn't want to just stand there and watch everyone else do most of the work. They both wanted to do this altogether. As a team. Kotori had a briefcase at the boot of the car; she asked Eli to open the case, which revealed a set of pistols and other weapons, also providing extra ammunition and grenades. The quarter Russian smirked.

"Impressive, Kotori,"

"Mm! Thanks, I may be an attorney, but I can shoot," the amber eyed female responded, "Mama's taught me how to use them,"

"W-wow..." a bluenette muttered, and Kotori looked back, amused.

Umi, who gaped in awe at the set, was quite impressed as well. Who knew a cute bird such as Kotori would have the ability to shoot? It seems that you should never judge people by appearances, after all...you never know what ones like even if they look nice or the opposite. But Kotori looked nice, and she was. She was pure and innocent, yet dangerous and skilful, (she can shoot after all!) which became one of the reasons why the bluenette liked her. But in which way?

"Umi-chan?"

After shaking the thoughts out of her head and constant stuttering, Umi took out her crossbow, ready for the action ahead. And Maki grabbed the PM9 from her pockets, changing the magazine as soon as the PM9 fully came out from the insides of it.

Eli clamped her teeth. The Mazda was parked outside the apartment, but far away from the Falcawks vehicles, so no one would catch them red-handed in the act of sneaking inside. Well, not sneaking inside, more of...entering. Since it _is_ Eli's apartment. And of course Nozomi's. The blonde passed pistols with magazines filled of ammunition to the raven-headed tsundere and the bird. All of them took a deep breath and exhaled, hearts beating. Loud and clear.

Kotori unlocked the doors, and they all silently made their way out of the car. Everyone drew their weapons.

"Wait, let me do something first," an idea popped up in Nico's head, "It's alright if I call Yumi, right? After all, she is in charge of SQ1,"

"Hope she's not snogging Sayaka right now— I think it will help if she can hold off the whores that are outside. If there _are_ any," Nico suggested. Eli rubbed her fine chin with her slender digits pensively. In her thoughts, it was a good idea, and then the five of them could beat the shit out of Shiro and several others inside the apartment. To be honest, she didn't know. Eli slided her fingers off of her chin and glanced at Nico, "Yeah, do it. Nice thinking, Nico,"

"Sure, whatever. Just because Nozomi's in trouble, 'kay? It's not like I'd do this for anyone else," and Nico seized her phone, sighing after. Eli lifted an eyebrow, "Crap, it's dead. Maki-chan, would you mind if-"

"Go ahead," Maki replied, and passed the phone to the latter, who muttered a 'thank you' back. Kotori peeked at the entrance to the apartment, eyes widening that in fact, there _were_ several men dawdling around with snipers or rifles or whatever.

"I think it's a good idea to stay here until SQ1 arrives, they'll handle Falcawks at the parking lot," Kotori whispered rather loudly. Miraculously, no one apart from the other four heard her. Umi tilted her head to look at Nico, who was still on the phone talking to Yumi.

Yumi Mastuda, commander of SQ1, (SQuad 1) is in a relationship with Uchida Sayaka (a crime analyst.) Yumi had pitch black hair that matched the dark canvas at night. It was tied into a low ponytail, with a messy fringe that was swept to the right, and hazel eyes. She had a buff but fine figure, defined abs that were revealed every time she took her upper clothing off. Charming is what many say when they take a look at her. The tomboy.

Sayaka's hair rivalled Umi's; just a little lighter, which were tied into two little twin tails that ran up to the top of her breasts. Aqua eyes, long eyelashes, and a pretty body. Sexy curves, wait, woah! Let's not go there! No wonder Yumi fell for her. They were childhood friends who turned out to be closer than before. After the confession.

"Right, thanks Yumi," Nico responded on the phone, and hung up. Nico gave it back to Maki, and told the others:

"SQ1 will arrive in 5 minutes, Yumi's managed to bring the finest gunmen,"

Before Eli could say anything, a creak could be heard. And it was the entrance to the apartment. All of them caught a glimpse of a familiar idiot who took hostage of the purplenette. Shiro. An aura of fury loomed the blonde, and impatient, she began to stomp towards him. But a pull on the arm from Maki told her to withdraw and wait.

"No! Let me go!" Eli hissed like a snake. Maki rolled her eyes and dug her nails deeper into the quarter Russians arm; Eli's eyes twitched. She continued from where she left off, and Maki wrapped her arms around her, restricting the blonde from moving any further. Eli tried to surpass the restriction by wriggling out like a worm, but she failed, and it only caused Maki to tighten her hold.

"I know how you feel, but what about our agreement?"

"I said No! I need to-"

"Yes, yes. But-"

"Maki!" Nico cried, "Let her,"

A switch made Eli jolt. She didn't look back.

"What about SQ1?" Maki sighed.

"Later, just... just let her," the paramedic muttered. Maki's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why?"

Nico drooped her head, her orbs focused on the cold, hard land. This only made Maki more anxious to hear on what she had to say next.

"She's lost the people who were precious to her— I don't think she'd like to lose another one,"

"Who-?" Maki began but was cut off.

"Stop it. _Now_. I don't want to hear it," Eli said coldly, her gaze still averted from the others. Kotori and Umi turned to look at eachother with apprehensive expressions.

"Now, let me have a little... _talk_ with Shiro,"

Maki withdrew her hands off of Eli. And the blonde left to have a 'talk' with the bitch. Maki twisted her figure to Nico.

"Her grandmother and little sister..." Nico mumbled as silent as she could, and the crimson-haired paramedic could feel her eyes stretch and enlarge. After hearing what Nico was going to say before Eli left, Maki fell in silence. All of them did.

* * *

There were so many negative thoughts running around the blondes mind. And the fact that Nico mentioned about her grandmother and sister along with the fact that Nozomi was captured, didn't help at all. In the distance, Shiro was out, he _stayed_ out. It was like he expected the blonde. Eli hid her weapon, and inhaled. Exhaling an icy breath after. The blonde took a step closer, and when she raised her head from wonder, her jaw dropped; not in awe, but in shock.

"Looking for...your beloved?" Shiro deviously grinned. Eli clenched her fists, about to explode any second.

"What have you done. You bastard!" Eli cried in rage. She caught a glimpse of Shiro with Nozomi in his arms, unconscious and motionless, with his hand cupping her breasts. He licked his lips in a disgusting manner.

"You know, why do you do all this?! _All_ of you?! What's the point!?"

Eli was interrupted by numerous black vehicles approaching the lot. SQ1. A distant noise appeared from one of the cars, and footsteps clapped the ground. Coal-black hair tied in a low ponytail, swifted side to side with an attire that also included rolled up blazer sleeves and dark shoes. Hazel, gold eyes could easily be seen from a few inches away. Yumi pulled out an AK47, targeting a certain bastard outside the entrance.

"Hand her over, or you'll cause even more trouble," Yumi said in a blunt tone, grinning after, "You don't want that, do you?"

Shiro's grin faded into a mischievous expression, and he began to fondle the purplenette's breasts while she was switched off. Eli's anger exceeded Umi's (trust me, _never_ get Umi disgruntled) and she pulled out her pistol. Her eyes twitching.

"Oh~ I was just about to have fun," Shiro whined and paused, "Wait, I am having fun,"

Eli couldn't take it anymore. The look of Nozomi. The look of Shiro. Those hands... on hers. The way it roamed and discovered. The quarter Russian was sick of it. She looked behind her, and the others were lined up in worry and concern. Yumi aimed her AK47 at Shiro, focusing in the sight that was planted on the top.

"Yumi, take out the others. I'll deal with Shiro,"

The coalhead nodded, saluting to Eli, and acted by her commands.

"SQ1! Out!" she cried, countless gunmen roaming the parking lot. Blood scrambled the ground; shrill cries could be heard. This was _war_.

Umi and Maki, along with Kotori and Nico, soon dived into the action, pinning down every enemy that stood in their ways by using their bad boys. Maki gained a knife after kicking a member of Falcawks' bulge (penis,) and she stabbed one in the arm, gore dribbling and parting ways as it came down. Kotori earned a baseball bat, and swung it towards a man's face, several golden teeth coming out. The man tried to stand up, a pistol in his hands. Kotori's eyes widened.

"You...Take...this...!"

The man slammed the ground, lying on the murky ground, behind him was Umi. Probably she hit him with her crossbow, since it looked like it ran out of ammo. Umi turned her back away from Kotori, panting heavily. Kotori called out:

"A-ah! Umi-chan, thanks..."

The bluenette twisted her body, shifting her eyes to Kotori, and a smile escaped her lips. She took out her hand for the other to hold, and soon enough, the taupe-haired girl did. Kotori blushed: she was holding Umi's hand for the first time. Her heart raced, and she took hold of her chest.

_Stop beating! Umi-chan will hear...!_ Kotori cried out in her head. Then she gazed at the bluenette's amber orbs in a dream-like manner. An arrow struck her soul. Probably from cupid.

"Let's go, Kotori," Umi softly said, grasping Kotori's hand tightly, but not that tight.

Meanwhile, Nico and Maki were cornered by a bunch of devious, disgusting and disturbing men. Maki's PM9 was out of ammo, and the Mazda was a few blocks away. Nico's pistol only had one bullet left, but she didn't know what to do.

"Look at the redhead guys, pretty ain't she?" one of them asked, licking his slobbery lips.

Maki gritted her teeth, a slight creak coming out as she did. They had nothing but Nico's gun. And both of them soon held each other on the waists, shuffling closer to one another. Marching grew into stomping, and they drew closer to the pair. Nico gulped and hugged Maki tightly, and just when they were going to dominate them:

"Fuck all of you!" a loud, husky scream appeared. Nico opened one eye, all she could capture at first sight was coal hair. The pounding in her heart faded, and all she could do was stare. Yumi. Maki's eyes widened at the blood on the floor, never mind the bodies. It was a hell of a lot. Yumi exhaled. And raised her head to see the relieved expression of the pair. She passed two assault rifles that were attached from her back to the paramedic and doctor, grinning after.

"Hehe, next time, don't let your guard down. Use these, filled them before I got out, good luck,"

"Thanks, wheres Sayaka?" Maki asked.

"Don't worry, she's probably busy. Thinking about me. And-"

"Right! We don't need to hear more details! Maki-chan, let's go," Nico told the crimson headed paramedic. Yumi stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Right, sorry 'bout that,"

* * *

This was a deathzone; there were dead bodies scattered across the parking lot, and loud death threats could be heard from a distance. Eli marched towards Shiro, whose hands were cupping the full breasts of Nozomi, irking her a lot. Her slow pace soon transformed into speeding like a fox, pleading desperately as she ran. Shiro walked inside the apartment with the purplenette, and Eli pushed herself harder. By the time she got to the door, she ran inside, the door closing after in a creepy way. Darkness fell upon her, and she twisted her head side to side, trying to capture the bastard.

"I know you're there!" Eli shouted, "Just give back Nozomi!"

Eli's knees stumbled, and she fell to the floor. She cupped her head, and stared into the darkness that surrounded her. Eli trembled with fear, her pupils becoming small. She screamed. And soon enough, tears ran down her icy cheeks.

"Please! Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Because of them." a voice responded. Eli lifted her chin, she glanced at the slim man that was stood on top of the staircase. And Nozomi wasn't there.

"What do you mean _them?_"

"I mean your bastard parents," Shiro hissed back.

"W-what?"

"Your parents owned an, well, oh so lovely company that ended up being the most successful business in Tokyo," Shiro said, "Did you know...? That my parents were friends with them?"

All the blonde could do was show a puzzled face.

"Seems not. Anyway, you know what they did?" he paused, "They killed them."

"So what? Your family consisted of murderous vibes, your father was a serial killer! Your mother was a murderer as well!" Eli shouted.

"I lost the ones I loved. Because of them. Thanks, I've turned into a monster now."

Eli fell in silence.

"So? You heard of your parents yet?" Shiro asked, and the quarter Russian shook her head, "Well. I killed them,"

"You did not-"

"Yes I did, after all... I wanted to avenge my parents," Shiro said, "Now, I've done your bitchy grandmother... and also... Ah! Arisa! I bet you're wondering where she is,"

Eli growled, "What have you done to my sister?!"

"Well, after we took her, we gave her an injection," Shiro pulled out a long, thin needle in an injector from his pocket, "It contains a loss of memory, or you can call it amnesia, and after she woke up... I told her that you murdered my parents, she's out to kill you now,"

"You filthy liar!"

"I've also injected your lovely Nozomi while you were outside, looks like she's not going to remember you now,"

The blondes eyes went wider than before, Eli clenched her fist and sprinted to Shiro, grabbing his collar and pinning him to a wall. Her face was filled with a scary expression that surpassed a certain bluenettes. And it was full of ferocity.

"What...what have you done? I've lost everyone, and now her! I fucking hate you! Why don't you fuck off to Hell!"

"My, my... Pardon your language," Shiro smirked, "Now, why don't you let me go and I can hand Nozomi?"

She glared at him with a deadly expression.

"You wish," and Eli collided her fist with his face. She took out her gun and made a final shot.

"You'll regret this...!"

BANG. The noise echoed throughout the hallways. And he was gone. The corpse dropped to the floor, and all Eli needed to do now was find Nozomi. She prayed and prayed. Hopefully Nozomi would remember her, at least she wished.

* * *

***gets slapped* SORRY! Im so awful. But, what did you think of this chapter? Send some feedback on how I can improve, because I need it too better myself as a writer. My back aches, I'm coughing. A lot. And I've had a cold for who knows how long? Reviews are welcomed, with a dash of feedback. It was busy last week, and it's busy this week. Again. Hopefully I can update faster than last time, because you guys probably waited for a long time. Once again, I'm sorry. And until next time *sneezes***

**~Nacho**

**Fuck, it's everywhere. Wheres the rest of the tissues?**


	6. Amnesia

**A/N: Hey there! *sneezes* U-um, as you can see... Well, not see, but you know what I mean... I've still got my cold. It's been bugging me for over a week, and I went to the GP to learn that I've got a winter virus. Poop. I've been trying extra hard because I'm sick, so I'm sorry... I hope the release of chapter six will satisfy your needs. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

* * *

_**~6~**_

_Eli desperately dashed to Nozomi, and when she arrived in the bedroom, the blondes knees buckled down. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed continuously with her hands cupping her head. This wasn't the happy ending she had wanted. If only she could turn back time..._

_"I was too late...!" _

* * *

**[Nozomi's P.O.V]**

I could hear something. It sounded like...crying? But, whatever it was made me alert. My eyes shot open, and I sat up in a comfy king-sized bed. The duvets were incredibly soft, like a cloud, and it provided me the right amount of warmth. My ears perked as the sobbing was still present; I shifted my eyes to find the source. A miserable-looking blonde was kneeling on the floor, tears drifting down her cheeks. There were bruises splattered on her face, and stains on her suit. Who is she? And, where am...I? Who am I?

Before I could wander in my thoughts, the blonde dropped her hands from her face, raising her head to stare into my eyes. Her sobbing stopped, and I swore I could see a glint of red surrounding her aqua orbs. Her lips furrowed, and she turned away, averting her gaze from me. The blonde left, leaving me alone in this bedroom. I didn't know where to, but I knew that she'd gone somewhere.

Her actions only caused more confusion for me. Because I didn't know who I was, and where I was, also why I woke up here.

My train of unanswered questions soon drifted to the back of my head. And then, a mirror in the distance caught my attention. In order to find out who I partly was, I was going to have to scan my appearence, right? So I did. Slowly, I dawdled to the mirror, and glanced at the reflection. I didn't look that bad to be honest. My features included long, violet hair that ran down to my backside in two, low pigtails; and emerald eyes with an addition of an attire which had a dress covered in a cream cardigan. Not only that, but also a bust that I probably shouldn't dig deeper in detail with. I looked like I was in my 20's.

Afterwards, a photograph that sat on the bedside table eventually caught my attention as I avert my eyes from the mirror, how come I didn't notice before? Probably I'm blind. Though that wouldn't be true, since I could clearly see the photo in the distance... not to mention the room as well. I could feel my emerald orbs enlarge as I stare at the photo, and I picked it up, shaking my head in disbelief. The photo included myself, along with the blonde that was sobbing earlier on. We both had wide grins planted on our faces, and I was strangely embracing the other female for some reason. Curious, I flipped the photo, its back facing towards me with bold letters. It read:

Ayase Eli (left) and Toujou Nozomi (right)

1st Anniversary~! Love each other forever~

I scratched my head in confusion. And then I flipped the photo once again. With observant eyes, I analysed the photo, and it turned out that my name was Toujou Nozomi. But I don't get it... who is Ayase Eli? What anniversary? Love...each other...? Wait! I won't let dirty things invade my mind! Wanting to move on to another object, I placed it back on the bedside table. Dawdling to the bed after. Next, I noticed a pile of peculiar cards that lay on the bed, and I seized it, my eyebrows knitted together tightly in bewilderment. I shuffled them, and then I placed my digits on the top card. Slowly, I drew the card and flipped it, staring at the result. Somehow, I understood what it meant. But I didn't know how I knew. It told me that as my life progresses, something _big_ will happen—it wasn't very specific.

Once I placed the cards back, I sighed, and suddenly, I heard loud, bashful footsteps coming closer. Probably it was that blonde girl. But something gave me a feeling that she was in a hurry. And that she wasn't alone. I quickly lunged into bed, covering my figure with the blanket of warmth. My body heat rose instantly after burying myself with the duvet, and damp spots were created on my forehead. Maybe it was too hot. I didn't know why I was hiding in the first place, but all I knew was that...

I was petrified.

"Get in!" a voice declared. I slightly peeked out of the covers to see what was going on; it turns out that the blonde was with more people. A crimson-headed female slammed the door shut, and everyone was inside. My breathing turned heavy, but it was silent. Luckily. Loud panting could be heard from the lot, and when I shifted my orbs to glance at them their hands were on their knees. Bruises, light injuries, all of them had those. They looked like they were beaten up badly, and I sighed in relief when I was aware that none of them was severely injured. Wait, I don't even know them.

"Eli, what...now...?" I saw a sweaty bluenette mumble to the blonde. Ah, Eli. That's her name. And I just took out a photo a while ago!

"Don't worry, they're finished. Well done," she replied back.

I could see a confused taupe-haired bird examine the bedroom, and she tapped Eli on the shoulder with furrowed eyebrows. She didn't notice me under the duvet.

"Eli-chan? Where's Nozomi-chan?"

No reply. Eli's head was lowered, and when I witnessed her drop her head, I swore there were eyes of despair.

"Eli?" a raven-haired female with eyes of an apple said. Or is she a kid?

"Nozomi... she has amnesia... the bastard injected her. Now she doesn't even know me," Eli responded with an ice, cold, depressed tone. I couldn't help but nod in agreement, cause I didn't know her. It was true. And whenever I looked at her, I couldn't stand it.

"When she woke up, all she gave me was a blank stare,"

I clamped my teeth, and peeled the covers off my head in exasperation. All they did was gaze at me with shocked expressions after the sudden appearance.

"Eli...! Whoever you are... I may not know you and the others but, whatever happened to me...! I woke up... in this strange place, not knowing anyone...!" I paused, and started to sob, "I... Just help me!"

* * *

**Woah, just woah. I wanted to write in Nozomi's perspective since I wanted to show the reader the she's really confused, what's going on kinda thing. I'm sorry that it's short, because I need to stay in bed a lot and take medicine/vitamins. Next is chapter seven, hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are highly appreciated. See you next time *cough***

**~Nacho**


	7. Seriously? Or Just Teasing?

**Hello there! My colds getting better a bit, but I still have it :( Thanks to those who have said get well soon, probably that's why my cold's getting better. Right! Chapter 7 is here *cheer* I love twists :3 Oh, and we hit 20+ reviews! Thanks guys, love you. Anyways, let's read on~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

* * *

_**~7~**_

Shell-shocked, Eli could only open her mouth. And close it after. Nozomi clutched onto her chest tightly, her eyes brimmed with pleading tears. The purplenette sobbed loudly. And the others exchanged apprehensive looks. Even though her girlfriend...well, Eli didn't know anymore...had amnesia, Eli wanted to make her happy. Because, Eli hated it when Nozomi was upset, just like when Nozomi hated it while she was depressed. The blonde still loved her, despite the loss of memory that Nozomi had. She had one decision. And she knew what it was. It needed to be done.

"Nozomi," Eli said out of the blue, and Nozomi glanced at her, her sobbing paused, "I've made a decision. I... I'll take care of you from now on,"

"I'm sorry, about before-" she continued.

"Thank you," Nozomi interrupted.

Eli's aqua orbs widened.

And slowly, the quarter Russian strode to Nozomi, swiping the tears off the tip of her eyes. She caressed her damp cheeks, and eventually proceeded to embrace her, her fingers running through the strands of purple hair. Nozomi felt a surge of affection and warmth, she'd never had this before. It was a first from the cold blonde ever since their first meeting. The purplenette snuffled, her straight lips curled into a faint smile. Then she wrapped her arms around the blonde in return, and this time, tears of happiness streamed down her face, moistening the floor. Puddles enlarging on the floor minute by minute.

The embrace ran longer than they both expected, and so Eli withdrew her arms to herself, smiling at the tearful female that lay upon her eyes. The duet fell silent, and an awkward atmosphere loomed the room.

"Ayase Eli," she introduced herself, initiating the first say.

"Toujou Nozomi, I'll be under your care...Elichi," Nozomi responded directly, and Eli flinched. A pink bolt of lightning struck her head after hearing 'Elichi' and her head fell down with troubled orbs. Before Nozomi could ask what was wrong with her, the blonde hoisted her head to the other with a reassuring smile.

_Just act normal, Eli... Normal,_ the quarter Russian thought.

A sudden cough caused the pair to twist their figures to the source. Umi suggested, "We should probably go to the headquarters, just got a text from Yumi, she took hostage of one member of Falcawks and will lock him up in the usual place. We need to discuss this further, and maybe we'll discover something new, with his help. Chief Minami has also ordered us to meet with her, according to Yumi's text,"

"Hmm, don't you guys feel hungry though?" Kotori asked in her usual high-pitched voice; Umi turned to her.

"But-"

"Please, Umi-chan! It'll be extra quick!" Kotori urged the sea with her effective puppy eyes. Umi exhaled, and the bird suddenly pecked her on the cheek.

The bluenette stuttered, and held the spot where Kotori had pecked her. Her mouth opened—and closed again. A hue of deep red was present on her face, and the golden-eyed attorney giggled.

"So cute~!" Kotori chirped, hugging Umi after without resistance. Maki chuckled, she was certain a string of red was dribbling down from Umi's nose. Nico smirked, hands on her hips.

"Oh my! Umi-chan, your nose," Kotori gaped, and she grabbed a tissue from the depths of her pocket, wiping the blood from Umi's nose.

"Are they together?" Nozomi whispered in Eli's ear, and they turned red from the feel of her breath.

Eli shook her head, "No, but they're cute, aren't they?"

Nozomi covered her mouth and sniggered, "Mm, you're right, Elichi,"

Eli exchanged a smile once again— Nozomi jolted and gazed at her, charmed by the blondes attractiveness. She had to admit: Eli is pretty good-looking. Her curves, her slender legs, her overall appearence— perfection. Eli stared at her in puzzlement, and realising that she had been caught, Nozomi averted her gaze.

"So, where to?" Eli questioned.

"Hmm, maybe The Homura Restaurant, I've got a childhood friend who's working there," Kotori placed her digits on her chin, and stuck her tongue out cutely, "Honoka-chan might give us a discount if I can persuade her~"

In agreement, the others nodded, and proceeded to amble to the parking lot filled with gore.

* * *

By the time they got outside, a recognisable female with coal-black hair and hazel orbs approached the lot.

"Did you get my text?" Yumi asked, looking at the bluenette mostly, who nodded, "Very well. The others have gone to take one idiot to the department. Where are you guys off to?"

"The Homura Restaurant," Nico replied before anyone else.

"Ah, I see. Be quick, Chief Minami _did_ order you lot to meet her. Geez Kotori, I know this was your idea. Honoka is your bestie. Hehe. I don't think your mum- I mean Chief Minami will be pleased,"

Kotori huffed and waved her hands anyhow, "Pfft, don't worry, mama will let me off. She always does,"

Yumi laughed, "Oh well, I need to go back to SIF, Officer Toudou has something to discuss with me," she then shrugged her shoulders, "Dunno what's it about though,"

Nozomi grinned.

"See ya!" and Yumi lunged inside the van, the engine roaring after. But the loud roar soon fainted after the vehicle had distanced itself from the six and into the roads of the district. The weather turned gloomy, a grey sky with dull clouds hovering above the lot. Vicious wind crashed them, nearly sending them off the firm ground. But they managed to avoid it with their strength.

"Since there's six of us, I think it's best if we walk," Eli recommended.

"It's nearby anyway," Kotori stated, "But the weather... What if it rains?"

"We'll just try to walk," Umi raised her hand; Kotori pouted and stomped the ground with her foot, startling the bluenette.

"Uuu! Umi-chan!" Kotori crossed her arms, "Baka!"

"K-Kotori! I-I'm sorry-"

"Nope! Not forgiving you~!"

All Umi could do was beg for forgiveness, and so she kneeled with hands glued together, "Please!"

The bird flickered one eye open, staring at Umi's amber orbs full of guilt. She smirked— she had an idea.

"Only if you give me a kiss," Kotori playfully teased, and pointed at her supple lips, "Right here,"

Umi froze, jaw dropping to the ground. A cowbell hit her on the head, "A-absolutely shameful!"

Once again, Kotori turned her head away from Umi with a puff. The bluenette gulped. Will she actually do it?

Eli and the others looked entertained, they didn't mind at all. Maki was especially amused, since she wanted to see how this would turn out. Umi was always shy towards others, according to her childhood memories. Thinking about it now only made her laugh.

Nico tried to hold back laughter, Nozomi was squealing inwardly. Eli swore she could just roll on the floor bursting with giggles and all sorts of silly laughter.

Umi had eventually came up with a choice: kiss Kotori. She walked towards her determinedly with furious sweat dampening her head. Umi tapped the bird on the shoulder, and she turned around. Just when she was going to say something, the sea closed distance between their rosy lips, and they became one. She hadn't actually expected Umi to kiss her seriously, she was just teasing. The thought drifted to the back of her head as they were caught up in a heated make out session. Kotori's amber orbs widened in surprisement to feel the touch of a pleading tongue desperately trying to slide inside her mouth. And she cringed when she felt her tongue collide with the other without realising.

Kotori slowly shut her eyes, and figured that she might as well contribute. Her hands dug into the bluenettes back as Umi's tongue swirled around hers passionately. And she tugged her blue tie, pulling Umi towards herself with lust.

In the distance, the others blinked and stood still. None of them expected _this_ to happen.

"My, Umi is so bold," Nozomi stated. No one responded, they just...stared. Eli's eyes were focused on the ground once again, the kiss that the clearly lesbian seagulls shared reminded her about Nozomi. It reminded her about their first kiss. And the fact that she probably couldn't feel the touch of Nozomi's full lips anymore made a frown escape her lips. Shaking the thoughts out of her mind, she clapped her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Kotori paused, her head on Umi's shoulder—panting heavily. Her moist lips dampened Umi's shoulder, and when she raised her head, Umi looked at her seductively.

"I... I forgive you," Kotori muttered, her eyes shifted to Umi's chest with a deep shade of red planted on her face.

"One more," Umi demanded softly. Kotori shook her head in disagreement.

"No... I want to go to the restaurant," she mumbled.

"Kotori," turned on, Umi pinned her to a nearby wall, "Come on,"

The taupe-haired attorney tried to resist her urge, and turned her head away from Umi. Umi placed her slim fingers on Kotori's cheeks, and the bird trembled as the other caressed it. This turned Umi on even more.

"Umi-chan... I told you that I forgive you, now can we go?"

No response.

"Mou... Fine,"

Umi pulled Kotori's chin towards her, narrowing the distance between them. How long will this make out session go on for? Looks like Nico and Maki weren't the _only_ ones doing indecent things.

* * *

**Some suspense FF's always need a bit of heated, smexy things. Lol. Umi is so bold. I love a defenceless Kotori. Anyway, how do you like it? Next chapter, you'll get to meet Honoka! Maybe even more :3 Reviews are welcomed, but not required. Though it'd be nice. Haha, anyway until next time~**

**~Nacho**


	8. First Impressions and Confusion

**A/N: It's a miracle! My virus is getting better! Woo! But, I still need to take medicine. And stay in bed. I'm missing a lot of work. Damn. So, I reached 30 reviews! And because I did, I thought 'might as well do some review replies since I haven't done it for a while.' So here they are!**

**Rena Bodewig: I'm glad this story took your interest, and I'm glad you like it! Yes, Umi is very brave, and they aren't even together! Yet. :3**

**Anjeal: Maybe, maybe not :P I'll leave that up to you. Mwahahaha. And also, I want to tell you that you accidentally posted two reviews of chapter seven that included the same details, but anyway, it got me 30 reviews! Haha, never mind, people make mistakes (especially me.)**

**Kumiko-chii: I love plot twists, and like Rena Bodewig, especially when a main character has amnesia. Anyway, I'm joyous that you like Private Wars, and I hope that you continue to support it. Hmm, what if Nozomi doesn't remember her? Or will she? **

**MiloMilkshake: Wow, haha. What were you going to say after 'Umi is such a...?' I'm curious. Yes, Nozomi is already familiar with them, and soon she may start teasing and doing washi washi's. Be prepared. I warn you. Fortunately, I'm flat. Lol.**

**Guest from chapter seven: Umi- sea and Kotori- bird = seagulls. XD. And the bar was called 'Seagulls Bar!' Haha, and sorry about making your OTP sad, but I need to. *evil chuckle* Umi can be dominant and bold sometimes, I kinda wish I was like that. Well, I'm already like that, but I don't go _too_ far.**

**Crimson: Great chapter as always you say? You make me blush. Thank you for the get well soon say, and I just want to tell you that you're doing a great job at helping CharlotteValentine with From If To I'm Sure. It's amazing. **

**Foxlichika: I know how you feel, but... MWAHAHAHAHA.**

**Anyway, that's about it for review replies, time for chapter eight!**

* * *

_**~8~**_

A deep breath escaped Yumi's lips as she closed the car door and began to make an entrance to SIF. The growling engine fainted and turned silent. And a gloomy atmosphere creepily roamed the outside of the building. When she arrived at the reception, she could only blink in shock. Yumi expected it to be bad, but not _this_ bad. It was like a wasteland in fact. And it was caused by the members of Falcawks. Yumi was aware that they had vanished, and all that was left were destroyed technology, torn papers that were filled with important information, and ripped filing cabinets. Not to mention the disturbing gore that captured her eyesight. The hazel-eyed tomboy gritted her teeth, for some of them had read through classified information, and it was most likely that the Investigation Department wouldn't find it again unless they actually went to the opposing base. Lights blacked out and jittered on again, and a shiver ran down her spine. The hairs that lay on the back of her neck stood up, and never fell down. She needed to find Officer Toudou.

Yumi scanned the area, and as she dawdled towards Block 1A, a constant sound of footsteps echoed and pounded the floor throughout the dark hallway. Like in the reception, the lights that lined up on the firm ceiling shut down, and lit up again—and that pattern proceeded to carry on without stopping. Panicking, Yumi hid behind a door that lead to a nearby office, and slightly peered at the source of the sound. The figure was instantly familiar to her, for Yumi could recognise her lovely aqua eyes, and hair that rivalled the night sky tied into low, short twin tails. But the expression that masked her face wasn't what she expected. Instead it was grim, sad in fact. And Yumi didn't like that.

"S-Sayaka?" Yumi revealed herself, eyes wide at the state of her girlfriend, for bruises covered her whole face. It ruined it in fact, "W-what...?"

"Anju, she's...here," Sayaka explained, "That's why..."—she paused, panting,—"Officer Toudou..." she trailed off; because of exhaustion, the latter fainted— but just before she could land on the floor, Yumi caught her in her arms. Sayaka's eyes were shut, with disturbed eyebrows knitted together tightly. She was breathing. Really heavily.

"Sayaka..." Yumi muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Mmph!" the bird shrieked, and pulled away hurriedly, a glistening string of saliva connecting a certain bluenette and herself from lip to another, "U-Umi-chan... Stop..."

Kotori's hands were glued to the wall, and she couldn't escape. A deadly Sonoda Umi feasted on her prey, tongues in a rhythmic motion, dancing with eachother. They took another pause, Kotori couldn't keep up with her anymore. It was too much. She couldn't take it for any longer.

"Umi-chan...!" Kotori cried. Umi flinched at the sight of Kotori, and realising what she had just done to her, she backed away. Kotori's arms drooped down, an irking pain flaring her shoulders. Her face glowed with heat, a shade of red as well.

"Kotori...I-"

"Umi-chan, let's just...go,"

Umi fell silent, and reflected on her actions.

_Great, well done, Umi. Charming,_ the bluenette thought. And when she turned to meet Kotori's eyes, she felt a stab from a knife on her back. _I guess I went too far. Fuck._

Eli and the other three walked towards them with flustered faces, even though they were laughing like a lunatic inwardly. A smirk spread across the blondes face, and she clapped her hands together. Catching the attention of everyone.

"Right! The Homura Restaurant! Kotori, lead us the way!"

Kotori lightly nodded, a faint smile escaped her lips, "Mm,"—she glanced at Umi—"Let's go,"

A river of guilt flooded Umi's mind, and she gulped as they all begun walking, with Kotori navigating; of course. A desire of lust took over her during...that. But she didn't realise. Umi was immediately turned on by the sight of Kotori close up, she couldn't help it! A sigh came out of the seas mouth, eyes begging for forgiveness.

"So, Elichi," Nozomi—suddenly—said, "Um... When I was looking around the apartment, I...I found a picture," Eli's eyebrows raised, "Of both of us,"

The blondes ears perked, and her lips suppressed into a frown, "You'll remember...soon-"

"But I want to know!" Nozomi interrupted, surprising the quarter Russian.

"It's hard to explain..." Eli mumbled.

"I don't care,"

Eli chugged, anxiety forming in her mind, "Well...Oh God... Um... I-I'm your girlfriend,"

Nozomi spat on the ground, and shifted her body to Eli quickly.

"Ever since that day, I've been your girlfriend...but after what happened..."

"What happened, Elichi?"

"Someone nasty, evil in fact... made you this way," Eli hesitated, and returned to her normal pace again, "Now you don't even know me, even if we've been together ever since then,"

"Girlfriend, huh? I'm not sure...how I feel..."

Eli waved her hands carelessly, "Well, I'm not sure if we even are anymore...! I mean..." she trailed off.

"Elichi, you don't have to say anymore, if it's a sore subject," Nozomi softly responded, with worried green orbs. The other nodded, a slight smile, "Good. Now, where will I stay?"

Eli, who dropped her head once again, was in the middle of wandering in her entwined thoughts, but the eventual sound of Nozomi's voice snapped her out of it, "With me, of course. But, I'm thinking about moving; it's not safe there anymore,"

"Yes, I swore there was a lifeless man lying on the staircase as well, and bloody gunmen outside the apartment,"

"Mm, cruel world, isn't it?"

Nozomi nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you're right, Elichi,"

* * *

The rest of the journey was quiet and peaceful, yet awkward at the same time (for the seagulls and Nozomi and Eli,) and when they reached The Homura Restaurant, they recieved glances from customers who were whispering to one another. Maki raised an eyebrow at this, for she didn't know why they were whispering. Was it because of the bruises and light injuries most of them had? Or something else? She swayed her head from side to side, and carried on.

A man equipped with a uniform and hat led them to their desired table, and Nico insisted to order. But before she could tuck her chair and go to the counter, a voice appeared, "Kotori-chan!"

She instantly knew who it was. And so she twisted her body, her face beaming at the sight of her childhood friend. Kousaka Honoka. Umi couldn't help but feel a tiny bit envious of the ginger-haired girl who caught the attention of Kotori. It stung her.

Kotori stood up, and pounded the floor as she reached for Honoka, wrapping her in an embrace, "Honoka-chan! It's been a while!"

She could feel the other nod, her breath tickling her pale neck, "True, how's it been going? And, are they in SIF?" she questioned, staring at the other five. Honoka noticed Kotori shooting Umi a faint smile, and the bird turned to meet her again.

"Well...things happened, that's for sure, ehe~" she chirped, but it wasn't in the usual tone that Honoka always heard from the other, "And yes, they're in SIF,"

"Still looking for a client?"

"Mm, no one has asked me yet,"

The cheerful ginger heard Umi gulp, and she shifted her blue orbs to the bluenette, glaring at her, "Kotori-chan, you've been looking at her a lot, did something happen?"

Kotori froze.

"N-no! Nothing! Honestly!" Kotori squealed, crossing her fingers behind her back. Honoka wasn't convinced, unfortunately for the taupe-haired attorney.

"I know you're lying!" Honoka cried and placed her hands on Kotori's shoulders, "Tell me!"

Umi covered her mouth and coughed in revulsion, standing up after, "I don't think it's appropriate for you to force Kotori to tell you what has been going on between us,"

Honoka pouted, "What do you know about us? I don't even know you!"

"Yes, yes. But still, you shouldn't force her,"

Honoka crossed her arms.

"Kotori-chan! Help me out here!" Honoka urged her, earning a nervous giggle from the the latter.

"Um, guys... Don't fight..." Kotori fiddled with her fingers, "Please...?"

"But-!" both of them cried simultaneously, and jolted, sighing in defeat, "Fine,"

The both sat down, Honoka pouting.

Nico sighed, and went to order food, she knew what everyone was having anyway, apart from Honoka, since she worked there.

Maki continued to twirl the crimson strands of hair, uninterested with the others conversation, and the bluenette and ginger arguing.

"Nozomi," Eli grabbed the purplenettes attention, who twisted her head after, "Um...I just wanted to let you know that... I still care about you,"

Nozomi's eyebrows crumpled, as if a truck had run over it, and she exhaled with a slight smile, "Elichi, whatever happened before this... I know that you still care. Because, even if our first meeting didn't go to plan, and you stomped off,"—the blonde pouted adorably—"Haha, anyway...There was a feeling that...irked me."

"What do you mean?"

"There were these cards, and I knew how to use them...It was strange,"

"That's because you used to use them before, to predict the future," Eli chuckled, a hand covering her mouth, "Somehow it was always right, and it amazed me,"

Eli's lips pressed into an earsplitting grin, and Nozomi stared in awe.

* * *

Meanwhile, in SIF, Yumi had slung her girlfriend on her back, carrying her with stability. Is Anju _actually_ here? There was no doubt about it, Sayaka needed to go to the infirmary. And as she slowly paced towards the nearby infirmary, her ears twitched at the sound of a voice.

"Where is everyone nya~? It's like a desert here!" a voice cried out loud, and the tomboy turned, "Y-Yumi-chan!"

"Ah, what's up, Rin? I'm carrying Sayaka to the infirmary, she said Anju was here,"—Yumi looked at a nervous-looking brunette—"Hanayo, are you alright?"

Hanayo nodded, "We were looking for you, Officer Toudou ordered us to, and Anju's with her," a tear of sweat slided down her face, "It's scary in there,"

"What's happening?"

"Anju is trying to get Officer Toudou back, but she refuses. There's lots of shouting, I don't like it nya~" Rin replied, her arms behind her head.

"But she didn't order you to come and stop it, instead it's about the incident outside Ayase-sans apartment," Hanayo informed Yumi, who gulped. Her hairs stood on end, not even bending down a slightest bit.

"Rin," and the gingers ears jerked, "Could you do me a favour?"

"Like what?"

Yumi rubbed her fingers on her chin, and beamed, "Got it,"

"N-nya?"

/O\

"Why me!" Rin whined, and Yumi smirked.

"To distract Anju, Hanayo then can lead Erena out of there, wherever she is..." Yumi said and scratched her head, "I'll be in the infirmary, don't worry,"

Hanayo rubbed her hands against Rin's back, who was snuffling and moaning, and faintly smiled, "You can do it, Rin-chan. i believe you,"

The ginger swept the bundle of tears at the edge of her eyes, and gazed at the reassuring brunette, "You think so?"

"I'm sure,"

A wide grin spread across the coal-black headed commander, she thought these two were adorable. She shook her head, and smacked her hands together, the sharp sound echoing into the depths of the hallway, "Let's go,"

* * *

Umi and Honoka exchanged threatening glares at eachother, and once Nico had arrived with the orders, Honoka's attention focused on the luscious bread that Umi had wanted. She licked her lips like a puppy, and a glint in her eye was present. Before she could ogle it any further, Umi snatched it off the table; Honoka's jaw fell down, her heart split into half. Umi lightly consumed the piece of bread in a polite manner, and a dark aura surrounded the ginger as she watched Umi digest even more.

"Honoka-chan...you can have my bread instead," Kotori nervously suggested, and at the sound of 'bread' Honoka shifted her head to the bird.

"Really?!"

Kotori nodded, and passed the loaf of bread to her, who gnawed it straight after.

"Hmph, no manners at all!" Umi puffed. Honoka hesitated and shot Umi a scowl.

"Bwaht bwid bwou sway?! (what did you say?!)"

Maki leaned towards Nico, entertained by the scene in front of her, "They're just like us when we met,"

Nico responded, "Mm. I'm glad we changed. I... love you,"

A hue of red shone on the paramedics' face, and she stuttered, "I-I... I l-love you too,"

Nico smiled, her heart raced. And she leaned towards the other as well, "Maki-chan, I love you,"

"...So do I..."

The doctor giggled, "I know you do,"

"Mou! Nico!"

"Ah~ Nevermind," and she slowly returned to eating.

* * *

Rin's heart pounded loudly as she drew closer to the office. A smoke grenade was held in her hands, waiting to be triggered. She didn't want to do this, but...it was the only way to lead Officer Toudou out of the office, right?

_Calm down, take a deep breath nya~_ Rin thought, and leaned towards the wall. She peered into the office; Anju was aggravating Erena, the ginger swore that the redhead pulled the other into a forced kiss. But Erena pulled away quickly, her lips moist. And she pinned Anju to the cold wall inside, slapping her after. Rin trembled with fear, she did not like this at all. And an icy digit tapped her on the shoulder, sending a queasy feeling down her backside.

"It's now or never," Rin mumbled, and she pulled the trigger.

3.2.1... SLAM! The grenade clapped against the floor, thus a cloud of smoke loomed across the area. Rin sprinted to the certain place where Yumi stayed, and now, it was Hanayo's turn to contribute.

Inside the office, Erena had slapped Anju, and a circular shade of red was planted on her face. Anju touched her cheek, her eyes wide. And then, Erena noticed a dull blanket of smoke slip inside from the door, probably under. It filled up the room in seconds, and she found herself coughing. Erena glanced at Anju: she was unconscious. And it only happened just a few seconds ago! The door opened, revealing a faded figure of a brunette.

"Officer Toudou! Come with me!" a voice shouted. it was Hanayo. Erena clamped her teeth. Eventhough she despised the redhead, she somehow didn't want to leave her alone. She made a decision to carry her, and she grunted, heading towards the brunette, which wasn't what Hanayo expected. This was meant to be a distraction to get Erena away from the other! Yumi didn't plan this to happen!

"Officer...?"

"Just...just go," she mumbled, and Hanayo nodded. They hurriedly went to the infirmary, Erena coughing minute after minute, and when they arrived, the others weren't there. Yumi said she would be here, but... there wasn't even a sight of her in the area. Rin too. And it made a uncertain feeling roam Hanayo's mind. Confusion. The brunettes orbs enlarged in shock, while Erena placed the unconscious body into the bed. She froze, where had they gone?

"Y-Yumi-san...Rin-chan...?" Hanayo gaped, "W-where...are...you...?"

* * *

**Hmm, what could've happened? Too bad, wait for the next chapter :P So what did you think? Mysterious, huh? Write a review to tell me what you had thought of it! And, out of curiosity, what are you guys up to? Having fun in a holiday, working, what is just going on right now in your lives? I've got one for myself already: in bed, listening to music, and taking medicine. Ta da~! Anyway, see you next time in chapter nine! I hope you liked this chapter~**

**~Nacho**


	9. The Homura Restaurant

**Not much to say here...Um, I'm getting better and I've started working, so... It's going to be pretty busy. Also! Chapter nine is here! It's been a while since the last update. AND! It was the one and only Sonoda Umi's birthday yesterday! Woo! **

**Umi: Love arrow shoot~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live! (and I never will.)**

* * *

_**~9~**_

Rin's breathing hitched as she dawdled throughout the silent, serene and dark hallway with furrowed eyebrows. When she had arrived at the infirmary, Yumi vanished with Sayaka, and without patience she stormed off into the area to look for her. She trembled, a fluttery feeling jittering inside her queasy stomach. Where had Yumi gone?

"Y-Yumi-chan?" Rin stammered, surveying the gloomy area, shifting her head from side to another with anxiety, "W-where are you...?"

Then she gulped, she was on the verge of crying. Rin could feel tears on the brim of her eyes, and any second now... they would start to dribble down her flaring cheeks.

_Kayochin must be worried now, after all, she doesn't know where I am, _Rin said inwardly as she proceeded to wander the hallway. And yes, Hanayo was worried, or rather concerned: not only Yumi was gone, but also her cat-like friend. If only Yumi didn't mysteriously disappear, maybe Rin wouldn't have vanished too, away from Hanayo.

* * *

Honoka stretched her arms in the air, rubbing her hands on her full stomach after. She exhaled contently and shifted her blue orbs to a certain bluenette. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Umi shooting Kotori a faint smile and gulp.

_ Just who does she think she is? _Honoka growled in her mind, her hands clenching tightly.

Afterwards, she shook her thoughts out of her head, and continued to nip the last piece of bread. When Honoka captured a glimpse of Kotori wiping some manjuu off Umi's face, her eyes burned. The sight of it caused her negative thoughts to dive back into her mind, irking the ginger a lot. Literally.

"Kotori, you can stop now," Umi mumbled as the tissue roamed her cheeks. She glanced at Kotori's clouded amber orbs, maybe it was time to apologise, "A-and... I'm sorry about the...k-kiss,"

A mask of smiles covered the taupe-haired attorneys face as she withdrew the tissue away from the bluenette. Next, she wrapped her arms around Umi, making Honoka hack on her food in a shocked manner. Kotori's breath brushed against Umi's ears; they turned into a light shade of red. She traced circles on the seas neck, and whispered, "I forgive you... I forgive you...I like..." and she trailed off.

At the sound of 'like' Umi's eyes enlarged, and then returned to its normal size, "What were you...?"

Kotori wacked her fist on Umi's chest, making the latter laugh, "N-nothing!"

A question mark popped up in Umi's head, and she stuck her tongue out, I think she knew what the other was going to say, "Is that so~"

Kotori bit her lips, and licked the edge of Umi's ears, causing the aide of the blonde to shudder, "Tease me or I'll tease you,"

Umi smirked, pulling the attorney closer, the distance between them narrowing, "Oh, that's a bit harsh coming from the beautiful Minami Kotori,"

Kotori's cheeks burned in a flustered manner. She fell silent. And she gazed dream-like into honey, golden orbs.

On the other side of the table, Honoka was gnawing her hands, aggravated by the scene in front of her, she then turned to Eli (who's eyes were twitching at the duo) and asked her to stop them. Eli nodded, and coughed, "Um... I know you two had a scene a while ago, but not in front of us now, okay?"

Honoka's brows raised in curiosity, "What scene?"

Eli scratched the back of her head, "Um, maybe I'll tell you later...haha,"

Honoka pouted. She wanted to know more, but it looked like Eli wouldn't give in. Kotori and Umi distanced from eachother with flustered expressions. Probably it wasn't a good idea to tease and play with eachother in the restaurant. Especially with so much people, much to Umi's dismay. Though, the urge to kiss the bird was too hard to resist, no wonder she played along with the latter a few seconds ago. Umi had to admit: Kotori was hot. Even if they weren't together, both of them would start playing tonsil hockey if one of them wanted to. And soon, it may happen, though she doesn't know when. Hopefully, it would happen at the right place at the right time. Oh, if only.

* * *

As Rin continued to roam the hallway, a sudden vibration in her pocket caused her to jolt. She slipped her hand inside— and grabbed the object: her phone. The vibration stopped as she pressed a digit on the screen, and big, bold letters that read 'Kayochin' were present. Rin gulped, and she slowly pushed it beside her ear, her palms quaking and sweating. The dim light that shone on the ginger provided a light source for her, thus slightly lighting up the hallway.

"H-hello n-nya~?" Rin stuttered on the phone.

"Don't 'hello nya' me! Where are you Rin-chan?" Hanayo cried in concern, hitting Rin's eardrum, which caused the ginger to pull away from the phone with a shocked and guilty face. Silence enveloped Rin's mind as her eyes roamed the area to look for a sign. Using the dim light, she shifted it from side to side, and when she finally found a sign that told her where she was, she responded:

"Block 1B,"

"I'm on my way! Erena is with me along with Anju,"

Rin's eyes enlarged, "W-what? Erena was meant to go without Anju nya~!"

The ginger could hear the other sigh, "I know, but it looks like she still cares about her, despite... you know..."

"Yeah... anyway, where are you?"

"In the infirmary, you really worried me you know! And about that, where's Yumi?"

Rin scratched her head, "Dunno nya~ I turned up in the infirmary and WOOSH! She was gone!"

Hanayo quietly chuckled on the phone, Rin smiled. A small silence took over, and Rin's brows bent in confusion.

"Kayochin?" she said, hoping for a reply. But instead, out of the blue, a loud noise of rustling and rummaging could be heard— then it stopped. This made Rin bewildered.

"R-Rin!"

"What nya~?"

"There's a note on one of the beds! It says 'Gone to the SQ1 Department, sorry' How come you didn't notice it!" Hanayo cried, making the ginger flinch.

"I didn't have time...! So...!"

"Nevermind, I'm on my way, and Erena is coming. She needs to talk to Yumi-san,"

_Beep._ Hanayo had hung up on her. Rin leaned against the wall, and bent down on the floor. She whistled, as she patiently awaited Hanayo.

* * *

After finishing her precious bread, Honoka stood up from her chair, "Right! I need to get back to my job,"— she bit her lip—"Don't think my dad'll be happy if he finds out, nice meeting you guys, apart from the blockhead,"

Umi's eyes narrowed, and she stood up quickly, "Excuse me, but I have a name-"

"That you haven't specified yet,"

The bluenettes eyes twitched in exasperation. Nozomi, who had her fingers on her chin, hoisted her head, "What if you come with us?"

Umi cupped her head with her hands, _Please tell me you're kidding... please tell me you're-_

"Really?!" Honoka beamed, like a bomb of light, and rainbows...and ponies.

Umi scratched her face in annoyance, Nozomi shot an amused expression. A fluttery feeling inside her stomach told her that Honoka should join them, "Sure~ My gut said,"

At first, Honoka wasn't sure, but she eventually made a decision, "I'll do it!"

Before Nozomi could continue her say, Umi said, with a sigh of surrender, "Fine, but,"

Honoka smirked, "But what?"

"Only if we have a fresh start," and Umi took out her hand for Honoka to shake. She didn't expect her to take it, but her orbs widened when Honoka shook it in agreement, an ear to ear grin planted on her face.

Umi's smile softened, "Sonoda Umi, now you know,"

"Kousaka Honoka, nice to meet you, Umi-chan!"

After hearing the sound of her name being called out, Umi's smile widened even further, maybe these two will get along. Hopefully.

Meanwhile, Honoka had come back from telling her father about the situation, and he agreed. Kotori insisted to pay, and after that, they stepped outside the restaurant. The gloomy weather was still present; it wouldn't go away. A frown escaped everyones lips, and Maki could feel a droplet of rain shower her head. The tears of rain soon transformed into a storm of rain, and it came crashing down everyones heads. Their hair moistened in seconds, and the fact that none of them had hoods on made it worse for the lot.

"Boo," Honoka muttered with a pout. Umi's brows raised.

"Boo...?"

"The stupid rain,"

"Ooh..."

An irritated sigh escaped Eli's lips, "Looks like we'll have to run,"

Umi instantly turned to Kotori, and took her hands, "I'll carry you!"

Kotori nervously laughed, "I-it's fine, honestly,"

"Absoloutely not! I insist!" Umi cried, and placed Kotori's hands on her damp cheeks. Kotori knew that she was serious, so she nodded, otherwise Umi would've been bugging her until she said yes, "Sure,"

A light bulb popped up in Eli and Maki's eyes. They exchanged each other glances with smiles on their faces.

~O~

"Hey! That's not fair! What about meee!" a certain ginger whined loudly as she ran after the six under the shower of rain. Kotori was carried by the bluenette, Nozomi by Eli and Nico by Maki. Tears of dismay were at the edge of her eyes along with her signature pout, "You're all so mean!"

* * *

**I apologise, for it is short. Because I have started working, despite my virus, It has gotten busy like busy bees. Damn. See you in the next chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated, and I hope all of you are having a good time. Your reviews from the last chapter made me laugh. Keep making me laugh! I love you guys~!**

**~Nacho**


	10. Worries

**Woah! 10 chapters?! *faints* H-harasho! Lets reply to the reviews from chapter nine!**

**_Dash24zappshift:_**** Yes, yes they are :3 Be prepared! Thank you, and it could've been Tsubasa, but you never know where she is. Lol.**

**_Crimson:_**** I'm glad you liked it, especially that last part xD Like I said, you never know where Tsubasa is... MWAHAHAHA.**

**_Rena Bodewig:_**** I wish you luck! If you do well, tell your friends that Nacho Nacho Cheese~ helped. And no, I don't mind to be honest, I'm glad you told me what you were doing at the moment. Good luck in the examinations! Erena may still love Anju, maybe not. But, the hint in chapter eight got you thinking, eh? Lol, 'never underestimate the power of love.' You make me laugh.**

_**Kumiko-chii: **_**Mm, Umi really can't resist her adorable bird, I'm jealous. Wish I was Umi. Poor Honoka, maybe she'll eventually find a certain someone, you know? *nudge nudge***

_**Foxlichika:**_** I know right, but, where is her knight in shining armour?**

**_Anjeal_: Haha, I'm joyous that you liked the rain scene! Thanks for your review :3 you got me 40 now. *Bows* Arigatou!**

**Right, that's the end of the replies, now, chapter ten! Thanks for wasting your time on this stupid FF!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

* * *

_**~10~**_

* * *

**_[Eli's P.O.V]_**

"You're all so mean!" the ginger who trailed behind cried with a pout. I smirked, and continued to carry Nozomi to the headquarters bridal style. Under the shower of rain, Nozomi's eyes were closed, in peace, and a faint smile was on her face. Though, I didn't think she was sleeping, she used to do this anyway, before... before _that_. I never knew that Nozomi would look so beautiful in the rain, it makes me wonder why I've never noticed before. Her purple hair glimmered, and droplets of rainwater scoured her round face. But, when I shifted my eyes to Nozomi's chest, my cheeks flared; her bra was showing off. I couldn't blame her though, since it was the rains fault. It was the rains fault for making her clothes see-through, for making her lacy bra show, and I couldn't help but gaze at it, my eyes twitching. Looking at those two planets made me realise that they've grown hastily. Wait. Why am I thinking about this?

Shaking the thoughts out of my mind, I raised my head up, with a hue of red spread across my face. I glanced at the scene in front of me, the pouring rain cleansing the tainted streets, clapping against the ground. Numerous puddles scampered the pavements, and silent crashes could be heard as the rain smashed the floor. The trees that surrounded us rustled, leaves falling off minute by minute. And a dull, grey sky filled with dark clouds loomed above us. How worse could this get?

My hair was drenched, so as my attire. My fringe was everywhere, tears of rainwater slapping my face. I began to sneeze, and I was aware of my runny nose. Snuffling, I proceeded to sprint to SIF carefully, for I didn't want to drop Nozomi on the way. She was precious to me, after all. Even more precious than all the riches in the world. Because she was special to me, and despite her loss of memory, I still loved her. But, I'm afraid. What if...what if she thinks that it's..._wrong_ to love someone of the same gender. Personally, for me, I think that if you love someone, you love someone. Who cares if they're the same gender? It's love.

As we drew near to the headquarters that was just a few minutes away—I swore that I could see the building—Nozomi flickered her eyes open. Without hesitating, I glanced at her, shooting a smile. The rain continued to shower our heads, and Nozomi returned a faint grin with narrowed eyes, a shade of pink on her face. She must've got a cold from the rain.

"Nozomi?" I said, catching her attention instantly.

"Mm?"

"Are you alright, you're face is red,"—and I pressed my palm onto her forehead lightly, my eyes enlarging after—"N-Nozomi...! You're forehead's burning!"

Nozomi's breathing hitched, and I panicked. Her eyelids along with her captivating green orbs slowly closed once again, and I was determined to quicken my pace. I twisted my back, turning towards the others. Nico and Maki were completely soaked in rainwater, so as Umi and Kotori. Honoka stumbled while trying to catch up to us. I felt bad, but... there's seven of us, you know? Of course one will get left out (no offence to Honoka.)

"We're nearly there! Try to catch up with me, Nozomi has a cold...or even worse...a fever," I yelled loudly, trying to surpass the dynamic sounds of the rain. My aides nodded, and began to accelerate through the pavements.

A few minutes later, we sheltered at the building, beside the entrance (there was a ceiling covering our heads so we weren't drenched.) We panted and sneezed. Some were coughing as well. I continued to carry Nozomi, while Umi and Maki put the others down. Surveying the state of them made me sigh, and I squeezed the bottom of my suit, twisting it into a sausage-like shape, a stream of water spilling out after. I beckoned the others to come inside, and we were in for a shock: the lights jittered on and off, papers were torn...it was just too shocking to describe. No one was even there, as if it was isolated.

"W-woah..." Nico mumbled, scanning the area. I can tell why she said that—I mean, look at it!

"What...?" Umi trailed off, speechless.

"Nevermind that, we need to get to Chief Minami's office," I said, and I began to amble towards her office that was just a few minutes away. The others trailed behind, while gazing at the scene and shifting their heads from side to side. When I glanced at Nozomi, it was like a question mark was placed on her face. She had no clue about this, yet she was flabbergasted by the state of the reception.

"Hello?" I called out, with hopes that someone would reply. But, instead, I recieved no response. In fact, it was a steady silence with my voice echoing throughout the hallway. I frowned. Just, just what happened after I, Maki, Nico and Umi escaped?

The door to Chief Minami's office appeared in my eyesight, and I gulped. When we arrived, anxiety rose inside my head. And it gave me a slight headache. Slowly, I knocked on the colourless door.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

It wasn't but seconds when the door opened, a shrill creak deafening my ears. A similar appearence to Kotori's appeared, though she was older. A sudden realisation slapped me on the head. Shit. I killed Shiro. I wasn't meant to do that! But... I couldn't help it...!

Nozomi opened her eyes, revealing her green as grass orbs. She told me to put her down, but at first I said no. Nozomi eventually convinced me anyway, and so I put her down carefully. Yet, I was afraid; her face was red, and she was still breathing heavily. Nozomi reassured me that she'd be alright, but... I'm just, concerned. That aside, my worries brushed off as Chief Minami began to speak.

"Come in, Ayase-san," Chief Minami softly said, and I briefly nodded in reply with a knot clamped inside my throat, "Oh, my. You're soaking wet! And you have brought friends?"—she noticed Kotori as she analysed us—"And my daughter?"

"Mm. We coincidentally met your daughter, and the other three... well-"

I was silenced when Chief Minami held her hand up, and I stepped inside along with the others. She perched in her chair, and sighed contently, intertwining her hands together as she shot us a smile.

"Do you want to know why you've been ordered to go here?" she questioned, and I coughed.

"The incident outside my apartment, Chief Minami," I answered. And I turned around to meet Nozomi's worried eyes full of confusion. Then I exchanged a faint smile to the other, and shifted my eyes back to Chief Minami. Her expression transformed into a serious one, causing me to squeak quietly.

"And, what happened?"

"Well... Just when I was about to head off to work, Umi called. I was aware that a raid was present, and so I immediately drove to Block 3B. Maki had been shot as well; I called Nico to soothe her injury. It's fine now. Then, we escaped. I activated a smoke bomb which probably sent waterworks to rain down. Also Falcawks were chasing us, but Umi and Maki managed to stop them. We ended up meeting your daughter, and then went to my apartment...which..." I trailed off, a pain in my stomach, unable to say anymore.

"Shiro, the head of Falcawks, had took hostage of Nozomi," Umi carried on, surprising not just me, but Nozomi herself. I needed to confess that I killed him: I haven't told anyone yet.

"He injected Nozomi with amnesia, and now..."—I paused, sweat spawning on my face—"Well, I-I...I killed him,"

Nozomi's emerald orbs widened, "Is that the man who layed on the staircase?"

I nodded in humiliation, averting my gaze of guilt from Nozomi, and instead my eyes were fixated on the ground, my head lowered.

"Ayase-san, do you realise what you have done?" Chief Minami asked me, her eyes narrowing.

"I am ashamed of myself, Chief Minami. But...! Nozomi...! He...! My parents were killed by him! I found out everything! Arisa... he told a lie to her-"

"Eli," Maki placed her hand on my shoulder, and my mouth closed.

"Instead of ending Shiro's life, you could have took hostage of him and ask questions. But, it seems that things didn't turn out the way how it should have been, isn't it?" she said in a tone of disappointment, "Ayase-san. Your job is to protect the people and uncover mysteries and investigations. Your job is to find out why the suspect has been doing a shameful deed. Not to kill the suspect. Because you don't know the answers that could've been revealed,"

Being reminded of what my job was irked me: I didn't do my job. And I was ashamed that I didn't.

"Even if you killed Shiro, I will not suspend you. After all, you're a great investigator. But, if something like this happens again, you will not be suspended, but fired. You must be careful. Consider your actions first," Chief Minami stated, and I replied with a quick nod.

"It won't happen again," I reassured her, and she smiled.

"Good. Now, go to the SQ1 department. Some papers have been stolen with classified information. Falcawks had done this, and we need it back. Yumi has locked one member up, and you will ask some questions. We would have a disadvantage to them if they analyse the information further, so good luck,"—she turned to Kotori—"Kotori, I've assigned you to be Ayase-san's lawyer. And, you shall also work as a crime analyst. Remember what I taught you, it will be of use,"

Kotori replied with a soft 'yes' and turned her head towards me. She smiled. Honoka ran towards her, and congratulated the bird. However, it was different to Nozomi. She had wide eyes, with straight, supple lips. Nozomi opened her mouth—and closed it again. And before she could say anything, she stumbled. Crashing on the floor after.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, Chief Minami is disappointed. But hey! At least Eli didn't get sacked. And she's now Kotori's client! Nozomi collapsed, what will happen next? Had an idea for Umi, but decided 'naah.' Might save it for next time. Time to get serious now. Hope you liked this chapter. Next time: chapter eleven! Feel free to review, since it makes me smile like an idiot. Getting much more better, doctor says that it should be gone next week. See you then~**

**~Nacho**


	11. Guilt and Regret

**A/N:**

**Even though the doctor said that my virus would be gone next week, I think I've already lost it. I mean, I'm not coughing or sneezing anymore so... It's a miracle! Haha, um, wanted to say thanks for supporting this fic. And following, reviewing, favouriting and all those shit (pardon my language.) THANK YOU! It brings a smile to my face whenever I look at your reviews. Chapter eleven is here! I don't really know how many chapters there'll be, but as long as I've got the plot in my head. Oh yes! A review from Anjeal reminded me that, I am a kinda slow paced writer, so the story is kinda slow paced. But (for me) I like it like that, for it develops the characters and other stuff...just like my fellow reviewer Anjeal. Anyway, sorry for the sorta long A/N. Let's read on!**

* * *

_**~11~**_

* * *

_**{Eli's P.O.V}**_

I knew it. Even if Nozomi had assured me that she would be alright... I knew that she wouldn't. And she wasn't at all. A loud thump sounded the office as I witnessed Nozomi land on the floor unconscious, her messy hair covering a part of her heated face. Hurriedly, I rushed up to her and kneeled down, twisting her body, so I can place a palm on her forehead. My eyes widened as I took my palm off; her forehead was scorching—and sweaty—it surpassed the heat when we were out in the rain. I placed my digits on Nozomi's cheeks—it was identical to the feel of her forehead. A gradient of light red began to colour her face; as an idea flashed in my mind, I shifted my figure to Maki and Nico. They would help, right?

"Nico! Maki!"

They nodded. They knew what I was going to say, as if they were mind-readers.

"Ayase-san, you should carry her to the infirmary. Hmm...Maybe you should go to the SQ1 department later," Chief Minami suggested, "After all, you love her, don't you?"

I lightly blushed at her comment and nodded.

"Nico, Maki, in the infirmary," I told them, and they didn't respond, instead they already began to pace towards the infirmary. With strength, I lifted Nozomi up, and carried her in my arms. Faintly smiling, I then hoisted my head to Umi.

"Umi, look for Sayaka,"—I glanced at the taupe-haired female, who was now my lawyer—"She is the head analyst in the analysis laboratory, maybe she can give Kotori a few reminders,"

"Sure, but then I need to grab some extra arrows for my crossbow in the academy," Umi answered, who smiled at Kotori, and they slowly left. Then I turned to Honoka, who was uncertain about what to do. That reminds me, actually... Tsubasa is a chef in SIF, always providing us the perfect lunches during break. And since Honoka worked in a restaurant, also she can cook (from what I've heard from Kotori,) maybe they can make lunch. But... after the raid, I'm not entirely sure whether Tsubasa would be in the cafeteria or not. Maybe Honoka could stay with us in the infirmary for a while, or...

I sighed, giving up on what Honoka should do, "Honoka, come with me,"

* * *

**_[Nico's P.O.V]_**

As I ambled towards the infirmary with Maki, the cold atmosphere made me constantly shudder, and eventually, she was aware at my actions. A questionable look was on her face as I trembled, and the fact that it was dark..._frightened_ me. Usually, I would never (well maybe) be afraid of the dark, but in this situation, maybe I should let it all out. And I did when I whimpered in fear. The lights switched on and off on the firm ceiling, the icy air tickling and sprawling on my skin. And the footsteps that pounded the floor echoed in the dark hallway.

"Nico? Are you-"

"Mm, it's just...cold," I interrupted without realizing, and gulped. Maki swept her violet orbs off of me, and darted to the scene in front of us.

"I can warm you up if you want," she recommended, her eyes facing away from mine.

"I...I'd like that," I replied, "It's not like I want to anyway, just because I'm cold, you got that?" and I stared at Maki, who took my hand, walking beside me even closer than before. It was warm. Full of affection. And love.

We proceeded to saunter through the dark as outer-space hallway, a wave of silence was all that engulfed the area.

My thoughts drifted into Eli's confession about Shiro's death. I... why didn't she tell us? And why did she keep it locked up until now? Was it because we'd get infuriated, so furious that she'd fall into despair and become arrogant, thinking that it was all her fault? My fist clenched, my bones crackling loudly; my teeth clamped against each other. And Nozomi... even if I didn't know her that well, she was probably shellshocked about it. When I glanced at her face during the time when Eli announced that she had killed him, her jaw dropped. And she probably had a train of mixed emotions that ran through her head.

I was too caught up in the thoughts that were babbling in my head.

By the time we arrived at the infirmary, we both sat down on a bed, waiting for Eli. My fingers were intertwined with Maki's, and a light blush spread across my face. Maki initiated the first say ever since our arrival, "Were you surprised too?"

A blank expression was equipped on my face, and Maki exhaled, "You know...?"

I raised my eyebrows: I still had no clue what she meant. Maki nudged my arm with hers, "About Eli. Mou, you can be so dense at times,"

With a pout, I cried, "Excuse me! Says the one who didn't notice my feelings until I confessed! You're one to talk,"

Maki smirked, and suddenly, I could feel her fingers brush against my rosy cheeks. She leaned in for a brief kiss, and a sensation of love peppered my lips, my heart pounding. I stammered, heat slightly tinting my cheeks, "M-Maki-chan?!"

"What?" she asked, as if she didn't know what she just did, though we were lovers. Wordless, I stuttered.

"N-nevermind!"

Before I could get entwined with the moment, a creak from the door appeared; it was Eli, carrying Nozomi bridal-style, with Honoka following behind. I examined them, and there wasn't a sign of Kotori and Umi. Wait. Don't tell me they're at _it_ again. Please do _not_ tell me that-

"Interrupting something?" Eli smirked, staring at our intertwined fingers. I instantly withdrew my hands away from Maki, who looked bewildered by my deed.

"N-no!" I protested, standing up from the bed. Then something clicked in my head, like a switch. But I didn't know what. And my expression changed—my lips curved into a frown. Oh yeah... Eli.

Curling my fingers into a fist once again, I shot Eli a serious look, my eyes narrowing, "Why didn't you tell us? Why did you say it now? Wh-why didn't you inform us after you killed him? When we were..." I trailed off.

Eli flinched and averted her gaze from me in guilt, she placed Nozomi on the bed next to us. The next thing that Eli did was twist her body to face me directly with sorrowful, aqua orbs, "I was afraid,"

I knew it. She only bottled it up, because she was afraid. Just what I thought.

"Well, you could've still told us...COULDN'T YOU?!"

Furious, I began to sprint up to her. Maki's eyes widened, and soon enough, she restrained me with her slender arms. I tried to wriggle out of her hold, but I only succeeded in struggling and failing terribly. Afterwards, I dug my nails into Maki's arm in rage, and her eyebrows twitched in pain.

"Nico! Stop!"—Maki shouted, and her voice lowered, barely whispering to my ears—"Please...I...don't like it when you do this,"

"No! LET ME GO!" I cried out, too stubborn, unable to calm down. I quietly laughed.

What am I doing...? This feeling... It's making me do it, even though I don't want to. But, I don't understand why. Why couldn't I control it?

"I was too scared, Nico... about what you would say..." Eli muttered, "About what you would _do_,"

My expression softened, and I could feel my arms stop trying to get out of Maki's hold. I could feel my lips turn straight, no words coming out of it, nothing at all. It was zipped shut; I was speechless.

"Guys, why are you doing this?" a new voice questioned: Honoka, "Whatever Eli-chan did, you need to accept it. She has her own reasons. She's our friend!"

Honoka... Who knew that she could act so wise? When I first met her, she was immature, a bread-obsessive girl, loud-mouthed... Ha, maybe you should always expect the unexpected.

Out of the blue, the door slammed open, revealing a sea blue hair. I turned around in curiosity.

"Eli! Sayaka isn't there!" Umi informed us, and Kotori frowned.

"Eh?! Wait. Who's Sayaka?" Honoka questioned.

I sighed and covered my face with my hands.

"We went to the analysis laboratory to check whether she was there... turned out that she wasn't," Kotori mumbled, her head lowered.

Eli's face... it was expressionless, "Call Yumi, maybe she knows," she bluntly replied. Umi darted her eyes towards me, and my heart began to beat quickly, from my eyesight she was trying to observe my face which was sweating furiously. My strands of raven hair became thin, and glued to my face.

"What happened? Why are you two so far away from each other; why is Maki holding you?"

No response came out of my mouth. I glanced at Eli in the distance, and she sat down on the bed by Nozomi.

"Never mind then, it's not my business to pry into others," Umi said, "I'll do it right away, Eli,"

* * *

_**[Eli's P.O.V]**_

Caressing Nozomi's burning cheeks, I thought about Nico. If only I could've told them before, we wouldn't have been having that situation. But I was too horror-struck to confess during the time. So I did it in the office. And Nico was aggravated that I didn't tell them. The knot tied in my throat expanded, I wanted to throw up; it was my fault, and the pain in my stomach gave me more regret. While Umi was calling Yumi, I glanced at Maki.

"Maki, do you mind checking Nozomi's temperature?" I asked, my voice cracked. Maki headed to one of the cupboards that sat by the corner, and pulled out a thermometer. She strolled towards us, and I stood up, so Maki could get closer. She set off to work, and I stared at Nico. Her mouth was shut, and her eyes were directed to the floor. I frowned at the sight of her, and quenched.

"Nico..." I barely murmured.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I apologise if it is short for your tastes. Like I said before, I am working, so I'm kinda busy. Maybe I should write about 500-1000 words a day. Anyways, what did you think about this chapter? I hope none of you slap me on the face, like really. GOMEN! (I apologise a lot lol.) Reviews are welcomed, and see you next time in chapter twelve!**

**~Nacho**


	12. Forgive, Forget

**A/N:**

**With my virus officially gone, I am back in full health! *cheer* Lets read on, as I have nothing else to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

* * *

_**~12~**_

* * *

**_{Umi's P.O.V}_**

"Sayaka's unconscious?!" I cried on the phone that was beside my ear. The others turned to glance at me, and I beckoned them to carry on what they were doing. Then I exhaled, catching a glimpse of what looked like an anxious Kotori. Softly, I darted a smile at her; I wanted to show her that nothing bad was going to happen, so she wouldn't be extremely concerned. After all, I care about Kotori.

"Mm, when I arrived at SIF I went to look for Erena, and I found Sayaka wandering the hallways. She looked really rough, stains all over her," Yumi explained on the phone, "The next thing that happened was that she fainted, luckily I caught her. She's with me in the SQ1 department, on a chair. Provided her a blanket and all that. Sayaka looked really cute, you know?"

I smirked, "Okay then, I won't come over,"

Yumi chuckled, "Hehe, sorry 'bout that. Anyway, um... you know Rin and Hanayo?"

My eyebrows raised, "What about them, Yumi?"

"Well, they kinda did me a favour,"—Yumi whistled—"I told them on a note that I'd be in the SQ1 department, wait, are they there?"

"No, but shall I find the note?"

"You don't have to... but I guess it's okay," Yumi said.

Hoshizora Rin and Koizumi Hanayo, both digital evidence technicians in the Investigation building, and both highly skilled. Not only that, but have a love for rice and ramen, sometimes they easily get distracted from their job. In addition, Rin had a habit of ending her sentences with a 'nya.' One thing that makes me smile from ear to ear about them was the fact that they worked very hard. And they do: whenever an investigation was under our feet, the expressions on their faces were full of determination.

Lowering the phone, I paced towards the bed that lied beside Nozomi's, where Maki was checking her temperature. Worries invaded my thoughts when I caught a brief glance at Nico, who just stood still, like a statue. Pensively, I rummaged through the bed to find a note that Yumi had wrote on, but there wasn't a sign of it anywhere—it was gone. Sighing, I raised my head and picked up the phone.

"The note's not here, maybe one of them took it," I told the coal-haired female, "And why did you write a note in the first place?"

On the phone, I could her Yumi stutter nervously, "W-well, I k-kinda got them to do me a favour,"

My amber orbs narrowed, "What _favour?_" I asked her in an almost-scary tone.

"Um... I got Rin to make a distraction in Erena's office, since Anju was there-"

"What?! Anju?!" I dropped my jaw in shock, Anju was here? Since when? After we exited Seagulls Bar? Eli immediately twisted her head to look at me with a puzzled expression flashing her face. She mouthed something to me, but I couldn't understand what she 'said.'

"Yeah. Anyways, I also got Hanayo to drag Erena out of the office, since Anju _is_ pretty fishy, I mean she did..._betray_ us," Yumi explained further, "Before we initiated the distraction I told them both that I'd be in the infirmary (where you are now) but I had a phone call from my colleague about Falcawks. So I went to the department while carrying Sayaka and wrote the note. The phone call was about the bitch that we locked up,"

Covering my mouth, I coughed.

"Oh yeah, excuse my shitty language,"

"Yumi," I said in a serious tone, earning an apology from the tomboy afterwards.

"Gotta go now, see you later,"

"Go ahead," I responded, and hung up on Yumi. It was just a second after my conversation between me and the coal-headed tomboy ended that Eli strode towards me, gesturing to tell me what was going on, "Anju's here, and Sayaka is unconscious, so Yumi took her to the SQ1 department," I told her; in the distance I could see Maki freeze, shifting her gaze towards me.

"Too bad," Kotori muttered, her amber orbs clouded, which I didn't want to see at all.

"You're joking," Maki said in disbelief, trying to shrug it off; I shook my head.

"No,"

Eli cupped her right cheek, and sighed, "What're we going to do...?"

I placed my fingers on my chin, thinking. Maybe if we call Rin or Hanayo...though I don't have their numbers... However, someone _here_ could have their number—but who?

A distant noise began to echo in the infirmary—it sounded like a muffled whine—and when a light bulb lit in my head, I looked at the bed where Nozomi had lay in, a warm duvet smothering half of her body. Eli rushed up to the bed; Nozomi was awake. Smiling in relief, I went up to Nozomi, along with Kotori trailing behind. The bird looked awfully happy, for an ear-splitting grin was present on her face. Just like me. By the time we arrived, Eli grasped Nozomi's hand, a faint smile. But while we were exhaling in ease, a certain figure caught my attention. Nico.

Her expressionless face wore off when she heard the sound of Nozomi whining, and she slowly walked towards the bed. I witnessed her shoot an irritated face to Eli, who eventually frowned by the sight. Eli brushed her concern for Nico off as she leaned closer to Nozomi.

"Are you alright? And you said that you'd be fine. Nozomi, stop making me worry," Eli's brows were knitted together tightly.

"Elicchi... Everyone," Nozomi murmured under her breath.

"Yes, everyone," my voice appeared. Nozomi's slight smile fainted as she gazed at Nico worriedly. I knew something was going on with Eli and Nico, but I didn't have the right to pry into their business, so I stayed silent about it. Whatever happened though... I hoped that it didn't cause conflict in their friendship. Nico may not be honest with her feelings, yet she was very caring. No one was left alone when Nico's presence was looming around. My thoughts led to my first encounter with Nico. She would always say, 'Nico Nico nii is always here to bring love to the world~! Nico~!' To be honest, that was why Maki would always push her away during work. Though that stopped after Nico confessed to the redhead.

The bubble of thoughts that levitated my mind bursted when Nozomi began to speak, "Nicocchi...?"

Nico looked directly at Nozomi, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. See?" and she smiled widely. But, to me, I knew that it was just a mask that she wore to cover her true feelings. Nico didn't exactly lead a happy life, instead it was rough: her parents always worked, but the money that they earned wasn't fair, and so they became poor. Nico had siblings as well, though they've grown up now—they should be in middle school, or something like that...

_'It was all down to me, Umi. And so I tried my best to be a doctor—I wouldn't give up, no matter what. Determination and drive was what picked me up whenever I fell down to the ground.' _I recall her saying, when she looked deflated one day. She told me everything, and we became close friends.

"Is that so, Nicocchi?"—Nozomi pulled off a questionable look—"My gut says that something is bothering you,"

Nico looked at Eli, who still had a frown planted on her face.

"Me and Eli... just had a little conversation, Nico!" she assured the purplenette. There it was once again, her mask.

"More like an shout-festival..." Maki muttered, twirling the strands of her hair.

"Eh, what happened?" Kotori asked. Honoka whispered to the bird, and Kotori's relieved smile slowly vanished, "Oh..."

"Well then, why don't you forgive each other?" Nozomi asked, and she sat up on her bed. Silence was all that she received, making her lips curl upwards in dissatisfaction.

* * *

_**[Nozomi's P.O.V]**_

Why do arguments, fights, and evil exist? It only causes damage to the people in this world, which was meant to be full of joy.

"Nicocchi, tell me what happened,"

Eventually she nodded in agreement. I asked Elicchi whether she would agree, and she did; I equipped listening ears on, which awaited for words to come out of Nicocchi's mouth. Even if I didn't know them much (since I didn't have any memories of them, though the photograph of Elicchi and me got me thinking) I wanted to be there for them, like a mother watching out for her children.

"I was angry: Eli didn't tell us that she had killed Shiro during the time when we were outside the apartment," Nico muttered, yet I captured what she said. Oh yes, Shiro was the man who lied on the staircase, completely motionless, "I couldn't control it, it took over my whole body. And before I knew it, I was shouting at Eli. Maki restrained me from coming any closer, and I... just couldn't help but..."—she paused—"Say what was going through my mind. Then I asked Eli why she never told us, and only did it in the office. She told me that she was afraid, about what we would say, and _do_,"

Nicocchi faintly smiled at Elicchi, "You know what? I'm such an idiot... I hurt a_ friend_, just as Honoka said,"

"You're not an idiot, Nico," Elicchi said, "It was my fault,"

"Whatever... j-just shake hands w-with me now! I... I'm s-sorry," Nicocchi mumbled, and I grinned. Nicocchi extended her hand out for Elicchi to shake, but instead, Elicchi gave the other an embrace, which surprised her. And it was full of forgiveness.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you as well," Elicchi whispered; a stream of tears began to dribble down Nico's face.

"You better be! I forgive you," muttered Nicocchi, who snuffled and returned the embrace, dampening Elicchi's already-wet suit even more.

"I forgive you too,"

While I glanced at the others who smiled from side to side, my cheeks began to flare once again, and my breathing hitched. Elicchi pulled away from Nicocchi and wiped her tears by lightly dabbing the edge of her watery eyes, then she glanced at the state of my face. Which was probably coloured in a deep shade of red. I fell back onto the pillow, my arms lied on the bed carelessly. An earthquake was in my head.

"N-Nozomi!" everyone cried in apprehensiveness.

"I'm fine, just... need to rest some more,"

"Let me stay with you!" Eli suggested.

"N-no, Chief Minami-san told you to go to-"

"But after you collapsed she told me that I could go later-"

"Elicchi!" I cried. Elicchi fell silent, grasping onto my hands with pleading eyes. For some reason, my heart began to pound loudly, sending me mixed emotions throughout my mind. One of them was...affection. Yes, Elicchi was my girlfriend before I ended up like this...but I had no memory of her, yet I felt something jittering inside my stomach. Like beautiful butterflies fluttering in the clear, blue sky, with bright wings that featured creative patterns.

Are... me and Elicchi... one of those butterflies? Who fly together? If so, how come I didn't recall her in my life? However, something like a magnet was pulling us together, as if we were meant to be one. I knew that she loved me, but what about my feelings?

My heart proceeded to beat in a quickened pace, it was so loud that I wished that Elicchi couldn't hear it. Even my hands were clutching my chest.

"Nozomi... I love you," Elicchi said in a serious tone, "And as my job is to be your girlfriend, I promised to stay by your side,"

Suddenly, my head began to ache even more as something had hit my head like a rock. My green orbs widened. A memory—it was something... to do with, Valentines Day...? Closing my eyes, I could see a building, a school. We were outside for some odd reason...

_'Nozomi!' Elicchi cried unexpectedly outside in the corner of the school building, pulling out a pink, small box, 'I...love you!'_

_'Will you go out with me?'_

_I stood still, wordless. Elicchi gulped, waiting for the speech that was going to escape my lips. I never knew that this day would come: I've loved Elicchi ever since I've become best friends with her. I've waited for her, since I knew that she held feelings for me (tarot card reading) and always gave hints. When I first did the tarot card reading, I was petrified. But when it told me that she did hold feelings from me, I tried to deny it. Though, I eventually acknowledged it after I pulled out the card which predicted my future._

_She may be clumsy, dense... I couldn't believe she confessed now. But I was glad. Valentines Day is a day where new beginnings start after all. And it was... for both of us._

_'Nozomi?'_

_'Mm?'_

_"What do you say?'_

_I smirked, 'Of course I will, you clumsy blonde,' and pecked her on the cheek. Elicchi blushed and stuttered, causing me to giggle._

_Finally. After all those months of waiting, I was proud to confess that the handsome Ayase Eli was mine._

What was... this? Why did I feel different after exploring the memory that just appeared in my mind a few seconds ago?

"Please let me stay, Nozomi," Elicchi opted, and at the sound of her soft voice, my eyes opened. The headache vanished, my pain was gone. Yet my burning cheeks were still present.

"I...I..."—I was unable to say anything—"O-okay...fine..."

The next thing that came to my mind was a feeling, and I was certain that I knew what it was. Elicchi was charming, caring, kind... there were so many good features about her. She cared about me deeply; it was time to return the favour. I wanted to know more about the blonde: I loved her.

"Elicchi...thank- thank you..." I exchanged a smile.

"No problem," Elicchi grinned, and leaned closer, narrowing the distance between our faces. Wait, what? She's getting c-closer! Panicking, I covered her face with my hands.

"Elicchi! Not here! I-I've got a fever, idiot!" I cried out, and Elicchi paused. She turned to Maki-chan.

"Eh? I was just going to kiss you on the cheek. Oh yeah, Maki, you never told me her temperature,"

Maki-chan flinched.

"I-It's high, she needs to take medicine and drink lots of water,"

After, Elicchi went to the sink with a stack of cups beside. She took one out and filled it with water, then she came back.

"Here, Nozomi,"

Slowly, I took the cup, and chugged the water, emptying it in seconds. Placing the cup back on the bedside table, I sighed. My cheeks became more... cold.

"Now?" Elicchi asked, "I love you,"

Trying to resist the tone of her voice, my eyebrows twitched. Soon, I surrendered, waving a white flag.

"S-shut up... I l-love you too," I barely murmured, and Eli's captivating blue eyes enlarged, her smile growing even more wide. Next, I wrapped my arms around Elicchi, and she peppered my what-was-now icy cheek lovingly. It was a weird sensation, but it was good. It felt, nice.

"Idiot," I told her.

"Though I'm your idiot," Elicchi replied.

"Aww~" Honoka-chan chirped. Me and Elicchi shifted our eyes to the ginger, and exchanged another look with each other.

We must be the butterflies dancing with each other in the sky. Like a magnet.

* * *

**_{Rin's P.O.V}_**

Whistling in the dark hallway, and waiting patiently while slumped down against the wall, the eventual noise of echoing footsteps caught my attention. I twisted my body, meeting a faint figure in the distance. A glint was present, and when the figure came closer, I could make out glasses. The violet eyes which were given to me as a hint caused me to smile.

"Kayochin nya~!" I cried. Kayochin came closer, along with Officer Toudou, who was carrying an immobile Anju on her back.

"Rin-chan!" Kayochin responded, "Lets go to Yumi-san,"

"Mm!"

"You two..." Erena smirked. Then something wriggled like a worm on her back, and from my view, I could see Anju wake up. I jolted, and stood beside Kayochin, who was trembling in fear.

"Wh-wha...?" a muffled speech escaped Anju's lips. She then lifted her head up to meet Erena's eyes, "E-Erena? Why did you... I mean you slapped-"

"You may have betrayed SIF, and I'll never forgive you. But I only did it because... I still love you. Stop being a bitch, why can't you be the Anju that used to smile, who used to _kiss me without force, _and instead kissed me with _love,_"

"Erena..." and Anju grinned wryly, suddenly I felt something cold crawl up my spine, "Well, I still love you. So it's fair if we both love each other, right?"

"Anju. If you carry on like that, I don't think I can control myself anymore," Erena told her, and placed the redhead down, "Like I said, please stop being a bitch,"

"Can't promise anything," Anju said slyly.

Then unexpectedly, Erena kissed her, Anju's eyes widening surprisingly. What's going on nya~?

Erena pulled away, "I'm serious,"

"Well, maybe I..._could_ stop,"

"Anju!"

"Fine," and pecked her on the cheek, "I'm not going to let you sleep tonight though~"

"J-just take my hand and walk," Erena stuttered. I glanced at Kayochin, her lips were straight, her eyes were narrow. She leaned towards me and whispered in my ear.

"I still don't trust her,"

"Let her prove that she can be trusted then nya~ If she doesn't pass our test, then we could-"

"You two, catch up!" Erena ordered, who was already walking towards the department in the distance. We both nodded, and rushed up to them. I stole a glimpse at Anju, who still had a smirk on her face. It was mysterious. I wanted to find out what was behind it.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

**Well, how was that for this chapter? Don't worry, it's not going to end, yet :P Next is chapter thirteen, hope you enjoyed this one. (I don't know what to say lol) Until next time~ **

**~Nacho**


	13. Happiness

**Right, I am back. Finally found time to write the chapter lol. And also, reviewers have been calling me 'author-san.' Just to let you guys know that my names Rei! Call me Rei-chan or whatever, I don't mind to be honest. Plus, I want to say thanks to Anjeal, amazing reviews you've posted. Liked the last one you did as well haha. Anyways, lets read on! Sorry if this chapter's short.**

* * *

_**~13~**_

* * *

**_{Kotori's P.O.V}_**

For some odd reason, the thoughts of Umi-chan invaded my mind. Yes, I know I had a little...session with her a while ago, but I just couldn't stop thinking about her. Umi-chan's eyes were so captivating, and whenever I gazed at them, I was instantly charmed. They were gold, like honey. Like mine. However, her orbs were much more special. Unique. She looked so attractive when she carried me in her arms under the shower of rain; her hair was glistening. The determined look on her face was too hard to reject. And when she kissed me, there weren't enough words describe what it felt like— all I knew for sure was that it was a sensation of... it was just, amazing. My heart kept pounding around the bluenette, and when she saved me, she was my knight in shining armour.

A while ago I was pacing beside Umi-chan to search for Sayaka-chan, and the atmosphere was... awkward. Even though I forgave her, and even though I teased her with my lips, it was awkward, it was like that the whole time. But Umi-chan was generally awkward, and I always found it adorable. She only responded when I initiated a short conversation, and then we always fell silent after. My hand brushed against hers while we searched for Sayaka-chan. She can be so charming, yet so cute whenever she stuttered directly to me. The whole new side to the sea appeared when we kissed. And that was my first one. I kind of wanted her to be my first kiss anyway. But I'm not sure whether I actually like her. Maybe I do, since I kept staring at Umi-chan; the longest I've gazed for was about a minute without her noticing. And right now, I was thinking about her like crazy.

"Kotori? You're staring out of space," Umi-chan interrupted my thoughts, and I was glad, or else I would have kept on thinking about her.

"Eh? Haha, sorry," I responded, and sat on the bed next to Nozomi-chan's. Umi-chan's eyebrows raised in confusion by my actions, and soon enough, I found her sitting beside me, staring into my eyes observantly.

"Kotori, is something bothering you...?" she asked, and I shook my head. Why am I lying to her?

"Are you sure?"

"Mm,"

To tell a lie to Umi-chan, it was worse than when I told a lie to Honoka-chan: Honoka-chan avoided me after that. That's because I got an email to study abroad as an attorney and I never told her until after I consulted to Tsubasa-san about it. Tsubasa-san was a friend of mine, who cooked perfect lunches during break; that's why I never brought my own lunch, though I love to cook (and bake.)

"Kotori," Umi-chan muttered, and my thoughts snapped once again. My eyes were trained onto the sea right beside me, I was comforted by her presence.

"Yes, Umi-chan?" I questioned, a forced smile masking my lips.

"I don't believe you,"

"I-It's true though!"

Umi-chan shook her head in disbelief and I exhaled, "Still don't believe you, Kotori,"

Speechless, I could only open my mouth, and shut it again.

"Please, don't lie,"

Those words sounded in my mind, and I tried to get it out. But I couldn't.

"Umi-chan..."

"Kotori," she called out my name again, and I loved it whenever she did, "What's bothering you?"

My head drooped down, and I fiddled with my fingers. Honoka-chan eventually noticed, and came towards us with a questionable look on her face.

"Kotori-chan, Umi-chan? What's up?" the blue-eyed asked, and I hoisted my head, ginger hair capturing my eyesight. Umi-chan shifted her head to glance at me, hoping that I could tell her. Hoping I could tell them. But, I couldn't; my mouth was zipped. Who knows how Umi-chan will react when I tell her:

_I've been thinking about you, Umi-chan. A lot. And I can't help it._

I imagined it in my head, she would surely become shocked, probably her jaw would hang open.

"...Nothing," was all I could say, and Umi-chan's eyes slightly narrowed. Honoka-chan mouthed an 'oh' and she left to Nozomi-chan's bed, leaving myself alone with Umi-chan again. Then, my heart began to pound crazily. Why, why now? I glanced at Umi-chan again, a frown was present on her face. If only I could tell her, but the fear kept crawling down my spine, and I couldn't do anything. If only I was courageous like her, if only I was attractive like her, if only...

Unexpectedly, Umi-chan stood up, without her eyes that I yearned for staring into mine. Her back was faced towards me.

"I guess if you have nothing to say, I'll take my leave," she said.

Guilty, and not wanting to leave her hanging without a response, I took her arm. I didn't want to lie to her anymore, I didn't want this lie of mine to cause pain to both of us. I wanted this lie to die away. Umi-chan turned her figure to me, a face full of shock, and I stuttered.

"W-w-wait...!" I cried, and by the time I called out to her, everyone was staring at me in puzzlement. Maki-chan, Nico-chan, Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan. Honoka-chan.

"Kotori..." Umi-chan murmured, and I gulped. It happened again: she called my name.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you,"—and I glanced at the ginger too—"To Honoka-chan as well,"

I could hear whispers from the others, such as 'did you know about this?' or 'what's going on?' Well, their questions are about to be answered.

"Umi-chan," I barely whispered, "I..."—And I hesitated, my beating heart raging loudly, my palms turning sweaty from anxiety. It was time to confess—"I love you!"

* * *

**_[Umi's P.O.V]_**

Wait. What did she just say? Why was my heart suddenly racing?

Everyone was staring at us in a surprised manner, and my jaw hung open slightly.

"I..." I murmured, wordless. Well, maybe I did like her back. After all, that kiss, her soothing smile that made me feel at ease. But her kindness was something I couldn't stand, because I cared about her, and it hurt. She was so kind, so caring... I didn't deserve such a wonderful woman.

"I don't deserve you, I'm not good enough, Kotori," I said, and her eyes enlarged. The soft hand that grasped onto my arm left.

"Well you are! You just... don't realise it...!" Kotori stood up, her tone cracked, "I love you, Umi-chan! You're so kind, you're so-"

"You're so kind, you're so caring, you deserve better, Kotori. I'm not-" I began, but was interrupted.

"I deserve you!" Kotori shouted and her head lowered, "I know that it may be selfish, but I do...! You are good enough, Umi-chan! So good that I fell for you...! And I kept thinking about you! I couldn't get you out of my mind!"

My eyes widened further, she... always thought about me...?

"Always...?" was the word that came out of my mouth without realising.

"A-always!"

I fell silent, my heart kept racing and thumping, as quick as lightning. But in a pattern. A loop. Was this what... love felt like? What's it like to feel loved, properly? Not with admirers, but with an actual person who would do anything to make me happy. Maybe this was it. Maybe I wanted to explore the meaning of 'love.'

Suddenly, I found myself gazing into Kotori's amber eyes, and I leaned down to meet them.

"Kotori?" and the bird gulped, awaiting what I was going to say, "What is love?"

"E-eh? I-I guess it's when you care about someone deeply, even deeper than friendship. It's... a strong feeling of affection. You cherish that person, and would do anything to fulfil their happiness. The person I treasure... is you, Umi-chan..."

I narrowed the distance between us, our faces only centimetres away from each others. A blush of red spread across her face.

"Then, maybe I treasure... you, Kotori,"

Because, I cared about her, I cherished her, I loved her. Yes, this was what love was. I wanted to fulfil her happiness, and I wanted to stay with her. Forever.

"You're kidding... right?"

"I... I love you,"

Eventually, she was on the verge of crying, and a muffled sound of sniffing was present. Slowly, I took her chin, and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. Afterwards, I pulled away, and she embraced me, her fist striking my back.

"Your so... your so stupid!" Kotori cried, a chuckle escaping my lips.

"Maybe I am," I laughed, and hugged her tightly. I glanced at Eli, who had a wide grin planted on her face, and she sighed.

"Mou, you almost made me feel emotional," Eli said.

"At least I survived," Maki's voice appeared. Nico crossed her arms.

"How come there's tears on your eyes?"

"S-shut up!" Maki cried and quickly wiped her tears.

"Looks like you're an item now~" Nozomi said, and I pulled away from Kotori, pecking her on the forehead. Honoka ran up towards us, and wrapped her arms around our shoulders.

"You're both stupid,"

I exchanged a smile to Kotori, who returned another comfortable grin. She was my new happiness. And we were an item, just like Nozomi said. We were one.


	14. Discovery

**A/N:**

**So, I am back with chapter fourteen! Time to reply to some reviews:**

_**Anjeal: **_**Yes, I can see why you think that. I was planning Kotori to space out and start thinking about Umi, which leads her to being found out. Kinda thought that I rushed the end, so I'll try my best to take my time. Thanks An-chan (it's alright if I call you that?) and lol BurReito, haha. Good name, your a legend xD Also, thanks, I hope to never fail you with my characterisations. You're in for a long ride. Rin, you need to keep an eye on Anju.**

**Rin: Hai nya~!**

_**Kumiko-chii: **_**Mm, it sure is bliss, isn't it? Glad you liked it, Kumiko-chan. Hope you get better :)**

_**MiloMilkshake: **_**Yay! Saying that you're happy makes me happy! *smiles***

_**Nikorama16: **_**Un, I noticed in the previous chapter that Nico was in the background most of the time, but chapter 13 was meant to be focused on Kotori/Umi, so yeah... Sorry 'bout that. Your Nico Nico nii~ will appear in this chapter though, not in the background, so don't worry.**

_**Rena Bodewig:**_** Yes, it was a quick update. You get a trophy lol. Erena does love Anju, but hmm... Anju's suspicious, huh?**

**Also, have you checked out the new release of the Love Live! songs? They're epic, check them out on YouTube at Lantis! Hmm, I guess that's about it. Let's read on!**

* * *

_**~14~**_

* * *

"Maki-chan, you still have tears on your eyes," Nico informed the flustered redhead, and Maki's brows twitched in annoyance.

"I told you, s-shut u-up!" the watery-eyed paramedic tried to protest, her face glowing pink. Nico covered her mouth and snickered playfully, earning an eventual smack from Maki on the arm.

"Ow, ow! Maki-chan! That h-hurts...!" Nico cried, her giggles rising.

"Idiot, idiot!"

Meanwhile, the blonde was snuggled against the purplenette, and every once in a while gave her a refill of water, since Maki did state that she needed to take lots of water. And medicine. But, where were they kept? Eli's brows furrowed at the sight of Nozomi coughing with a scorching face—and not only that, but her ears burned scarlet, like Maki's hair. She frowned when Nozomi began to breathe heavily; it didn't help, for Eli's insides were trembling at the state of her sick girlfriend. It also turned her on to be honest. Though, just like Nozomi said, they couldn't do it here. Plus, she was sick—but Eli didn't care if she caught it. A light bulb flashed, and Eli glanced at the latter.

"Nozomi, you should unbutton your dress a bit," Eli suggested, and Nozomi's heated cheeks probably became more hot at the sound of the ridiculous recommendation. Honoka turned around quickly, a glint in her eye. She winked at Eli, pulling off a thumbs up, however the quarter Russian didn't understand what she meant.

"Eli-chan! Fighto dayo~!"

"...What...?" Eli said, dumbfounded. Honoka sighed. Seconds later, Umi shifted her gaze upon the blonde (which Kotori pouted at) and stammered.

"E-Eli! H-how shameful!" the bluenette cried.

"Eh? You've kissed me though, Umi-chan," Kotori puffed, her arms on her hips.

"WHAT?!" Honoka shouted loudly, almost crashing Eli's eardrum; instead it only stung it.

"T-that's different, Kotori!"

Kotori made a 'hmph' and crossed her arms.

"It's the same,"

Umi fell silent. Amused by the sight of her juniors, Eli could only grin. She then captured sight of Nozomi, and her face flared: Nozomi unbuttoned all of her buttons on the fashioned dress. The blonde was certain that a slight preview of her black, lacy bra was present.

"N-Nozomi!" Eli cried.

"...What...? You told me to unbutton my dress..."

"O-only a bit!"

"Well...you like the sight anyway," Nozomi smirked. Eli had to admit: she did in fact enjoy the sight, but she shook her head. The blonde's thoughts shattering.

"Y-you know what? I'm not going to look anymore,"

"Hah, as if, Elicchi. You know you want to,"

"No I don't!"

In the corner were Nico and Maki constantly bickering. But, when they were aware that the duo near the bed were rather loud, they paused. Entertainment shone on their face with a spice of a smirk. Their smirk faded as Maki could feel a vibration in the depths of her moist pocket; she took her phone out and cleaned the screen with her sleeves. Luckily, it hadn't been damaged from the storm of rain, but the screen was wet. She grinned: her phone was waterproof, due to some deal that she accepted a few months ago. Narrowing her amethyst orbs, she read the words that appeared on the tomato-coloured phone. It was Rin.

"Who's that, Maki-chan?" Nico asked with a questionable look, "Don't tell me you're cheating on me,"

Maki retorted, "I would never do such a thing! It's just Rin!"

"Oh, go on then, pick it up,"

"Whatever," and Maki held the phone beside her ear, "Rin-"

"Maki-chan nya~! We're at the SQ1 department!" Rin meowed on the phone; Maki's brows twitched in annoyance, but she calmed down.

"So you've seen Yumi then?"

"Mm! And Erena and Anju, I'm with Kayo-chin nya~!"

When Maki had heard the ginger cry out the name who betrayed the company, a volcano erupted inside her stomach.

"Why is she here?" Maki coldly questioned, receiving a whimper from Rin.

"Um, you see..."

"Ugh, just forget it, I'll talk later,"

"W-wait! Maki-chan, you-"

Maki ended the call, tucking her phone inside her pocket once she had closed it. A sigh of exasperation escaped her rosy lips.

"Well? Or did you actually cheat on me?"

"Nico! I already told you-"

"Yeah, yeah, now just tell me,"

Maki cupped her head—then she met Nico's ruby orbs.

"She just told me where she was, and who she was with,"

"Who was she with?" Nico asked in curiosity.

"Erena, Yumi, Hanayo...and Anju,"

A beep appeared, though it was muffled. Maki took out her phone once again—it was a text from Rin.

_'Maki-chan, nya~! Why did you hang up on me~'_

Exhaling an icy breath, Maki placed it back inside her pocket.

Nico's eyes narrowed, an expression of disgust on her face: Anju was still here. Umi turned towards the scarlet headed female, her eyes wide. Eventhough she knew already. Eli and Nozomi paused, and Eli pounded the floor as she strode to the latter.

"Speaking of which, how did Falcawks raid the headquarters?"

Umi flinched, "Oh yes, SIF is a classified location, so I don't understand how they got here,"

Silence engulfed the infirmary as the S-ranked investigators (Umi, Maki and Eli) rubbed their chins. Kotori held her hand up, while Honoka sat on the bed with a question mark levitating on top of her ginger hair. Eli didn't blame her though, since Honoka knew little about the SIF company. All Honoka knew was that Kotori worked there, and that the bird's mother was the chief of the building.

"Could it be...Anju?"—Kotori asked, and the investigators twisted their heads quickly—"Since she used to work here as well, before... she betrayed us,"

Maki's eyes widened, "Kotori, yes! That's probably how... but why did they raid SIF and take the papers?"

"There's a high possibility that Anju could've done it... anyway, probably because we have been trying to capture their members for crimes, and the recent crime they did... was when they stole a whole truck full of jewellery. That was two weeks ago. They haven't done anything else until today. But, the papers... that is unknown... " Umi said, "That's why Chief Minami told us to ask the member of Falcawks in the SQ1 department,"

"Crime...?" Nozomi barely murmured. Eli blinked; a rock slammed her head in realisation.

"Ah, Nozomi. I also need to tell you that, where we are now, is the SIF company. It's a private location that only we know, and I'm an investigator, along with Maki and Umi. Nico's a doctor, and Kotori's my lawyer. Maki is also a paramedic, and Umi does archery in the training academy: where we spar,"

Nozomi gazed in interest, awaiting for a further explanation, "Is that why you're wearing a suit? How come Nicocchi and Kotori-chan aren't wearing one? I know Honoka-chan works in the Homura Restaurant..."

"That's because Kotori has a part-time job as a bartender in Seagulls Bar, and, like Eli said... Nico is a doctor," Umi said, and Nozomi mouthed an 'oh.'

"Uh, what's this?" Honoka asked out of the blue, and the others glanced at the ginger.

"What's what, Honoka-chan?" Kotori said in her usual cute tone. Honoka pulled out a piece of paper from the floor, and from Umi's sight, there were words written on it. Could it be the note that Yumi had wrote? Curious, Umi walked towards Honoka and stared at the paper observantly.

_'Hello Onee-chan, just to let you know that I'm out to get you. Can't believe that you killed Shiro-kun, and his parents. Baka. Sent this especially for you, and that idiotic company that you ridiculously work for. You're crazy. Love you, Ayase Arisa.'_

Umi quaked in shock, the paper in her hands trembling simultaneously. She couldn't speak at all, gobsmacked by the sight in front of her. Nothing. All she could do was stare.

_Her...sister...?_

* * *

"Umi, what is it?" Eli asked, but gained no response from the bluenette—instead she was shaking uncontrollably, gaping at the paper that was wrapped in her hands.

"Oi, Umi!" Maki cried, crossing her arms; what could possibly be so shocking that she would stay silent?

"Umi, what the hell is up with you?" Nico questioned.

"E-Eli..." the bluenette muttered.

Eli sighed, and accelerated to the sea, eyebrows knitted together tightly. She leaned beside the stammering latter; and took the piece of paper. Her brows softened, her hairs on her neck sprouting up. Shell shocked, her eyes enlarged. She trembled in the same rhythm as Umi. Who dropped it? Yumi?

"H-how come she never...!" Eli's tone cracked, "Arisa..."

Her innocent little sister had become bad-mouthed, her little sister's soul had become tainted. It wasn't pure. Not anymore, at least. Ever since that event.

"Elicchi...?" Nozomi softly said. Slowly, the blonde turned to the purplenette, eyes of despair. It caused pain in Nozomi's stomach. She disliked the state of Eli.

"Stay here, I need to go,"

"I'll come with you-" she began but was interrupted.

"No! You're sick, okay?!" Eli cried—Nozomi jolted, and realising what she had just done, the quarter Russian startled.

"Elicchi, my job as your girlfriend is to stay beside you," Nozomi said, just what Eli had stated. Her tone was serious; Eli stood still, frozen.

"But-"

"Elicchi,"

"You can't, you need to stay here. Maki, Umi, come,"

Her aides nodded, and paced to the blonde, standing beside either side of her.

"Umi-chan,"

Umi glanced at the bird, "Hm?"

"Why can't we come?"

The bluenette smiled, "Because we three were involved from the beginning,"

Kotori frowned, "It's not fair, please? And Nico-chan, Honoka-chan and Nozomi-chan? I'll take care of her!"

"I wouldn't want to burden you, please, stay here,"

Pouting, Kotori and Nico, along with Honoka stood beside eachother.

"If you're involved, so are we,"

Maki raised an eyebrow at Eli.

"I guess you can go, but you must stay outside while we are talking,"

The three high-fived each other, equipping beaming faces. Afterwards, Kotori stared at the purplenette, "Nozomi-chan, let's go,"

"...Yay...! I-I'm getting better anyway!"

Then Nozomi sat up, clapping her footsteps against the floor. She dawdled to the others, who were blushing furiously.

"What are we waiting for then?"

"Nozomi, your dress," Nico said, covering her flaring face, gritting her teeth. Nozomi yelped and quickly buttoned her dress; eventually, the gradient of red disappeared on the cast of the females' faces.

Grinning, they all headed outside the infirmary, making their way to the department. But, Eli couldn't stop thinking about her sister—Arisa—and it bugged her throughout their journey. If only she could talk to her, persuade her that she didn't kill his parents. It was Eli's mother and father instead, well, and Arisa's as well. After all, they were murderers: a disgrace to humanity. Shiro was a filthy liar; whoever dropped the piece of paper will become history.


	15. Delusions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

* * *

**~15~**

* * *

_**[Eli's P.O.V]**_

The sight of Nozomi constantly stumbling throughout our short journey to the SQ1 Department troubled me; I didn't like it at all. Her slender fingers brushed the walls whenever her knees buckled slightly, and her panting drove me crazy. Not wanting to capture another glimpse of my girlfriend collapsing on the floor, I opted the purplenette to carry her. She denied it, but I kept on insisting, which caused her to shoot an annoyed face. I didn't want Nozomi to shatter into fragile pieces.

"Nozomi! Please, let me carry you,"

"Elicchi, no! I'm fine...see?"

My lips curled into a frown, she was clearly in no condition to walk any further. I couldn't stand the state of Nozomi. And before I could try again:

"Nozomi-chan, wrap your arm around my shoulder," Kotori told the other, who faintly smiled and nodded in agreement. Once Nozomi had done the deed, I cast my eyes on the bird, mouthing a 'thank you' to her, and she replied with a 'you're welcome.' Yet it caused pain, how come she agreed to Kotori's say, but not mine? I'm not jealous, it's just that... I was Nozomi's girlfriend, and I promised...

"After all, I told you I would take care of her," Kotori grinned, and proceeded to dawdle further into the wrecked Block 1B, with a heavy-breathing Nozomi beside her. The SQ1 Department was adjacent to Block 1B and 1C; we were nearly there. Curious, my eyes were trained onto the other lot—Nico was clinging onto Maki, and Umi was having a conversation with Honoka. I sighed in content: they were getting along for once. In the Homura Restaurant the duo were bickering and arguing a lot, much to my dismay (and probably the others) though it was nice to see them having a proper talk. Finally, at least.

But eventually, my sighs of content faded.

If Honoka hadn't found the piece of paper that lay flat on the polished floor, I bet I wouldn't have been thinking about it too much. Arisa... what has she transformed into? When I was little, she would never say those hurtful words, but 'baka' was a first. Although she's been telling me that ever since I stole her ice cream during our day at the beach in Russia. 'Ridiculously' and those other words that she had legitimately wrote down... it hurt. Her handwriting was instantly recognisable from the start, however I was sure Umi didn't think the same. Since she never knew about it until now. My little sister had completely changed. That's for sure.

I couldn't believe that so many things happened in just one day—it made me feel giddy. From the raid in the morning...to now, in the evening. Slowly, I grasped onto my phone in my damp pocket and took it; I stared at the screen. It was 4:50.

In the distance, I could see a large door awaiting our appearence. My pace quickened, and I began to stomp. The paper... who dropped it? It extremely bugged me: whoever did it never told me. There was a war inside my head, one side begging me to strangle the person who had dropped it, one side pleading me to stay calm and collected. However I couldn't choose. It was difficult to even make a decision.

As my footsteps drew closer to the door, I could hear a voice; it wasn't exactly soundproof. Though it was muffled—I couldn't trace the specific words that could be heard. It became silent, the atmosphere caused myself to tremble.

"Eli," Umi and Maki simultaneously said in a serious tone, and I nodded. Inhaling my breath, I thought about Arisa once again. I wanted to see her, but I don't think so when she's out to kill me. Then I exhaled, the icy breath was lightly visible, and it loomed across the wrecked hallway. Next, twisting the door knob after, I hesitated. My hands slipped off, they were suddenly sticky. From sweat. I pushed the door open, a creak that sung through my ears out of tune. All I could capture at first sight was coal-black hair tied into a low ponytail, swaying from side to side. Infuriated, I marched to the confused tomboy without realising, and I grabbed her collar tightly.

"E-Eli...! What are you-"

"You dropped that piece of paper, didn't you?" I asked, and she gagged from my hold.

"What paper...?!"

"About Arisa!" I cried out loud; my voice sounded the department. Yumi froze.

"Who's Arisa...?"

"My sister who's out to kill me you piece of shit!"

Yumi became startled, and soon I felt tears at the edge of my eyes. I turned around to meet the others: Erena, Rin, Sayaka (she woke up), Hanayo and...and Anju.

"I s-swear... I don't know anything," Yumi gagged once again, and guilty, I withdrew my hands—she dropped to the floor and held her neck.

"You better be sure, or I'll do your face in,"

"I told...you! I swear!"

Narrowing my eyes and blinking away my tears, I darted to her, "Fine then,"

Yumi slowly got up, pausing shortly as she did. "That's some strong hands you got there, Eli,"

I smirked. And then Sayaka dashed towards her in worry. I shifted my gaze to the others, scratching the back of my head after.

_Well, this didn't go as I planned..._ I thought.

"Ayase, I need to talk to you for a few minutes, I'm sure you've talked to Chief Minami?"

My thoughts snapped, and I was back in reality. Glancing at Erena, I nodded, and she beckoned me to approach her.

"Tch...Anju," I muttered, and Anju's eyes became hostile.

"I heard that,"

"I wanted you to," I told the redhead; I turned to Erena, who sighed, "What's this about?"

"I had a talk with Yumi, you killed Shiro?"

"...Yes..."

"It's good that she'd brought him then," Erena said, "Or else we'd have to go through war again to talk to them,"

"Weren't you at the bar?" I then gave my attention to Anju, "Traitor, you called them in, didn't you?"

Anju shook her head playfully, and out of the blue I heard footsteps behind my back. It became louder, and louder. Inquisitive, I twisted my figure to meet light brown hair that ran up to the end of her neck. I instantly recalled her green eyes. Kira Tsubasa.

She was torn apart; her clothes were torn, stained. Her face, so grubby and tainted.

"Hey, Erena, Eli..."—Tsubasa gritted her teeth—"Anju,"

Before Anju had shared classified information to Falcawks, she and Tsubasa were the best of friends. They always spent their time with each other, and then when Erena had come inside for the first time, hearts were in Anju's lovestruck amethyst orbs. Tsubasa knew that she had a crush on the latter, she knew it all along, but decided to stay quiet about it. Then during the time when Anju announced that she was going out with Erena, the time between them narrowed: she hardly spent any time with the redhead. Tsubasa began to get lonely, and she probably still is. If I took out her mask of smiles, it would reveal a depressive frown begging for company. That's why I was thinking about Honoka and Tsubasa, they both would get along. Especially since their interests clash against each others. How I know about Tsubasa and her past? Because I've been told, because I've heard.

"Tsubasa?"

"Hm?"

"You look so..." I trailed off, and she chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm messed up, but at least I surpassed the raid. I suppose you were called,"

"True, by Umi in the morning," I stated. Then, I heard my name being called out; I averted my gaze from the brunette to meet another pair of blue eyes. Honoka. She skipped cheerfully towards us, though this time wasn't exactly the best to be happy.

"Who's this?" Honoka asked, and gazed into Tsubasa's eyes, standing closely in front of the latter. Tsubasa stuttered.

"K-Kira Tsubasa," she introduced herself, "You're a bit too close,"

"Is that a problem?" Honoka questioned, and tugged her arm, "What if I do this?"

"U-ugh..."

"Kousaka Honoka! Nice to meet you, we'll get along, I'm sure!"

"Eh?!" and Honoka dragged her to the others, which sent a mixture of emotions running through Tsubasa's mind.

Once my gaze met Erena's, she told me about Falcawks and her plans. Anju's mocking smile was wide, and my eyebrows twitched. It irritated me. Then I froze. I saw Anju fiddling with her outfit, searching her pockets for something. Did...did she drop it?

"You dropped the paper...you..." I rarely shouted, instead a murmur escaped my mouth.

"Fuck," Anju clamped her teeth, "It must've slipped out when Erena carried me. You know what? I don't care anymore, do what you want,"

I was prepared to strangle her, and then for some reason...Nozomi was in my sight. Eyes wide, I caressed her cheeks, and she looked confused. Too puzzled. Her face was...exactly like Nozomi's. But, was this really Nozomi?

"What...?" I could hear her say—and out of control, I leaned closer, "Huh? ...Mmph...!"

As I pulled away, a glistening string connected our lips; my vision became blurry. And then...SLAP!

A flaring pain pounded my cheek, and my digits brushed my cheeks in delusion. What... just happened? Hoisting my head, a shocked Erena with an antagonistic expression on her face was visible. Her hand was up in the air; she must have been the one to slap me. My eyes were trained onto...Anju? She...Nozomi was just here though...don't tell me I kissed...Anju. Oh no. I just kissed her. Please no, no, no. The pain was still present, and Anju was taken back by my inappropriate actions. It disgusted me that I kissed her. And a strong taste of Anju on my lips gave me the urge to vomit.

"You...you idiot!" Erena cried out, and I jolted. All that I could do was stutter endlessly in shock, and reflect on my actions, while additionally gaping at the enraged officer.

What the fuck have I done?

* * *

_**A/N:**_

**I'm so horrible! What the hell was I thinking?! ARGH! Kill me, now. But then, don't! Apart from that, Private Wars will become inactive next Sunday (on Easter) since I'm going to Italy for a week, so I apologise. After a week, and when I go back to... uh... the country that I'm staying in, I will start Private Wars again. This is the _last chapter_ I'm doing before I go, because I'm working nonstop until Easter, which will cause me to become exhausted lol. Once again I'm sorry, and about the kiss... Review on this chapter... And bye before I get destroyed!**

**~Nacho**


	16. Time To Get Serious or Maybe?

**_Chapter 16_**

_~OOOOOOO~_

* * *

_~OOOOOOO~_

The daunting expression that Erena equipped was still present. Too horror-struck to let any words escape her mouth, Eli could only stare blankly. She told herself inwardly that she was so stupid: Eli should've never let her imagination invade her thoughts. Or was it just a hallucination? Anxious, Eli glanced at the others—they were frozen—their jaws were wide open, too shocked. Especially Nozomi, who just frowned sadly. Regret rose, almost at the climax of the mountain—just like when the quarter Russian killed Shiro, and she didn't tell them. Though this was even worse. Because Eli kissed her, when Nozomi was hers.

"Erena... I didn't-"

She slapped Eli once again. And Erena must have used a lot of strength; it was exposed on Eli's flaring cheek. It...it hurt, Eli's knees stumbled, her fingers grazed the floor. And a shrill whimper could be heard from her mouth as icy fingers crept behind her body.

"I didn't mean t-to...!" Eli cried—Erena gritted her teeth.

"Why...why did you do it then...?" she asked, trying to sound extremely enraged, but it only ended up being half-hearted. Once she had questioned why Eli did it, the blonde thought about the possible answers. All she had was nothing however.

_I just...acted without realising, and I was in a...trance, I guess. Though, I wonder whether she would believe my truthful and honest words, _Eli told herself mentally.

"...I acted without realising," Eli voiced her mind with ongoing thoughts, hopefully Erena wouldn't ask even further; to be honest, Eli didn't know what to say. Apart from the truth.

"Excuses, excuses..." Erena muttered—Eli stood up instantly, pausing shortly halfway through. It was not an excuse. And Eli was certain.

"It's true! You know I love Nozomi as much as you do for Anju!"

Erena didn't respond, instead she only lowered her head with dull eyes fixated on the floor, Eli gulped. Eventually Erena raised her head, and stared at the blonde with eyes full of seriousness. Her clench slowly faded, and the officer's fingers had spread out softly. But Erena's brows were still furrowed in dissatisfaction. A silent atmosphere loomed across the department, and Eli was awaiting for words to come out of Erena's mouth. It was broken when she began to speak.

"Never do that again," Erena demanded, and Eli felt herself nod, "I know you..."

By the time she trailed off, Eli stared at her. An idea had appeared, and Eli just had to do it.

"Never, Erena, I promise and swear I'll never do it again. Ever," Eli extended her hand, her little pinky stretching out, "If only I wasn't such an idiot."

Erena exhaled, and she eventually shook Eli's pinky in agreement with hers in a slow pace.

"You swear? Definitely?"

A smile grew on Eli's face, "Trust me,"

But then, when the blonde glanced at Nozomi, who still had a saddened frown on her face, Eli's smile curled upside down. As silently as she could, Eli muttered her beloved Nozomi's name. Was she still...upset...? Once Eli's cerulean orbs met her emerald eyes, Nozomi averted her gaze.

"Wait a second, Erena," Eli muttered to the officer, who nodded and crossed her arms.

Behind Eli's frown was gloom, and she ambled to the purplenette in concern. Eli was sure that it was about the kiss; she could tell. And by the time Eli arrived, Nozomi took her arm for some reason that the blonde did not know about, and looked straight into her azure eyes. An arrow of pain struck Eli's body as she exchanged a glance: there were tears dabbed on the edge of her eyes.

"Do you love me...?" Nozomi asked, a crack in her voice, causing an expanding lump in Eli's throat. Pleading the purplenette inwardly that she does in fact cherish her, Eli took her hands. Shocked, Nozomi's emerald orbs widened; Eli placed Nozomi's hand on her burning cheek, gazing at the purplenette directly.

"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have been by your side," the quarter Russian answered Nozomi's question, "Of course I love you, Nozomi,"

And the blonde swept Nozomi's tears off her damp face. Eli suddenly found herself close to the latters face, and she smiled. Then Eli leaned towards the other, and Nozomi's eyes enlarged even more. This was Eli's apology for her. And the best thing about it was that she would never regret it.

* * *

[Nozomi's P.O.V]

I pulled away from this amazing sensation of affection, and it felt...completely different from the kiss I had recieved on my cheek. But it was special—I didn't know whether I've had my first kiss already before I completely lost memory of Elicchi, but for now, it was my first. A tingling feeling was all over my rosy, supple lips, and all I could do was recall that moment in a continuous loop. I was hungry for more, but Elicchi stopped me before I could let anything exit my mouth with her finger on my lips. Her finger became wet by my touch—then she withdrew it, licking the same finger that she used to touch me. She hesitated.

"I'm sorry, Nozomi,"

"I-it's...it's fine..." I told her, and she pulled me closer by using her hands on my hips. Elicchi smiled while I gazed in awe. Though an eventual cough from a certain bluenette shattered the atmosphere, and we both jolted. I caught a glimpse of Umi—her face glowed red—and she stammered.

"T-this isn't the time to do i-indecent things!"

Giggling, I stared in entertainment, and began to speak, "Yet you're desperate for Kotori-chan's attention, Umi-chan,"

"I would never be desperate for Kotori's attention! Right?"

Elicchi sighed playfully, "You would...actually~"

"Haha, that's kind of true, Eli-chan," Kotori-chan agreed, and Umi-chan felt like scratching her face; I could tell.

"K-Kotori!"

"But you would be desperate,"

"...M-maybe..." Umi-chan murmured, and the bird grinned. She heard. And I was sure that all of us did as well.

"Mou! What are you two doing? This is serious!" Nicocchi crossed her arms.

"Nico's right, we need to question a certain idiot as well," Maki-chan twirled the strands of her silky hair once again. She does it all the time.

"We must be going now, Eli. It's time. Bring Umi and Maki, I will be present along with Anju. Yumi, come as well." Erena stated, and Yumi-chin nodded. From the look on my girlfriends features, she couldn't make out the expression on Anju's face, it was impossible. And mysterious.

"Let's go," Elicchi instructed, and her two aides followed her along, in addition to an injured Yumi grasping onto her neck. Their figures faded as I watched them go; I was curious to find out what would happen, but Elicchi told us that we should stay outside. I couldn't help but try to resist this increasing urge to eavesdrop.

* * *

"Neh, Honoka, a-aren't you hungry?" Tsubasa's voice appeared, and I shifted my glance to see Honoka-chan clinging onto the brunette. I heard a rumble from the gingers stomach, and she scratched her head.

"Kinda, I'll go and get some food outside!"

"Geez, can't we just cook some food here, it's still raining outside as well," Nicocchi retorted.

"But the raid... I'm not sure whether there's still food here," Kotori-chan said in uncertainty.

"Kayochin, what do you think?" Rin-chan turned to the amethyst-eyed brunette.

"Eh? Me?" Hanayo-chan asked, and the cat-like ginger nodded, "Well, what are we going to have?"

"We could have...manjuu!" Honoka beamed.

"Eh, I don't think we have the ingredients, Honoka-chan~" I told them.

"Exactly, that's why I want to go out and buy them!" Honoka said.

"But—like Nico-chan said—it's raining outside," Kotori stated.

"Tsubasa, is there food here?" Nico questioned.

"I'm not sure..." the brunette answered.

"Why don't we search then nya~?"

"That's a bad idea," I said, "Elicchi said to us (well not you and Hanayo-chan) that we should stay here. Though... I suppose we could search for food, you get permission from me~"

Honoka-chan clashed her head with Tsubasa's chest, "What are we going to do, Tsubasa-chan...?"

Tsubasa grazed her fingers on her cheek, a colour of bright red glowing on her face, a constant stutter escaping her mouth.

"We c-could... s-search...? But I doubt that we'd find any here, considering the raid..."

"I... want food!" Honoka-chan cried.

"So do I nya~!" Rin-chan also joined the other.

"Honoka-chan, maybe later after they question the member of Falcawks, ehehe..." the bird chirped in recommendation, and Honoka-chan pouted.

"I agree with Kotori-chan, maybe later," Hanayo-chan said.

Afterwards I placed a finger on my chin, and began to think. Then I lowered my head; I didn't find anything at all. I exhaled, looks like we'll have food later on after all, but I was hungry. So hungry that I could bite my arm if I didn't get any. Oh man...

* * *

A/N:

So, I just arrived yesterday and I was soooo tired. My head ached, and I felt dizzy. But it was fun in Italy! I apologise that it is short, like I said, I'm soooo tired. I'll write a longer chapter next time *yawn* Anyway... the reviews...!

MiloMilkshake: You know what happened! You're just too shocked!

Kumiko-chii: I'm so sorry.

Rena Bodewig: Well, this chapter answered your question!

Anjeal: Woah! Dat review... Not really a fan of 1D (no offense to 1D lovers) but I hope your friend is fine now lol. Plot twist, An-chan, that's what it was. DUN DUN DUN DUN! Things...might get out of hand when Arisa arrives, maybe...? :P Thank you, your reviews really motivate me. Can't wait for your next one!

That's it for now, until next time~


	17. Spiritual Powers and Hunger

_**~OO/|\OO~**_

_**Chapter 17 **_

_**~OO\|/OO~**_

* * *

The shower of rain grew worse; she knew it did. And Eli had no doubt about it. The S-ranked investigators were in a not-so-spacious room with Yumi and the others, and a man was sat in a creaky chair, his arms behind while handcuffed. Rarely anything escaped his mouth, all he did was sit in silence. Eli heard the rain clatter against the nearby window, and she glimpsed roughly at the walls. Scratches, tally charts and threats were written on these walls, though she wasn't surprised.

"I must ask, who planned this raid at SIF?" Umi spoke up, shattering the constant silence in the dull room. The member of Falcawks didn't answer—his mouth was still zipped. Umi glanced at the others.

"Tch...he's a bit stubborn, why can't he hurry up and tell us?" Maki asked impatiently, and Eli sighed.

"Being impatient won't get him to properly explain the situation, plus... he is as stubborn as you when you first walked through the doors of SIF, Maki." Eli recalled the moment she was introduced to the scarlet-headed paramedic, and her first impression of Maki during that time was not the one she thought she would get.

After all, Maki was cold back then. But after working with the blonde and bluenette for a few weeks, it was then that Maki decided to give up and talk. Generally, when Eli or either Umi initiated a conversation, Maki would stick to a proper 'yes' or 'no.' Fortunately, Maki began to actually communicate with the duo, though sometimes Eli and Umi would get on her nerves. Not to mention that Maki would do the same for the blonde and bluenette.

"Whatever..." Maki mumbled, "I wasn't that stubborn anyway,"

"Oh believe me, you were," Eli said with an ear to ear smirk, "And it's a fact."

Maki fell silent, and continued her unbreakable habit of twirling a lock of hair.

"Anyway, Yumi, this man would not answer my questions, why?" Umi questioned. It took only a few seconds before Yumi could speak.

"From what I've heard from Tsurugi and Saeki, they said he's been quiet ever since the journey here from your apartment. He's silent probably because he doesn't want to speak to us in general anyway." Yumi said, and Erena turned to Anju.

"Maybe if you speak to him, Anju, he will talk to us," Erena whispered, and Anju thought before nodding and striding up to the silent rat.

Eli's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, they were muttering something towards each other, and she didn't know what. Unfortunately, she couldn't capture those barely understandable words that came running back and forth from Anju to the slender man sat in the chair's mouths, and once Anju had straightened her back she walked back to Erena.

"He won't speak, no matter how much questions you throw at him," Anju whispered back to Erena's flaring ears. She lightly blew Erena's right ear, and the latter cringed by her action.

"What are you doing?" Erena muttered.

"Teasing you, Erena,"

"Uh, guys?" Yumi tried to grab their attention, and eventually succeeded. Maki rolled her eyes and began drumming her fingers to a song that she knew quite well on the wall behind her.

_This idiot, so stubborn... why can't he hurry up and stop wasting our time._

Before Maki knew it, she was stomping off to the man and once she arrived, all Maki did was glare at him. However, that was just the beginning to Maki's intentions.

"Maki, what are you-"

A loud sound voiced the room and echoed endlessly. Umi's amber orbs widened to what she just witnessed this very moment; as soon as Maki retrieved her fist, she could only stare at him choking blood on the floor. The redhead's eyes twitched, and she backed away as if he was nothing but an irritant insect.

"That should probably get him to talk..."

Even though Eli didn't expect Maki to punch the member of Falcawks stomach with so much force, the blonde didn't do anything and accepted her deed. What would they do anyway? Maki's decision was probably for the best.

"Fuck...you..."

Finally, he spoke, but it wasn't enough.

_So it did work,_ Umi thought.

"Answer our questions, then we can free you," Erena said, "So you can get trapped inside jail, where you belong. You will stay there, and we will receive answers from you. If you don't answer our questions, it will end up in a deadly punishment."

The man choked blood once again, and raised his head, then blood spewed out of his mouth and stained the floor even more. Eli stared at the paramedic.

"Guess I went a bit rough," Maki murmured.

"Now you say that, at this rate he won't even get a chance to talk with his mouth constantly vomiting blood," Eli clarified.

"I'll...talk, ask me...what you want..." the man gawked. Finally.

"Very well. Then, who planned this raid at SIF?" Umi asked. The man wiped his mouth and spat on the floor.

"It's kinda obvious, isn't it?"

Something clicked in the bluenette's mind, "Shiro, huh? For what purpose? The papers?"

"There, you answered your question. Next,"

Umi rubbed her chin, _He is slightly clever, huh..._

"Why did you take the papers?" Eli questioned.

"That...is classified,"

"Don't fuck with us, or else you'll receive punishment, maybe worse," Maki warned him.

"What...kind? I'm interested with the punishment, especially if it's including you," he said, licking his lips.

"Pervert," Maki hissed in disgust, "Just answer,"

"Well, okay then, _Diamond Princess._"

Maki slightly hesitated at her nickname, but she proceeded to sneer at the dirty member that was in front of her.

"I'll ask again, why did you take our papers?" Eli crossed her arms. The man spoke.

"To find out your plans, and to make a plan ourselves. I don't know what was in them—since I wasn't the one who directly stole them—but they're to cause an advantage for us, and a disadvantage for you."

"Name?" Erena asked.

"...Masato,"

Once they had gained the member of Falcawks' name, Eli exhaled. Masato wasn't very specific. Numerous unanswered questions still roamed her mind, and she was certain that it wasn't only her, but this was only the beginning. They just got here a few minutes ago anyway—they had only received a little hope.

_This...This will take a while,_ Eli mentally noted.

* * *

"I'm so bored nya~!" Rin complained, "My knees will collapse any second...!"

"Mou, stop whining," Nico said, "You should be glad that we are here to accompany you, and each other,"

Tsubasa frowned at the sight—and she had to admit—she wasn't the only one who was bored and hungry. With Honoka clinging onto her lovingly, she wasn't sure what to do but wait until the S-ranked investigators had finished questioning a member of Falcawks.

"Tsubasa-chan~! Tsubasa-chan~!" Honoka's cheerful voice sung through the brunette's ears in tune, and it made Tsubasa lighten up a bit. To know that someone's beside you and willing to cheer you up was a nice feeling after all the chaos that has happened in the headquarters.

"Hm, Honoka?" A smile grew on Tsubasa's expression.

"This is the SQ1 department, right? And Nozomi-chan told us to stay here... so why can't we search _in_ the department for food?" the ginger suggested.

"...We need to get everyones approval, but yeah, let's at least try it out," Tsubasa agreed, and Honoka grinned, embracing the other. Tsubasa's eyes widened in shock, however a surge of happiness had invaded her body and made her tingle. The hug was warm, and it was the first thing that came to her head. Without having a shadow of doubt, she slowly got her arms to wrap around the ginger in return.

"Thanks, Tsubasa-chan!" and Honoka unwrapped her arms around the brunette, who became slightly disappointed, though Tsubasa ignored it after.

Honoka clapped her hands and brought everyones attention. From the looks on their faces, they were bewildered to what was happening and were waiting for the ginger to make an announcement. But, Honoka was wordless, which brought them to become even more puzzled.

"Honoka-chan...?" Kotori barely asked.

Eventually, Tsubasa stood beside the ginger, and they discovered that it wasn't Honoka who was going to make an announcement. Instead it was Tsubasa.

"So, Honoka just had a good idea about the food, but we wanted to get your approval..."—Tsubasa trailed off, but began to speak again—"Since Nozomi-san told us to stay here, why not search for food here?"

The others exchanged looks at each other for a brief moment, and twisted their heads directly to the duo.

"Of course nya~! I'm hungry! And you guys are as well, right?" Rin said.

"Mm, why not?" Hanayo agreed.

"Un, even though I did say later hehe~ We all are hungry, I can tell~" Kotori chirped.

"You know..." Nico muttered, startling everyone, but then hoisted her head, "If you lot _actually_ find some, you're going to need a great chef, Nico~! I will be happy to accompany you and make the best food ever, Nico~!"

Nozomi smirked, "Well, look who's up and running~"

"S-shut up!"

"Well, Nozomi-chan?" Kotori asked. Playfully, Nozomi tapped her chin and stuck her tongue out.

"Sure,"

"What about Sayaka-san?" Hanayo asked. And Sayaka jolted.

"Eh, well...okay then,"

Honoka and Tsubasa glanced at each other simultaneously, "Yes!"

The gaze that they exchanged went for quite long however, and when the both realised that, they became flustered and averted their gaze. Tsubasa awkwardly turned to take a little peek.

"Uh, off we go then? Let's c-check out the kitchen in here. It's nearby, s-so..."

"Y-yeah," Honoka stuttered and nodded frantically yet anxiously. Afterwards, off they went on an adventure scavenging for food in the kitchen, with their hungry stomachs desperately crying out for daily refreshment.

_~Oo0oO~_

Meanwhile, in the kitchen;

All of them were rummaging through the cupboards and fridge fashioned in expertise design, sweat dribbling down their faces as they equip observant, invisible goggles. Most of the food kept inside were gone, however there was still hope. And whenever someone found food of use, they placed it on the counter. Honoka caught a glimpse of the food sat on the counter; she frowned—there were only three small cups of ramen that Rin happily found and a pair of pocky that Nozomi found, but...it wasn't enough to fulfil their stomachs. There were only eight of them as well, though this only motivated Honoka to work twice as hard than before. Minutes later, Honoka paused to take a deep breath. Once she exhaled, she asked whether anyone found anything else. Unfortunately, all of them shook their heads.

"Only three cups of ramen huh, and two boxes of pocky..." Honoka mumbled, "What if we...no that won't work...unless..ah! I got it!"

The ginger tapped Kotori on the shoulder, causing the bird to pull away from the fridge.

"What's up Honoka-chan? Found more food?"

Honoka shook her head, "I've got an idea!"

"And what might that be exactly?" Nico overheard Honoka and stopped searching through the cupboards below the sink.

"We share the ramen! Two people for one cup of ramen, and one person for a box of pocky!"

"Eh, that's a bad-" Nico began but was interrupted.

"Good idea, nya~! Let's share, Kayochin!" Rin exclaimed to Hanayo, who nodded in accordance to the cat-like ginger. Looks like they overheard as well.

"I'll have the pocky, you guys share, ne?" Nozomi said, and Kotori's lips curved into a frown.

"Are you sure? Ramen can be really good to help you with your illness, Nozomi-chan," Kotori said, "I told Eli-chan I'd take care of you...so why don't I take the pocky?"

"I'm sure I can handle pocky, besides, I'm getting better. You can have the ramen, Kotori-chan. Don't worry, okay?"

The taupe-haired bartender nodded, yet there was still a ting of doubt in her head. She was apprehensive of the purplenette and she didn't want her to become sick again. And Kotori didn't want to disappoint the blonde, more importantly. Shrugging her thoughts off, she glanced at Sayaka.

"Sayaka-chan, do you want to share with me?"

Sayaka hesitated and twisted her figure, "Sure, Kotori-chan,"

Kotori smiled, "Thanks,"

"No problem," Sayaka grinned back.

"Looks like I'll take the other box of pocky then," Nico said, slightly deflated. Nozomi noticed this and smirked once again.

"Aww~ Disappointed that you won't get the opportunity to grow that chest of yours, Nicocchi~?" she teased, "Let's have a look~"

Nozomi was already creeping up towards Nico with air-groping hands waiting for a surface to be touched, and Nico couldn't do anything but stammer with a flushed face. She couldn't escape, and was cornered. A shadow that reflected Nozomi's figure was present on the floor.

"W-what, o-of course not! And don't you dare-"

Nozomi placed her hands on Nico's breasts in a blink of an eye; the doctor startled. After, Nozomi began to grope them, and Nico shrieked. The purplenette paused from her massaging session. She stared pensively at Nico's chest.

"Well, um... I guess small ones have their own unique merits...! Haha..." Nozomi scratched her cheek.

"GET OFF ME, NOW!"

"I shall call this spiritual power: Washi Washi Max~" Nozomi said, ignoring Nico's outburst, "Right...time to continue my treatment. Washi washi washi!"

Nozomi proceeded to grope Nico's chest, earning whimpers and shrieks from the latter. And for some reason, she was enjoying it. Especially Nico's reactions.

"N-NOZOMI! G-get off!" Nico yelled.

"Not until my spiritual power is finished,"

"Argh! S-stop!"

Kotori and the others were amused by this sight, and Tsubasa whispered to the bird's ear, "Does she normally do these kind of stuff?"

"Ehe, this is kind of new, Tsubasa-chan,"

"I see," and Tsubasa continued to watch. A few minutes later, Nozomi stopped and panted. She withdrew her exhausted hands from Nico.

"Now it has finished, your breasts shall grow bigger because of my spiritual powers~ You'll thank me when they do, hopefully," Nozomi said in a playful tone. Nico trembled, her face was pale and her hands covered her chest. She was silent, speechless, even though her mouth hung wide open.

"Who's next?" Nozomi stared at the others with a scary smile planted on her face. No response was gained, and Nozomi's brows furrowed, "Poo~"

"W-we s-should boil the water f-for the ramen n-now, Nozomi-san," Tsubasa said.

"Okay then. Honoka-chan, you're sharing with Tsubasa-chan, right?" Nozomi asked; Honoka became stiff. "Looks like you are then~"

"I'll go and heat the water with the kettle," Sayaka said.

"I'll join you, Sayaka-chan," Kotori insisted, "Is it working?"

"A-ah, okay. Um, I'm sure it should work, let's go,"

Kotori nodded.

"Kayochin, let's help Sayaka-chan and Kotori-chan nya~!"

"Mm, let's go!" Hanayo cried, and they both went over to the bird and the crime analyst. It wasn't but seconds when Honoka and Tsubasa came to join them, leaving Nozomi and Nico in the corner.

Nozomi tapped Nico, who was still frozen like a statue, "Nicocchi~ Are you going to stay there and not have some food? Or do you want some more of my spiritual power?"

At the sound of 'spiritual power', Nico instantly stood up with a flustered expression.

"Mou, N-O, no! It feels really weird and uncomfortable..."

"It will help you though~"

"I honestly doubt that,"

Nozomi pouted, "Let's just have uh, dinner then, I guess? Since it's evening...?"

Nico smiled, "Sure, whatever. But we're having pocky and the others are having ramen,"

"Speaking of pocky..." Nozomi began.

_Oh no. No, no, no. _Nico thought. Was Nozomi thinking about _that_?

"You're so kidding," Nico bluntly said, she knew what Nozomi was thinking.

"Oh, you knew what I was going to say? Uh huh, you're spot on. But I was planning it for Honoka-chan and Tsubasa-chan...something will spark, and I know it will." Nozomi deviously said with a smile, fiddling with her hands. Creeped out, Nico slightly backed away.

"You know, you scare me sometimes..."

"Huh? What was that?" Nozomi blinked and faced Nico.

"N-nothing!"

* * *

"Is that all, Masato?" Erena asked, and he nodded. "Well, we'll be coming back outside. Yumi will send two of her comrades to guard the room to make sure you don't...escape. You will receive a dinner tonight, but don't expect it to be good. We will make a discussion about this."

Masato fell silent, and Eli looked at Erena, who nodded. They all slowly left one by one, and Anju smiled at the man. No one apart from Yumi was aware, and she took out her phone, calling for two of her comrades.

_Guess I'll call Mizuki and Fuu..._

Once they had left the room (apart from Yumi who was still on the phone), they found the other eight in the kitchen. The S-ranked investigators exchanged glances at each other in puzzlement, and Eli strode to Nozomi. They were boiling water, and pouring it into, a cup of ramen...? Nozomi and Nico held a box of pocky in their hands, and they eventually noticed Eli and the others.

"Elicchi!" Nozomi ran up to her, "How was it?"

"Uh, it went okay. We just need to add it up altogether, and if that doesn't work out, we'll sort out the missing holes." Eli answered, "What are you guys doing?"

"We were hungry so we searched for food and found some in the kitchen nya~! Even after the raid, the kettle for heating water still works and all the other tech nya~"

Disheartened that they only found three cups of ramen and two boxes of pocky, Eli said, "That's all you've found?"

"Yeah, it wasn't only the papers that were stolen," Nico pointed out, "Most of the food were gone."

Honoka pouted, "Now that you guys are here, looks like we have to sort out who will share again."

"Eh? Share?" Umi appeared and ambled towards them with Maki.

"Yeah! I was sharing with Tsubasa-chan, and Rin-chan with Hanayo-chan, also Sayaka-chan and Kotori-chan!"

Then they all heard a door close and trained their eyes on the source: Yumi. Once Yumi had closed the door, she cast her hazel orbs on the crowd in bewilderment. "What's going on?"

"We're discussing about the food that we found," Honoka replied, and Yumi mouthed an 'oh.' She peered behind the lot and discovered that there were three cups of ramen standing on the counter.

"Well, I could just share with Sayaka, and anyway I have two snacks in my pocket. Hopefully the snacks are still okay..."

"I'll share ramen with Kotori then, if you don't mind," Umi added.

"N-not at all, Umi-san," Sayaka waved her hands carelessly in front of her. And like a dog, Yumi fetched her Sayaka and kissed her on the cheek, wrapping her arms around the analyst. Shocked by the sudden kiss, Sayaka stammered, "Y-Yumi...! W-what are you d-doing out of the blue, baka...!"

"What? It's alright to do this in public, right?"

"W-well, yes...but..."

"But what?" Yumi grinned at the smaller one.

_Wow, look at the height difference... Yumi's so tall, _Eli thought, _Sayaka's up to Yumi's neck, though it's adorable, I guess._

"Shut up for a second," Sayaka instructed.

"Why—mmph?!"

Eli chuckled in amusement, and when Sayaka pulled away, the crime analyst muttered, "This is your fault for being too cute..."

Dumbstruck, Yumi touched her lips, "W-wha..."

"Umi-chan!" Kotori cried out suddenly, and the others turned to look at a motionless Umi in Kotori's arms. Eli's eyes twitched,

_She fainted...it's expected from Umi anyway..._

"UMI-CHAN DON'T DIE!" Honoka rushed to the bluenette, and took her hand.

"S-so...shameful..." Umi murmured, her arms reaching out upward, then it drooped down.

"UMI-CHAN!"

"Oh for God's sake... she's not going to die," Maki said, "You should probably take her to the couch near the television. And apart from that, I'll share pocky with Nico. There, and Eli could share with Nozomi. Sorted."

Nodding, Kotori and Honoka transferred Umi to the couch, leaving the others in silence. Yumi turned around to look at the others.

"Well...that was a thing," Yumi said. Eli giggled.

"You're right," Tsubasa agreed.

"Haha... let's sort out the ramen, then we can have dinner. I think Erena and Anju left. I'll be sharing pocky with you, Nozomi...Um, Nozomi?"

"Things, things will get interesting," Nozomi smiled, a digit on her chin, confusing the blonde.

"I swear, you scare me sometimes," Nico repeated her saying from a while ago, eyebrows twitching.

"Eh, what's going to happen, nya~?" Rin questioned.

"You'll find out soon, don't worry, Rin-chan~" Nozomi assured the ginger, "Just carry on with the ramen,"

"Roger nya~!" Rin saluted, and continued to pour the water inside the cup.

"Nozomi...just what are you up to...?" Eli asked herself inwardly, wondering what on earth the purplenette was thinking. But like Nozomi said, she'll found out later. She couldn't help but feel extremely anxious all of the sudden; she hoped it would turn out alright in the end. What is Nozomi like these days? It's hard to predict, though Eli knew from the past that Nozomi likes to be playful with others. Wait. Playful? Immediately, a light bulb flashed and shone brightly in her head. The pocky... 'Things will get interesting', she knew what it was now. Eli clapped her fist against her palm.

_I got it, you're aiming for the pocky game, huh?_

* * *

_A/N:_

How was this for chapter 17? Like it? Told you guys I'd make this chapter longer than the previous one. Well, work starts back up again tomorrow, got to be prepared! My engine's up and running! Looked at the reviews, and I just want to thank you guys again for following/favouriting/reviewing and reading as well. You all make me smile like a dork. Also, we got 5,000+ views on _Private Wars! _So I want to thank you guys again, even if some of you don't review, but for _reading_ my fic. It makes me so happy to find out that more people are reading this, I don't care if I don't know them! In addition, the other characters like 'Tsurugi' and 'Fuu' and all the others like 'Saeki' and 'Mizuki' are from School Idol Festival, so I don't own them or anything, just to let you guys know. More reviews are highly appreciated (though you don't have to), and until next time~!

~Nacho


	18. Pocky Game

_**~OO/|\OO~**_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**~OO/|\OO~**_

* * *

After the instant ramen had finished preparation, they all sat in the couches adjacent to the kitchen. Eventually, the bluenette had woke up and flickered her amber orbs open, causing relief for the others. Especially Honoka—who thought Umi was going to die—despite Maki reassuring her that the sea would be alright. Eli caught a glimpse of the clock hanging on the wall; it was late. The lass sighed.

_Probably after I finish having dinner with them I could go and take Nozomi home..._

It had been a crazy day. And when Eli recalled the climax of the mountain, her faint smile flipped upside down in an upset manner. Because Nozomi had lost her memories, even though it was improving a little bit now. And that wasn't all: Arisa and the note. The blonde kept it inside her pocket all this time; she needed it. It was the only thing that the quarter Russian had which clearly had Arisa written all over it. Eli shook her head slightly, fortunately (for her), no one noticed. At least she hoped, for this wasn't the time to be feeling deflated, as if she was a balloon that popped, since everyone was having a good time. Though, the quarter Russian couldn't block it and throw it away. Arisa and Nozomi were a vital part of her life, and she didn't want to lose them—forever.

"It's hot!" Honoka cried.

"Blow, Honoka. It should help cool it down," Umi said, and the ginger nodded, pursing her lips as she blew swiftly.

"Nicocchi~! Want more of my treatment~?" Nozomi questioned, and Eli's bubble of thoughts disappeared. Nozomi's arm stretched outwards, aiming towards the little doctor. Nico covered her chest in order to defend it and became flustered.

"N-no! Why would I want more of your 'treatment'?"

The purplenette pouted, and the sight of her made Eli feel a bit more lighter, with a grin plastered on her face. The blonde remembered how cute Nozomi was whenever she pouted.

"Ah! I forgot...! Let's play a game~" Nozomi smirked wryly. Her sudden declaration caused Honoka to stop consuming the slithery cuisine and she lifted an eyebrow.

"What gwame, Nwozowmi-chwan?" Honoka asked with a mouthful of delicious ramen. Most of them could understand what Honoka had said, yet they were a bit puzzled still. Disappointed, Umi trained her eyes on the ginger and whispered to Honoka's ear. Once the bluenette pulled away Honoka tried to gulp and swallow the noodles stuffed in her mouth. She scratched the back of her head as if there was an annoying itchy spot that was too hard to stop itching to.

"S-sorry, um...what game, Nozomi-chan?" Honoka tried again, and it was successful.

"I'm up for a game nya~!" Rin exclaimed, and continued to devour a part of the ramen while Hanayo was quietly digesting it, a palm covering her rosy lips. Nico immediately had an idea as to what the game would be, as well as Eli. The doctor's ruby orbs narrowed and somewhat shuddered as she crossed her arms. In the meantime, the others had no idea, and so Nozomi raised her sealed snack slowly. Kotori opened her mouth in a shape of an 'o', and closed it—she realised what the game was. Maki twirled another lock of hair, a light blush growing on her face.

Nozomi placed her hands on her hips, "The Pocky Game~!"

Simultaneously, a shade of red glowed on their cheeks, apart from Honoka and Rin—who just blinked in bewilderment.

"Pocky...game?" the two gingers wondered concurrently and put a finger on their chin.

"Un, and there will be five rounds," Nozomi stated, "Do you two know how to play~?"

The gingers shook their heads from side to side. Nozomi felt a grin creep towards her lips.

"Well—" Nozomi glanced at Eli, and the blonde flinched, "—Elicchi will explain~"

Eli swayed her hands hurriedly, stuttering, "I-I d-don't t-think s-so, N-Nozomi...!"

"Please, Eli-chan (nya)! How do you play? Is the pocky included?"

"U-Uh-"

"Nico Nico-nii here shall explain what the Pocky Game is~! Don't worry!" Nico shot a look at Eli and winked. Grateful, Eli mouthed a thank you to the twin-tailed latter, and Nico began to speak. Honoka and Rin listened very closely; their ears perked.

"Here she goes again..." Maki murmured.

"The Pocky Game is where you take a piece of pocky, like this," Nico explained and opened the snack's box, pulling out a slender breadstick coated in chocolate, "You need two players to play the game,"

Honoka and Rin nodded.

"Who's your partner, Nicocchi~?" Nozomi asked, and the doctor paused. Nico began to think, and the first name that (of course) popped up inside her head was the one and only Nishikino Maki. While she was busy fiddling with her crimson hair, Nico pulled her arm and looked at her.

"We need to show a demonstration!" Nico hissed, and Maki jolted. Eventually the amethyst-eyed paramedic gave up before even protesting and rebuffing the idea.

"Oh fine!"

Just then, Maki stood in front of Nico, only a several inches away from her face.

"You take the pocky and place an end in your mouth. But do not chew on it yet!" Nico carried on explaining, "Then, get your partner to put the other end in her mouth without eating it, and you begin to chew. Your faces will become closer, and do not break the stick; the game will be over. Next, when you get to the middle (which means you kiss your partner), try not to pull away: whoever pulls away first is the loser!"

"Eh (nya)?!" The duo cried out. And Nico put an end of the chocolatey breadstick into her mouth, as did Maki afterwards. Honoka and Rin became fascinated and were eager to learn the game. Their eyes were focused on the couple, their faces were becoming hot and sweaty. And they were desperate to see the live action. Umi covered her golden orbs, however she moved a finger to the side and peered at the couple. Her cheeks lightly scorched, and swirls were beginning to be plastered to her eyes as she watched the distance between Nico and Maki narrow.

_T-they're getting closer...! _

"Umi-chan! Don't collapse again!" Kotori cried and held Umi's hand.

Nico and Maki were slowly getting to the middle, surprising most of the others, and amusing them, of course. The distance between the tsunderes narrowed each time they nibbled bit by bit of the pocky stick, and when Nico and Maki had arrived at the middle—you know what happened. Their lips became attached to the other, and both were determined to win without pulling away. The addition of the sugary sweetness made them even more excited; to gain an advantage, Maki pushed her tongue inside Nico's mouth. Her tongue begged for entrance, and Nico let out a moan. It made her crumble and melt, but she wasn't going to let Maki win.

Nozomi was surprised, for she never expected Maki to actually agree to the game, since Maki refused offers most of the time. Even if she didn't know the redhead for a long time. In fact she only met her today.

"Oooh, that's what the pocky game is..." Honoka muttered, rubbing her digits on her chin with squinted cyan orbs.

"Y-yeah, nya~" Rin barely whispered, observing their actions carefully.

There was a war going on inside their mouths, an intense battle occurred, each individual trying to defend themselves by fighting back. Nico's knees began to buckle, and Maki mentally grinned. The victory was leaning towards the taller female.

_You're kidding... _Nico inwardly said to herself, and pulled away in relent, too weak to carry on. She panted, and a glistening string of saliva connected their rosy, supple lips. She wiped it off with her arm. And despite the fact that it was just a demonstration, Nico enjoyed it. She glanced at Maki, "L-looks like...you w-won,"

"I always win anyway, Nico~" Maki smiled.

"W-whatever!" retorted the ruby-eyed doctor.

Nozomi leisurely walked to the gingers. "Now do you understand~?"

Honoka and Rin nodded—Nozomi turned to Nico.

"Looks like you've taught them well, Nicocchi,"

"O-of course!" Nico cried in honour.

"Well then, that was round one. Let's do round two now~" Nozomi announced, "And round two will be... Honoka and Tsubasa...!"

Tsubasa flinched and looked at the ginger with azure eyes.

"M-me?!"

Nozomi nodded with a sly smirk. Tsubasa lowered her head and paused. She thought for a few seconds in contrary to the idea, but she sighed and hoisted her head.

"Okay then," Tsubasa said.

"Here you go~" Nozomi opened her box of pocky and pulled out a stick, passing it over to the brunette gently, "Have fun~"

Tsubasa put an end in her mouth, and as she did her hands were trembling. Awaiting for Honoka to do the same, she took a deep breath. The ginger gulped, her heart racing.

"I...have never kissed anyone before..." Honoka admitted, fiddling with her fingers.

"Don't worry, just go with the flow, Honoka." Eli advised her, and the lass replied with a nervous tone.

"O-okay,"

She put the remaining end in her mouth, the sounds of her heart becoming more dynamic. And it wouldn't stop.

"Start~!" Nozomi exclaimed, and they slowly began to nibble the stick. Honoka's lips trembled as she proceeded to bite piece by piece of the delicious snack, and she was moderately hesitant at first.

_It's just a game, it's just a game... Here goes nothing._

Honoka captured Tsubasa's mouth, and began to kiss her sensationally. It felt nerve wracking in the beginning, however as they got into the right mood Honoka felt a little bit more comfortable. She wasn't sure whether to use her tongue, but she decided not to, just to be safe. And because she didn't know how to kiss with her tongue. Once the atmosphere was set, Honoka let out numerous groans in pleasure, turning Tsubasa on like a switch. The others spectated the round thoroughly, waiting to see who would win.

Honoka shivered—it felt so good. And though it might sound selfish, she wanted it to go on forever. Pleading for breath inside her head, Tsubasa cringed. But she kept carrying on. Eli was aware of this, and just when she thought that Honoka was going to pull away first, Tsubasa acted instead.

"Fwah...!" Tsubasa unbound their mouths, breathing heavily as Honoka seductively gazed at her emerald eyes. "You win...!"

Honoka smiled and pumped a fist in the air, "Yatta (I did it)!"

Nozomi blinked, trying to process what just happened. She must've thought Honoka was going to pull away first, but I guess you should never get your hopes up.

_Interesting, and Honoka's inexperienced as well~_

Honoka rushed up to Kotori, "Kotori-chan, I did it!"

"Un, I saw~! Well done, Honoka-chan~!" Kotori chirped—Honoka looked at Umi, who was hugging her knees and burying her face in a flushed manner.

"Umi-chan...?"

"Absolutely indecent!" Umi cried.

"But... I did it, Umi-chan,"

"I know...!"

"Hmph! You're so cruel!"

Umi raised her head quickly, "W-what?! I'm just s-saying...!"

Honoka huffed and averted her gaze. Umi exhaled, since she disliked it whenever the ginger was hurt. And it made Umi quake with a pain in her stomach, for it was _her _who had hurt Honoka.

"Well...Well done, Honoka," Umi muttered, though Honoka had managed to hear it. She tilted her head to meet Umi's eyes, and raised an eyebrow. Afterwards, Honoka had rushed up and gave her a warm hug; Umi stammered.

"H-Honoka?!"

"Umi-chan, daisuki~!"

"Ehh?!"

Eli chuckled, and Nozomi sat beside her.

"Elicchi, who do you think should be next?"

The blonde sighed, "To be honest, I have no idea. It's up to you, Nozomi."

"I think it should be you two," Yumi recommended.

"Eh?" Nozomi fluttered her eyes, "What?"

"Yumi said that it should be you two next," Nico informed her.

"Yeah, nya~!"

"I think you two should, and maybe we could change the number of rounds to six," Hanayo suggested.

"I don't really like to kiss for too long in front of people, so... we should keep it at five rounds...sorry," Sayaka said; Yumi's jaw dropped.

"B-but, Sayaka!" Yumi objected, and Sayaka sighed.

"I...I'm too embarrassed..." Sayaka mumbled. Yumi suddenly had the urge to kiss her: Sayaka was too adorable.

"Um, you know what, can we have one more round instead? Since, it's getting late..." Eli asked, "Let's vote on who should do the last round,"

"Elicchi! You're being a party-pooper!"

"But, I need to take you home! And remember, you're still sick,"—Eli gently bumped her forehead with Nozomi's—"It's cooled down slightly, but your forehead is still hot,"

"I'm fine, you need to calm down, Elicchi,"

"It's true though," Eli stated. Upon returning a look at the others—who gawked at the couple—confusion rose as they wondered why on earth the lot were looking at them.

"Why are...you guys staring at us...?" the blonde asked with a questionable look.

"Because...it's like you two are married...!" Honoka almost yelled. The couple jolted.

"We are girlfriends..." Nozomi shyly said, and Eli smiled. She wrapped an arm around the purplenette.

"Yeah,"

By looking at the state of them, the others knew that there was only one thing to do.

"Just do the final round!" Nico cried.

Umi awkwardly nodded, "I-I agree."

"Always leave the best to the last," Tsubasa said, an ear-to-ear grin on her expression.

Nozomi and Eli exchanged a glance to each other, and they tilted their heads to meet the others. Eli had a feeling about what their decision was, and from the looks of Nozomi, it was time. She smiled at the purplenette.

"Alright,"

Mentally, Honoka screamed. Kotori nervously giggled and Umi's brows twitched. Nico and Maki were interested to watch them do the game, and so were the rest who waited. Nozomi took out a pocky stick and gently bit on the end. Next, Eli took the other end and gazed into Nozomi's captivating emerald orbs. At the same time, they began to chew on the snack efficiently, and when they approached the middle Eli crashed her lips onto Nozomi's. It was a surprise at first, but Nozomi ignored it and began to play with the blondes tongue. She wasn't going to lose—Nozomi won't allow it, despite the fact that this was only her second time kissing Eli.

_I'm not going to back down, Elicchi..._

* * *

_A/N_:

Gomen, since I haven't updated for a few days. *Sigh* If only I could duplicate myself and let the other me go to work so I could keep writing... Anyways, what did you think of this chapter? We reached 70 reviews so far, and it is a great- no, amazing and stupendous achievement. I really appreciate the reviews that people write down, and I always feel thankful to them. Don't be afraid to write one down, because it makes me happy :) Honkers was pretty good, right? And Maki won as well. Who will win the last round? Write it down your thoughts in your review! Until next time~!


End file.
